Of Demons and Dark Lords
by JeanieLee
Summary: Sam and Dean thought it was just going to be a typical gig; find out what killed the people and then kill the thing. What they didn't count on was running into two Aurors. Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my newest story and is a crossover with Supernatural. This story contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows, though HP and the gang only make a brief appearance, and for season four of Supernatural. The story starts after the episode Heaven and Hell but before Family Remains. I've been working on this the past three months so, I hope you like it!**

**Okay, I've borrowed this little idea from Drue (Phoenix_Flames) and Kalina (Elesphyl) and that it the idea of having an cast list at the beginning of each chapter, giving faces to the original characters of that are in the chapter (Besides Sam and Dean of course, since they are canon characters).**

_David Morris -- A__lex Pettyfer__  
Natalie Morris – __Dakota Fanning__  
Unnamed Demon -- __Catherine Zeta-Jones__  
Unnamed Wizard -- __Wentworth Miller__  
_  
**And major props to Drue (Phoenix_Flames) for agreeing to beta this chapter!  
Thanks so much again!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 1**

"Chicken okay for dinner?"

David Morris looked up from the bills he was reading over at the dining room table and over to his sister standing in the kitchen, her blonde head peaking around the door of the refrigerator. David nodded his head, and the blonde head disappeared into the fridge. A second later the seventeen-year-old closed the fridge with her foot, setting a bag of Foster Farms chicken breasts on the island in the center of the kitchen.

David watched her for a moment longer before looking back to the bill in front of him. For not the first time that day, the nineteen-year-old wished that his parents were around. He had not told his sister that they were on the verge of losing the house, his own pay just didn't cut it. _If I don't pay the phone bill this month, I may just be able to pay the mortgage on time,_ he thought as he listened to his sister chopping up vegetables to go with the chicken.

He stopped reading the bill before him and looked over at his sister. She stood at the island, furiously cutting the celery before her. He muscles were tense and her jaw clenched. David's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he set the bill down on the table and pushed himself up out of the chair. Their mother had done something similar after her father had passed away. He slowly walked over and stood on the opposite side of the island. "Nat?"

"What?" she snapped, not looking up from the vegetables.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she stated.

"Nat-"

"I said I'm fine, David!" she yelled. She stopped cutting and glared across the counter at her brother, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was holding the knife in her hand.

David held up his hands in front of him as he slowly moved around the island. "I know you're not fine, Natalie. Now put down the knife, please."

She glared at him for another moment before she set the knife down, her glare fading as she did. She looked down at the floor as David came to stand beside her. "Okay," she muttered. "I'm not fine."

"I know," David replied, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder and turning her towards him. She looked up and met his eyes. "I'm not alright either. Neither of us will be for a while."

"A brother comforting his younger sibling. That is just too sweet."

The two siblings turned towards the voice and spotted a figure standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen and dining room to the bedrooms. The figure moved into the room as David moved his sister behind him, his hand slowly moving down to his pant pocket. The woman was tall, with shoulder length black hair. Her bright red lips were turned into a smirk. She wore a black mini skirt and a tight black tank top that dipped low in front and showed her cleavage.

David pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it towards the woman. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I had a little help," she replied. Natalie yelped behind him as a tall and muscular man grabbed her from behind, his wand pressed against her throat as he pulled her around the other side of the island to stand beside the woman in the doorway. "Now, unless you want her to get hurt, put down your wand."

David set his wand down on the island, his eyes never leaving the smirking woman. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want my master to be freed," she told him, sauntering over to where he stood, her hips swaying seductively. She stopped in front of him and traced his jaw line with her heavily manicured nails. David tensed and refused to look down at the woman before him. "But right now, we're only here with the orders to kill you."

"Who's your boss?" he asked.

The woman pulled her hand away from his face. She blinked and her brown eyes turned jet black. The demon grinned at the shocked expression on David's face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

Their lives had never been easy, but within the last few years' things seemed to have only gotten more difficult and even more complicated. Demons versus angels was one fight they had never expected to live through, but somehow they had. Anna had gotten her grace back, and Dean had finally told him what had happened to him in the pit. Sure, he knew it had to be bad, seeing as it was Hell, but he never expected the words that had come from his brother's mouth.

Dean was obviously hurting from what had been done to him and what he had done to others, but there was nothing Sam could say to help. 'I'm sorry,' just didn't cut it, and there never would be anything to be said that would help. Add to the fact that it was his fault his brother had gone to Hell in the first place and that only made Sam Winchester feel even worse. And since that roadside confession, the two brothers had been hunting almost none stop. Going from job to job and barely stopping in between, most of the time sleeping in the Impala rather than finding a motel.

Though this was one of the rare occasions that they had stopped at a motel. They had checked into the hotel in Green River, Wyoming late that night. Sam had taken a shower to clean off all the dirt that he had gotten on him during the last hunt before crawling into the screechy sheets, falling asleep to the sound of Dean searching through one of the newspapers that had been provided by the motel. And it was to that sound that Sam awoke five hours later. The sound of rustling paper and a pen circling something that had caught the eldest Winchesters eye.

Sam pushed himself up and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment as he shook off the last remnants of sleep. He then looked over at the small table just beside the door of the motel room and spotted Dean more or less in the same position he had been when he had fallen asleep just after midnight. Dean looked up from the paper, the bags under his eyes growing more and more each day. "I think I found us another case."

Sam pushed the sheets off his legs before swinging them over the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on either side of him as he looked over at his brother. "What?"

"San Antonio, Texas," Dean replied, his hazel green eyes scanning over the article. "Two teenagers, David and Natalie Morris found dead in their home. No signs of forced entry and cause of death unknown. Seemed completely healthy, besides the fact that they are dead. And this is the third murder like this in the last month. Mother and baby in Austin last week and an older couple in Huston the week before that."

"Any connection between them?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Only that they all lived in Texas, but there's a couple hundred miles between them and the last victims. A memorial is set for tomorrow."

Sam sighed and stood up. "Guess we're heading for Texas," he muttered as he headed towards the bathroom.

Dean stood up from the table, pulling the keys to the Impala out of his pocket. "I'm gonna go grab us some breakfast from the diner across the street!"

"Okay!" he heard faintly through the closed bathroom door. He glanced down at the paper on the table before opening the door. There was something connecting the victims, they just had to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! And a huge round of applause for Shiloh (The Empress) for beta'ing this chapter and agreeing to beta the rest of the story! Thanks love!.**

_Riley Davis -- Hayden Christensen  
Caitlyn Davis – Megan Fox  
Abigail 'Abby' Davis -- Ellen Page_

Victoria 'Vicky' Morris – Helen Mirren

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, thanks Bobby," Sam said before pulling his cell phone away from his ear and hanging up. They had left Wyoming after breakfast the day before and had only stopped for food and to get gas. Now they were an hour outside San Antonio.

"Bobby find anything?" Dean asked, his eyes briefly leaving the road and glancing over at Sam beside him.

Sam sighed. "You could say that," he began. "Deaths like this have happened all over the country, though few and far between. The last known one before these three was in San Francisco last year. Just like these, house was locked up, no sign of forced entry-"

"And the victim perfectly healthy, besides the fact that they're dead," Dean finished.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "But that's not all he found. England during the late 1990's had a spree of murders similar to this. They suddenly stopped in May of 1998 after thirty people were killed in the span of ten months. And in all those cases, a mark was left."

Dean frowned slightly and glanced over at his younger brother in the passenger seat. "What kind of mark?"

"This is where it gets more our level of weird," Sam replied, watching his brother. "Over each house where someone was murdered, a glittering green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth floated about the house."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at his brother. "A green skull? Glittering, and floating above a house?"

"That's what Bobby said," Sam responded.

Dean simply stared out the windshield for a moment as the Impala sped along the highway before both of his eyebrows went up on his forehead and he nodded slightly. "That is our level of weird."

* * *

The Impala roared into the parking lot of Holy Spirit Catholic Church in San Antonio at eleven in the morning, an hour after the funeral had begun. People were heading from the church to the large hall on the property and looked over as the Impala pulled into a parking space. The doors of the '67 creaked open as the two hunters stepped out of the car.

A few of the people attending the funeral raised eyebrows at their appearance. To say they were underdressed was an understatement, but it was not the first time they had attended a funeral in their normal attire. They got looks then and they were sure as hell getting them now. Not that it bothered the brothers.

Dean and Sam closed the doors of the Impala and began walking across the parking lot towards the hall, the last few people that had attended the funeral mass heading into the building before them. The building was narrow and long and filled with round tables where a few people were sitting and eating. On the left side of the hall was a buffet table where people where helping themselves to the donated dishes. There was a small group of people standing just inside the entrance, consoling an elderly woman who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I am so sorry Vicky," said a young brunette woman, laying her hand on the woman's arm as the brother passed. "Nat and David were good people. They didn't deserve to go like this."

Vicky sniffled. "That they were," she replied, nodding slightly to the young woman before her. "Thank you Abby."

The young woman called Abby nodded before turning away from Vicky and heading for the tables. Her hazel eyes landed on Sam and Dean and scanned over the two of them as she passed. Sam gave her a small smile as she looked them over before looking back towards where Vicky stood talking to a few lone people.

They waited a few minutes and then the last person seemed to be done talking to her, the brothers headed over to her. "Excuse me, ma'am," Dean said as the woman began to turn away. Vicky turned back and looked at him and Sam with a raised eyebrow. "We would like to ask you a few questions."

Vicky nodded. "Fine, go ahead," she gestured for them to get on with it before putting her hand to her temple.

"It was you that found them, correct?" Dean asked. Vicky sighed then nodded.

"When you found them, did you notice or smell anything strange?"

Vicky frowned at him, looking slightly suspicious. "Do I know you, young man?" she asked.

"No," Sam replied. "But we knew Natalie and David. We worked with David briefly about a year ago. We just-"

"Oh!" she gasped. Something changed in her blue eyes at the lie Sam told her of them having worked with David. "You're one of them? You worked with him?"

"Who worked with David?"

Sam and Dean both turned around to see a young woman standing a few feet from them, her arms crossed over her chest as she observed the brothers. She looked to be several years older than Abby and her dark brown, almost black hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail.

"Hello Caitlyn," Vicky greeted. "These two boys just said they worked with David."

Caitlyn's blue eyes flickered over to Vicky momentarily before going back to the brothers, turning cold as they did so. "That's impossible, Vicky. I know all those that worked with David and I've never seen these two in my life."

"I, too, can vouch for that," added young man a few years older than Caitlyn with short blond hair walked over and stood beside her. His blue eyes narrowed as he took in Sam and Dean's appearance before they he looked towards Vicky, his gaze softening. "I was David's superior and knew everyone he ever worked with and like my little sister just said, I've never seen these two before."

Caitlyn glared at the young man. "I'm not that little, Riley," she muttered before transferring her glare back towards Sam and Dean. "You have the never to badger a poor woman at her grandchildren's funeral? That is just low. Now I suggest you leave."

* * *

"That went well."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's remark as they walked towards where the Impala sat in the parking lot. They had peacefully left the hall after Caitlyn's suggestion, the young woman walking over to comfort a distraught Vicky as they left. Though she had been focused on the elderly woman, they had been followed out by the young man named Riley.

"Do you feel as if we are missing something?" Dean asked as he opened the driver's door of the Impala and looked over the roof at his younger brother.

Sam glanced back at the young man standing in the doorway, watching them. He looked back towards his brother and nodded, opening the passenger door of the black muscle car. "Yeah. How can this Riley be his supervisor? Every record of David Morris I found showed him as unemployed."

"And what did the lady mean when she asked 'You're one of them?'" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat and closed the door, Sam following his lead a few moments later and sliding into the passenger seat.

Sam shrugged as the engine roared to life and Dean backed the car out of the space. "Maybe there was something we missed," he suggested.

"We'll look some more after we check out the house tonight," Dean replied as the Impala pealed out of the parking lot of the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Information on Dean and Sam's guns are courtesy of ****Supernatural Weapons Box. ****And thanks so much to Shiloh (The Empress) for beta'ing this chapter!**

_Riley Davis -- __Hayden Christensen__  
Caitlyn Davis -- __Megan Fox__  
_  
**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 3**

It was not long after midnight that the brothers found themselves walking up the front path of a small two story home in a quiet neighborhood in San Antonio. The street was dark and quiet, no street lights and all the houses were dark. After they ducked under the caution tap that was strung across the small front porch, Dean pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and began to work on opening the door. Behind him, Sam kept an eye out for anyone that might turn them in. The last thing they needed was to get caught by the cops again.

After a few moments, the locked clicked open and Dean grasped the handle and pushed the door open as he put the pick back in his pocket. Dean quickly and quietly moved into the house with Sam seconds behind him. After the door was closed, Sam put the duffle he had been carrying over his shoulder on the floor, knelt down beside it and unzipped it, pulling two flashlights out of it. He tossed one to Dean, who immediately turned it on and began searching the house.

Sam pushed himself up off the floor, turning the flashlight on as he stood up, shining it into the living room to his left. The younger Winchester quietly slung the bag back onto his shoulder before moving into the living room, his hazel green eyes scanning for anything that might help them figure out what had killed the siblings. The living room was nice and open, painted a pale blue, the white couch complimenting it. The couch faced a flat screen on the far side of the room, a doorway leading to the kitchen not far behind it. Through the doorway, he could see Dean's flashlight moving around the room.

Sam shone the light on the fireplace just to the right of the couch and took in the pictures that sat on the mantel. Several of them contained David and Natalie by themselves or what Sam assumed to be their friends and one of them showed them with an older couple in which the teen's resemblance was obvious. Their parents. Sam frowned slightly as he moved closer to inspect the picture. David and Natalie had lived by themselves for several months now, but no records showed exactly what had happened to their parents and like David, the records that were found showed that they had been unemployed. What the hell was going on here? What were they missing?

"Sam!"

The younger Winchester turned to the doorway that led the kitchen at his brother's quiet call. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother squatting beside a chair at the table in the connected dining room, studying something on the back of it. Dean glanced over his shoulder as Sam approached and gestured to the powdery yellow substance that was stuck on the back of the chair. "Look familiar to you?"

Sam recognized what it was in an instant. "Sulfur."

"Yup," Dean responded, looking back towards the yellow patch on the back of the chair. "But I've never heard of a demon that –"

Dean stopped talking when a loud 'POP' sounded from the front hall. He glanced back at Sam and the two simultaneously turned off their flashlights. Dean then stood back up as they was able to make out two voices whispering in the hallway just inside the door of the home. Dean handed his flashlight to Sam, who as quietly as possible, let the duffle bag slide slightly down his arm, just enough from him to be able to put the flashlights back into the bag, before hitching it back up on his shoulder.

"Why would someone be here?"

"I don't know. But the wards indicate that two Muggles entered, and it hasn't activated again so they must still be here. Come on."

They were barely able to make out what the first voice said, though it was distinctly female. Who the heck was in the house? Cops could have yelled for them to come out with their hands up and there wouldn't be just two of them. This was a crime scene; they would have sent more than two officers to check it out. And what the heck was with that 'POP?' Wards? Who the heck were these people? As footsteps were heard coming down the hall, Sam and Dean began to make their way towards the doorway leading to the living room, going as quickly and quietly as possible.

The living room was empty as they entered it, but Dean pulled his Colt 911 out of the back of his pants and held it at the ready in front of him as they entered the room. A few seconds after him, Sam followed suit and pulled out his Taurus Model 92. A small amount of moonlight filtered in through the window, giving them just enough light to make sure they didn't trip over something. When they were roughly in the center of the room, a figure appeared in the doorway behind them.

"Hold it right there."

The voice was feminine, and somehow familiar. As the brothers turned around, the woman raised her arm hand, revealing a thin wooden stick in her hand.

A stick? These people were going up against guns and demons with freaking sticks? The woman made a gesture with the hand holding the stick and the brothers found the guns ripped from their hands, clattering to the floor just before the figure.

"Got 'em."

As the woman began to move into the room, pushing the guns aside with her foot, a taller and bulkier figure appeared behind her, also carrying a stick. He held it up at chest level and a bright light appeared from its tip, lighting up the room and revealing the two people before the brothers, and why them woman's voice had sounded so familiar. Both Winchesters eyes widened slightly at the woman's identity.

Caitlyn's blue eyes widened for a moment in recognition before narrowing in anger as she glared at the brothers. Her fingers flexed around the stick as she pointed it towards the brothers, her body tense. "You!"

Riley put his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly, though she continued to point her stick at them. Riley seemed satisfied and removed his hand from her shoulder before looking towards the brothers, his expression suspicious. "You two are aware that you are trespassing on a crime scene, aren't you?"

"So are you," Dean retorted. How the heck had she gotten the guns away from them? Witch maybe? Though that didn't explain the stick. Still, what the hell were they doing here? If he and Sam were trespassing, then so were they. And what they hell were they wearing? They looked like some strange looking dress or something.

"We actually have permission to be here," Riley replied, looking between the brothers, his expression thoughtful as he considered the two hunters before him. "It's our job."

"So you know that a demon killed David and Natalie?" Sam asked. Caitlyn scoffed.

"Demons? Are you kidding me?" she asked, her expression clearly saying that she thought they were nuts. "David and Natalie were killed by a standard Killing Curse. Not a demon. They don't exist."

It was Deans turn to scoff. "Oh, they exist all right, sweetheart" he replied. Something in the back of his mind seemed to tingle. "It's probably from selling your soul to one of them that you got your powers."

"Sweetheart?" she growled. She tensed up and took a step towards the brothers, her eyes narrowed in on Dean. "No one calls me-"

"Caitlyn," Riley's tone was of someone telling their child that they were in trouble. She glanced back at him, her expression of anger not leaving her face. "They're telling the truth."

Caitlyn blinked and after a moment the expression of anger faded, instead replaced with one of mild disbelief. "That's impossible, Riley. Demons don't exist."

"I saw it," he replied, not taking his eyes off his sister.

Dean glanced over at Sam during this exchange with a raised eyebrow to see if he understood what the hell was going on. Sam caught the glance and shrugged in response. Dean looked back towards the two siblings in front of them. "What do you mean you saw it?"

Caitlyn finally looked away from her brother. "He's a Legilimens."

"A what?" the brothers asked in unison.

"It's what most people know as mind reading," Riley replied.

"Mind re-that tingling thing? You looked into our heads?" Dean asked, his temper rising. He had memories that he never wanted anyone to see, especially those of his time in the Pit.

"Well, it's a lot more complicated then 'mind-reading,' but that is the basic gist of it," Riley replied calmly. Dean had to wonder just what he had seen when he had peaked into his mind. "But the point is, you're telling the truth and demons are real. Which mean this case just got a bit more complicated."

Caitlyn looked over at him. "Riley, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you are?"

"Sorry Caitlyn," he responded, his eyes not leaving the Winchesters. "We need their help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! And sorry it's been so long since the last update. School stole all my time and my muse.**

_Riley Davis -- __Hayden Christensen__  
Caitlyn Davis -- Megan__ Fox_

_Melanie Turner – Camilla Belle  
Devon Jacobson – Ian _S_omerhalder  
Lilith – Natalie Dormer  
_**  
****Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. **

**Chapter 4**

"We need their help."

Caitlyn looked towards Riley in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Riley finally removed his gaze from the two Winchesters before him and looked towards his sister. "They know how to get rid of it, we don't. And we don't know why a wizard has teamed up with one," he told her. Riley then set a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "Like it or not, we need their help."

Caitlyn shrugged his hand off and glared at him. "I definitely do not like it."

"Now wait just one minute," Dean interjected, stepping towards the two siblings. Riley and Caitlyn both turned towards him. "Who said that we want to work with you?"

"You want to figure out what's going on here, right?" Riley asked, looking between Dean and Sam. Dean glanced over at Sam, who had been looking towards Riley but looked over at his brother and caught his eye. The younger Winchester shrugged. They both looked back towards Riley. "Then we will need to work together. We know things you don't know, and you know things we don't know. It's the only logical solution."

"I still don't like the idea of working with them," Caitlyn commented, crossing her arms over her chest, the thin strip of wood still held tightly in her hand.

"I'll agree with you on that," Dean said. Caitlyn's blue eyes narrowed even further and her hand tightened around the stick.

"Dean."

The elder Winchester tore his eyes away from the glaring witch to look over at his brother. Sam sighed at the look on his brother's face. "He's got a point."

"Well, I still don't like it," two voices said in unison, one male and one female. Dean and Caitlyn glared at each other.

"So," Sam began, ignoring the two people in the room glaring at each other. He caught Riley's eyes, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his younger sister. "What do you guys know so far?"

While Sam spoke, Dean and Caitlyn stopped glaring at each other and looked towards the younger Winchester. While the glares were gone, it was still obvious that neither of them were happy with the situation even if it did make sense. At Sam's question, Riley glanced around the living room as though he suspected that someone else was there with them.

"It's probably not the best idea to talk about it here," he replied after looking around for a few moments before looking towards Sam and Dean.

Dean's glared faded and turned into a slight frown. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Caitlyn began, uncrossing her arms and dropping them down to her sides, though the one hand still maintained its tight grip around the stick. Her expression seemed that of being annoyed that she had to tell them this. "That if it's who we think it is that sent a wizard here alongside that demon, then they may still have someone watching this house."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look at her words. Well that sure didn't sound good. It looked like their job had just gotten more complicated as well. Well, more so then it had gotten a few moments ago when they had run into Riley and Caitlyn.

"Look," Riley began before looking over at Caitlyn and raising an eyebrow. The young women's pale blue eyes rolled but she held up the stick and from its tip bright light began to shine and lit up the room. Once the tip of her stick was lit, the light coming from the tip of Riley's went out and with a wave of it a pad of yellow post-it-notes and a pen appeared in his other hand. Transferring the pen into the same hand as the stick, Riley lifted the pad closer to his face and began to write something on it. "This is our address. Come by around ten and we'll tell you what we know."

Once he was done writing, Riley held the paper out towards Dean, who took it from his hand after a moment. He glanced down at the address for a moment before looking up just in time to see Riley wave his wand and make the post-it-notes and the pen disappear the same way they came. Once that was done, he gave Sam and Dean a small grin. "Well, we'd best be off. I trust you can show yourselves out?"

Without another word, the brother and sister both simultaneously turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud 'POP.' The two Winchesters stood there for a moment in silence, looking towards the spot where Riley and Caitlyn had been just moments before. Sam opened his mouth after a moment but then closed it after a few moments, not sure what to say. Well this was just great. So much for just a simple case. But then again, since when had anything in their lives been simple.

*********

"I'll be fine mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay honey," responded the dark haired women whose head was currently in the middle of Melanie Turners fireplace. The head of her mother disappeared as did the green flames that had surrounded it. The young woman sighed as she turned away from the fireplace and walked across the room to sink down onto the plush tan couch that sat in the small apartment's living room.

She knew her mother was worried about her being alone, seeing as her husband had been murdered while working just a few days prior. The elder woman was not only worried about her daughter's safety, afraid that whoever had killed Michael would come after her, but her daughters emotional state as well. She had loved Michael with all her heart and had been deviated when she had been delivered the news that he was dead.

_I can't fall apart again_, Melanie thought as she leaned her head back against a large pillow leaned against the arm rest of the couch and closed her eyes. _If I do… I don't know if I'll be able to move on._

"Hello Melanie."

The young woman's brown eyes snapped open at the masculine voice coming from behind her from the entry way to the apartment. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked over the back of the couch towards the tall man currently standing just inside the door of her apartment, a blonde woman standing beside him smirking. Melanie's eyes widened at the site of the man that had once been her boyfriend back when she had been in school. One of his last before he had just about disappeared off the face of the earth. "Devon."

"You know," he began, putting his hands behind his back as he walking over to the fireplace, gazing at the pictures on the mantle. His pale blue eyes focused on the one of her and Michael on their wedding day. "I still don't get why you choose that looser over me. I could have given you everything you ever wanted and more."

Melanie gapped at him. "You're kidding right?" she asked, her voice showing her disbelief. She had broken up with him when she had found out that he was nuttier then a fruitcake, finding pleasure in killing innocent people, and finding the ideals of the deceased nutcase Lord Voldemort to be interesting and thinking of the man of a role model of sorts. The man before her was nuts, simple as that.

Devon chuckled, looking away from the picture and at Melanie. "I forgot about that lovely sense of humor of yours," he told her. His eyes darted the blonde woman who still stood in the doorway before going back to Melanie. His lips turned upwards into a smirk. "I hear Michael also joked around a bit before Lilith here had her fun with him."

Melanie expression of disbelief turned to one of horror and shock as she glanced between Devon and the woman called Lilith. Her heart began to thud within her chest and her breathing became shallow.

"Now, let's see if you have that same sense of humor," Lilith stated as she stepped forward into the room, her eyes turning completely white when she raised her hand towards Melanie. The moment her hand went up, Melanie's screams of pain filled the apartment and would not be heard due to the spelled placed on the Turner couples residence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! And this story now has a trailer! It's up on YouTube! Just search the story name and it will come up! And a huge thanks to Leslie (****onestop_hpfan18****) for beta'ing this chapter!**

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page  
__Olivia 'Libby' Davis - __Ellen Page  
__Jason Hamilton - Chris Pine  
__Caitlyn Davis - Megan__ Fox  
__Riley Davis - __Hayden Christensen_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. **

**Chapter 5  
**

The address Riley had given them hours before led them toward the outskirts of San Antonio, where there were few houses with plenty of land between them. Horse ranches. One of them seemed to have been recently abandoned, the grass on the property growing over the wooden fence that once kept horses on the property. But the property just past it was still flourishing, with at least half a dozen horses wandering around several of the acres between the one story ranch house and the road. It was at the driveway to this ranch that the Impala pulled into a stop before. Beside the long dirt driveway was a large, rusted metal sign hanging on the wooden fence that read, 'DAVIS RANCH - SINCE 1874.' On the other side of the fence, a brown mare stood there watching them.

"Well, he was right," Dean commented as he looked at the sign one last time before tapping on the gas and guiding the Impala down the driveway. "Can't miss that sign."

With a small cloud of dust trailing behind it, the Impala came to a stop a few minutes later before a large one story ranch house. While it looked to have been there for quite a while, it was obviously kept up very well. A large, spacious porch wrapped around the entire building with chairs scattered around it and a hammock hanging to the right side of the front door. A ways behind the house was a large barn that, unlike the main house, was showing its age in some spots. Just looking at it made you wonder why it hadn't collapsed yet. It looked as though if Dean was to walk over and blow on it the thing would fall to the ground. How the hell was that thing still standing?

The rumble of the Impala's engine disappeared a few moments before the two forward doors opened and the Winchester brothers stepped out of the vehicle. Both of them had their guns hidden inside their jackets as well as a flask of holy water just in case this turned out to be a trap. Wouldn't be the first time that a witch actually turned out to be a demon. Though, Riley and Caitlyn were obviously a lot more powerful than the last witches they had run into.

As the brothers walked up to the wooden front door of the house, they could hear a horse somewhere on the property neighing. Glancing over at Sam, Dean let out a heavy sigh and went to push the doorbell when the door to the home opened. Looking up at them was the young woman that had been comforting Vicky at the funeral, though her hair was considerable shorter than it had been at the funeral.

"Hi...It's Abby, right?" Sam asked after a moment. The young woman smiled at the brothers.

"Ah, you must be the two hotties from the funeral she was telling me about," the woman smirked as her hazel eyes looked them both over. The Winchesters exchanged a glance. From somewhere within the house they heard a female voice yell, "LIBBY!"

The young woman called Libby rolled her eyes and glanced back into the house atthe sound of someone's running footsteps grew closer.

"What? That's what you said," she told whoever it was that was approaching the door. A few moments later the same young women that was at the funeral appeared beside her, the only physical difference between them outside of the clothes they were wearing was the length of their hair.

Abby smiled sheepishly at the brothers as she pushed Libby out of the doorway and stepped aside to let them in. "Sorry about my sister. Come on in."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before Dean stepped through the doorway first, Sam following him through a few seconds later. They found themselves in the spacious living room of the house that just like the outside had a rustic feel to it. The wooden beams that held up the roof were exposed and it was between two of these beams a ceiling fan hung down and circulated the air in the room. The walls were an off white color and the room furnished in a way that only added to the rustic feel. To the left of the front door was a wide doorway that led to a large kitchen with attached dining room while further in on the right side was a hallway that they assumed led to the bedrooms of the home.

"Riley and Caitlyn should be back soon. They got called into work for some reason," Abby told them as she closed the front door. She gestured them towards an L-shaped couch that was just inside the door. Before it sat a long, wooden coffee table and up on the wall above the fireplace was a widescreen TV. To its left was a bookshelf that held no books but was full of pictures, though from where they stood it was hard to make out the content of the photographs. The brothers walked over and sat down on the length of the couch that was facing the television while the twins settled down on the other end.

"Probably another murder," Libby commented as she settled down on the couch. She crossed her legs Indian style and looked over at the brothers. "Riley said you only knew of three within the last month. Try tripling that."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Just how much had Riley seen when he took a peek within their heads? Apparently a lot more than they wanted. Sam then cleared his throat. "Over nine murders in a month? Something like that would be in the papers."

"It was in the papers," Abby told them, glancing over at her twin beside her.

"Just not the Muggle ones," Libby added a few seconds later.

"The what?" the brothers asked in unison.

"Muggle, non-magical person," Abby told them, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in amusement. Beside her, Libby was smirking. "From what Riley and Caitlyn told us when they got back last night –"

"Or rather this morning," Libby interjected. Abby looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Libby grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Continue."

Abby rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upward as she fought to hide her amusement. "As I was saying," she began. "They told us that you knew nothing about the Magical Community and that you said something about selling our souls to get our powers. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"All the witches we have ever met have sold their souls to get their powers," Dean replied, gesturing to himself and Sam as he spoke.

"Well, we're definitely not in that category," Libby stated as she reached up the left sleeve of the black long sleeved shirt she wore and pulled out a stick of wood similar to those that they had seen Riley and Caitlyn use hours before. "You see, members of the Magical Community are born with their powers. It's in our blood."

"Anyway, the Magical Community also has its own newspaper," Abby told them, looking over at Libby beside her and nodding. Her twin smirked and lifted the stick up into the air before flicking her wrist. A thick newspaper landed on the coffee table with a 'PLOP!' The name _The USA Magical_ was written in large letters across the top of the paper. Sam leaned forward and grabbed the paper, his brow furrowed as he read the headlines. 'Mysterious Death Toll Continues To Rise' was the main headline of the paper, the subtitle below it saying, 'Aurors Suspect Devon Behind Them.' The article took up half of the front page, but it was what was below it that caught Sam and Dean's attention. Below the headline, 'Marsil Marketplace Massacre Four Year Anniversary,' was a large full color photograph that was moving. The occupants of the photo smiling happily at the camera. But what surprised them more then the fact that the photograph was moving (the man in the picture smiling and then kissing the woman's cheek) was that they knew the female in the photo.

Sam then read the caption below the photo aloud. "Famed Auror Jason Hamilton with his fiancée Caitlyn Davis just days before the attack on Marsil Marketplace. Hamilton was killed by followers of Devon after helping many escape the attack before being killed himself just one week before his wedding."

Silence rang throughout the room for several minutes before Libby finally spoke. "She didn't always have the ice queen type reputation that she has these days," she said. Gone was the girl's peppiness that had been so present a few moments before. "Well, yeah she did, just not that kind of ice queen. You see, she was well on her way to being an Olympic Figure Skater when the attack happened."

"It was a month after the attack that she went into Auror training," Abby added a few seconds after her sister had finished speaking. She exchanged a glance with her twin before looking towards Sam and Dean. "I was never one to believe in true love or soul mates or all that crap…until I saw those two together. And when he was killed so was a part of her."

Once again silence filled the room after these words and not comfortable silence either. Dean shifted on the couch and cleared his throat as Sam put the paper back on the coffee table. "So," Dean began as Libby waved her stick once more and the paper disappeared. "What exactly is an Auror?"

The mood in the room seemed to change as the subject was changed and the somber expression on the face of the twins seemed to lift. Libby shifted in her seat and opened her mouth to answer when the fireplace erupted in emerald green flames. Sam and Dean both tensed and stood while the twins just remained seated, watching as a figure emerged from the flames and stepped out of the fireplace. Riley smiled at the twins as the flames settled down before stepping off to the right, brushing soot off of his clothing.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, both of them having their eyebrows raised. They could travel through fireplaces? What was next? Witches actually flying on brooms? The flames erupted again and a moment later Caitlyn was stepping out of the fireplace. She frowned at the brothers as she brushed the soot off her clothing before heading down the hallway where the bedrooms were located. Riley flinched when a few moments later they could hear the sound of a door slamming shut. Abby and Libby looked towards their brother, their faces once more solemn.

"Another one?" Abby asked softly.

Riley nodded. "Melanie Turner."

Abby gasped softly and covered her mouth with her hands while Libby sadly looked towards the hallway. "I'll go talk to her," she said as she uncrossed her legs and pushed herself up off the couch before heading down the hallway.

Riley watched her go before looking towards Sam and Dean who were still standing while they had watched this exchange. He gave the brothers a small smile. "Sorry about that. Melanie was a good friend of Caitlyn's back in school."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page  
__Olivia 'Libby' Davis – Ellen Page  
__Caitlyn Davis - Megan__ Fox  
__Riley Davis - __Hayden Christensen_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 6**

"What a morning," Riley muttered before he heaved a heavy sigh as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Abby stood up from the couch and began to head towards the kitchen but paused when she was standing behind the Winchesters. "You guys want a beer or something?" she asked, looking between them as they looked over the back of the couch to see her.

"Just a beer for me," Sam replied.

"What do you have besides beer?" asked Dean. With the way things were going so far and would probably only get worse after this, alcohol sounded damn good.

"Butterbeer and Firewhisky," she answered quickly. "Wizarding drinks. But if you want something with more of a kick, go with the Firewhisky. If you think regular whisky has a kick to it," she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head as she scoffed.

Dean gave her a small smile. "I'll take that then," he told her. She nodded and headed into the kitchen, her arms dropping back down to her sides as she went.

"Thanks Abby!" he called after her as he headed over to the end of the couch she had been sitting on and dropped down with a sigh. After leaning back for a moment he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at the Winchesters. "Anyway, how much did Abby and Libby get to tell you before we got him?"

"Not much really," Sam replied and Abby walked back into the room, holding onto four bottles. Three looked the same while one was obviously different, which is the one she handed to Sam before passing one of the three to Dean. She then sat down beside her brother and handed him one of the bottles.

"Dean had just asked about Auror's," she told Riley as she opened the lid of her bottle and took a swig. Riley looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. She caught the look and asked, "What?"

He shook his head and looked towards Sam and Dean. "You know it's bad when she grabs a Firewhisky," he told the Winchesters, ignoring the glare coming from his younger sibling. "Anyway, the best way to describe what an Auror is is to say that they are the police of the Wizarding World."

"And you and Caitlyn are Aurors?" Dean asked as he opened his bottle of Firewhisky and took a swig of it, wincing slightly as it burned down his throat. Yeah, that definitely had more of a kick to it than regular whisky.

"Yeah," Riley replied after taking a sip of his own firewhisky. "I entered training right after I got out of school and Caitlyn entered five years ago."

"Yeah, Abby and Libby told us about what happened to her fiancé," Sam commented before taking a drink of his beer. Riley nodded and looked down at his bottle for a moment before looking back towards them.

"The man that killed Jason is who we are pretty damn sure is behind the attacks," he told them, looking between them as he said this. "His name is Devon Jacobson. He's a wizard and a powerful one at that along with being a bit of a nutcase seeing as his idol his Lord Voldemort."

Dean's eyebrows went up on his forehead. Beside him, Sam's eyebrow's furrowed. "Voldi-what?" Dean asked.

"Voldemort, a major threat to England back in the nineties," Abby explained. "He was at the height of his power in 1997, before Harry Potter killed him in May of 1998. A Pureblood fanatic, those that fought against him were killed by himself or his followers. He killed dozens of people in that one year before he was brought down. Took years for the Ministry of Magic over there to clean up the mess."

Sam frowned for a moment as he began to put two and two together in his head. "Did he happen to leave some sort of mark over the homes of those he killed?"

Riley frowned at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes. A green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark. The Mark of Lord Voldemort."

Sam and Dean glanced towards each other. The spree of murder's Bobby had told them about that happened in the later 1990's that Bobby had told them about, murders that were so similar to what they were facing now, where done by an extremely powerful wizard that this Devon guy apparently looked up to.

"So it's because of Devon you wouldn't tell us anything last night?" Sam asked, looking away from his brother and back towards Riley and Abby.

Riley nodded. "Yup. Because like Voldemort, Devon has followers. Followers that could've been there listening to us. Promises of power I guess, because that is what he is after. He's not a blood fanatic like Voldemort was, he's after power and control and sadly he has a few followers that want to get a piece of his power. Though that doesn't explain why he's teamed up with a demon," he mused, taking a swig of his firewhisky. "Oh, by the way. We found some sulfur at Melanie's place, though she was also killed with a killing curse."

"Killing curse?" Sam repeated.

"Instant death to whoever it is cast upon and one of the three Unforgivable curses. The only way we can tell it's been used is the look of horror on the face of those that it's cast upon. Only Auror's are permitted to use them and only in extreme cases," Riley explained. "And even then I don't like to use it because Unforgivables were discovered to be addictive a few years back, like cocaine or meth, along with the fact that you have to mean them. So I usually just stun more often than not."

"And the other two?" Sam asked somewhat hesitantly, glancing over at Dean beside him. These Unforgivable's did not sound good. If Killing was one of them, what were the other two?

"Cruciatus and Imperius," Abby replied. "Cruciatus causes extreme pain and if placed on someone enough times and long enough, it can drive people insane. The Imperius Curse allows the castor complete control. Whoever is under this curse does whatever they are told. So some of his followers may be under this curse, we don't know," she shrugged. "It's impossible to tell and creates a nightmare of paperwork."

"It caused a load of problems back in England under Voldemort," Riley added. "Some people claimed to be under it while they actually weren't after he fell, while a few actually may have been under the curse but like Abby said there is no way of telling. But it is possible to throw it off. Auror's have to learn how to throw it off within their first two years of training."

"Damn," Dean commented before taking a swig of his firewhisky. What if whoever was working with this demon was under this curse and had no control over their actions? It was always a punch in the gut whenever an innocent person got killed on a job. They had to find the common factor between all the victims before someone else was killed for no apparent reason. "Anything connecting the victims?"

"Besides all of them being a part of the magical community here in Texas? Nope," Riley responding, shaking his head.

"You got their files?" Sam asked, leaning forward and setting his beer down on the coffee table.

Riley nodded and set down his firewhisky. "Yeah," he replied. "Since Caitlyn and I are part of the task force assigned to the case, we made copies of their files to bring home to see if we could find anything." He then reached inside the pocket of his long jacket and pulled out a thin piece of wood. He looked up towards the Winchester's. "This is my wand. Most wizards and witches have to use them as a channel for our power. A focus point. Wandless magic is extremely rare and difficult. I can count on one hand the number of wandless people that have lived within the past century, only one is still living and his abilities in it are not as strong as some of the others," he explained before waving it through the air before him. Like with the newspaper, a pile of manila file folders landed on the coffee table with a plop. "Maybe a different set of eyes can find something."

Sam leaned forward and opened the top folder as Dean sat down his firewhisky before grabbing a few folders and opening them., spreading them out side by side to see if he could spot anything in common between them.

Melanie Amelia Turner  
Date of Birth: July 17th 1984  
Occupation: Reporter for _The USA Magical  
_School: Southern Texas Magical Academy, Class of 2001  
Blood: Pure  
Parents: Daniel Davidson, retired Quiddich player, 1956-  
Vanessa Williams, retired Unspeakable, 1959-  
Spouse: Michael Turner, Auror, 1983-2009  
-killed in action

David Anthony Morris  
Date of Birth: May 3rd 1990  
Occupation: Auror Trainee  
School: Southern Texas Magical Academy, Class of 2007  
Blood: Half  
Parents: Adam Morris, Auror, 1960-2009  
Angela Carson, Auror, 1961-2009  
- killed in action

Natalie Amanda Morris  
Date of Birth: August 19th, 1992  
School: Southern Texas Magical Academy, Class of 2010  
Blood: Half  
Parents: Adam Morris, Auror, 1960-2009  
Angela Carson, Auror, 1961-2009  
- killed in action

All the files went on like this. Out of the nine folders that were on the coffee table, they had only known of three outside of the one that happened while they were there. But so far there was no connection that Dean could see outside of the fact that they all lived in Texas and went to school in Texas. The ages were anywhere between four and forty but nothing else that Dean could spot. All the while Riley and Abby simply sat there watching them look over the files. It was while looking over them for a second time that he spotted something they all had in common.

"Sam," he said and his brother stopped looking at the files he had been looking over and towards his brother. Dean pointed to the common factor he found in each of the files. Sam then looked at the files he had and his eyebrows went up on his forehead.

"Got something?" Riley asked, leaning forward on the couch.

Sam nodded, looking toward the two Davis siblings. "We think so. All those that were murdered were somehow related to an Auror that was killed in the past year. Parent, husband, sibling, all Aurors killed in action."

"Can't believe we missed that," Riley muttered as he pushed himself up off the couch. He walked over to the hallway that led to the bedrooms and stopped beside it. "Caitlyn! Libby! They got something!"

As the sound of a door opening and rushing feet was heard, Abby smiled towards the two brothers. "Guess all we needed was another pair of eyes. "

"Are you kidding?" Caitlyn asked as she entered the living room with Libby a few steps behind her. "These guys with no proper training whatsoever got something that a whole team of Auror's missed?"

Dean smiled smugly. "We sure did." She may have lost her fiancée, but they had lost people that they loved too.

Caitlyn glared at Dean and Riley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Caitlyn," Riley said, his tone warning the young woman to cut it out.

Caitlyn crossed her arms as she dropped onto the couch beside Abby. "What do ya got?"

"They were all related to Auror's killed within the last year," Dean told her, still looking a bit smug.

Before anything else could be said the doorbell of the home rang. The four Davis siblings looked at each other in confusion. Riley pulled out his wand once more and slowly made his way towards the front door. Abby and Caitlyn got up from the couch, Caitlyn pulling out her wand as well while the twins were both tense, able to grab their wands at a moment's notice.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting company besides us?" Sam asked as he and Dean looked between the siblings.

Libby shook her head."We have charms on the property that let us know when someone that is not one of us enters it. And the charms didn't sound."

That definitely did not sound good. The Winchester's stood up from the couch, both turning towards the door, their hands going towards the guns hidden inside their jackets. Riley got to the door and with is wand at the ready, opened the door with his other hand. On the porch stood a young woman with dark brown hair and eye wearing all black, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked into the house.

Sam stopped going for his gun. "Ruby?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page  
__Olivia 'Libby' Davis – Ellen Page  
__Caitlyn Davis - Megan__ Fox  
__Riley Davis - __Hayden Christensen  
__Amy Kendrick - __Emilie de Ravin  
Unnamed Wizard - __Adam Brody  
__Unnamed Demon - __Josh Hartnett  
_**  
****Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 7**

Riley glanced back at Sam. "You know her?" he asked, gesturing towards Ruby.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he replied, moving around the couch towards the door as Ruby pushed past Riley and into the house.

"What the hell are you doing here? Wait, how the hell did you know we were here?" Dean asked as he too moved around the couch.

"Cause Lilith knows you are here," Ruby replied, uncrossing her arms. "And is the one that made an alliance with Devon."

"Lilith?" Caitlyn asked, still gripping her wand tightly.

"Demon head honcho," Dean answered, though he was still glaring at the demon in front of him. She may have helped them with Anna and Sam while he was in Hell but that didn't mean that he liked her or trusted her. "And you'll want to clean this place once she leaves," he continued, gesturing towards Ruby.

"Why?" Riley asked, flexing his fingers around his wand. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer he was going to get. Ruby looked over at him and her eyes flashed black. Riley gasped softly. Demon. He only knew that from the memories he had seen when he had peeked into Sam and Dean's minds the night before.

"Why would she make a deal with Devon?" Sam asked, ignoring the look on Riley's face when Ruby showed him what she was and the glare she was getting from Dean.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "She's only giving out the orders to help those under Devon murder certain people, not the why."

"That all you got for us?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at the demon.

She glared at the hunter. "Almost. There will be another one tonight. Amy Kendrick."

Caitlyn's glare was gone as she stared at the demon, her expression blank. Her siblings all glanced at her worriedly. "You sure?"

Ruby nodded. "Positive," she replied before looking back towards Sam and Dean. "That's it. I've done my good deed for the month. I'm gone." And with that she turned and walked out the door. She had vanished before she even reached the end of the porch.

Sam looked toward Caitlyn. "So you know this Amy?"

The dark haired Auror nodded. "She's my best friend. We were roommates back in school. Her father was an Auror killed back in February."

"You know where she lives?" Dean asked. He hated going off of info they got from Ruby, but the demon had told the truth in the case of Anna. Her info was typically spot on. He didn't trust her, but he would check out the info she would give them.

The cold look returned to the young woman's face as she nodded.

* * *

Amy Kendrick sat at her desk writing up a report for work that was due in the morning. The young witch was the secretary to the wizard that was the United States representative in the United Wizarding Nations and for her to forget to do something was a rarity. But her boss knew why she had taken the day off and that she would probably be rushing to do this paperwork. It had been her father's birthday, the first birthday he wasn't able to celebrate since he had been killed in February. It had just been her and her father Amy's entire life, her mother having died in childbirth.

She put down her quill and reached over to grab the small glass of firewhisky she had on the desk with her. The burning liquid down her throat was comforting since she had spent the majority of the day simply numb. Due to it just being her and her father, the two were extremely close. Even when she moved after she had graduated, she still talked to him every day over the floo. She had been devastated when the two Auror's had shown up in her apartment to tell her that he was dead.

It was as she set the glass down that she heard movement out in the main living area and since she lived alone and owned no pet, that was a sure fire sign that something was up. As she walked out into the living room, she glanced around, her hand lingering over the pocket where her wand was stored. Amy reached the center of the room and turned around in a circle, looking around for anything out of place. Nothing. Must have been her mind playing tricks on her. She then turned to head back to the office room but only made it a few steps before she was grabbed from behind, a hand going over her mouth to stifle her screaming.

A dark haired young man appeared before her, twirling a wand in his hands. "Amy isn't it?" he asked. "We've never had the pleasure of meeting before but we've been sent here tonight on behalf of Devon Jacobson."

Amy stopped struggling in the burly man's arms. Devon. Well that explained it. The nutter was behind this. But what could he possibly want with her?

"Now, you are probably wondering why we were sent here," the man continued as if knowing what Amy had been thinking. "Simple. Your father was one of those that stood against Devon. You are related to him. All those that oppose us will die along with their families."

"Not if we have anything to do with it."

The male voice came from the air behind the young man, who had the deer in headlights look on his face. Wait a minute? She knew that voice. The air behind the man seemed to almost shimmer as four invisibility cloaks were pulled off to reveal two people she knew and two she did not. Her blue eyes widened at the familiar duo of Riley and Caitlyn Davis. Riley waved his wand and the unknown man's wand went clattering to the ground at his feet before he could even turn around.

The man that held her tightened his grip and growled at the newcomers. "Winchesters," the man spat. The wizard's eyes went even wider if at all possible. This was the guy that Devon sent to kill her? Caitlyn pointed her wand at the wizards back and a beam of red light shot out of it and hit the man, who immediately fell to the floor unconscious. The man holding her growled once more.

The shorter of the two men that had been hidden with Riley and Caitlyn stepped forward. "You picked the wrong house," he said.

The man holding her chuckled. "Why? Because you're here to stop me from killing this bitch?"

The man smirked, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling above them. "Nope. Because we've been here for the past three hours waiting for you."

Amy felt the man behind her shift, looking up at the ceiling above them. He chuckled darkly. "There ain't nothing there."

The taller man behind him glanced over at Riley where he was checking the bindings that Caitlyn had conjured around the stunned wizard and nodded before a small smile appeared on his face. Riley waved his wand, also smiling. "Guess again," the taller man stated.

She felt the man holding her shift once more as he looked up at the ceiling. From the position he was holding her in, when she looked up Amy was able to see the edge of some sort of circle drawn on her ceiling. Invisible ink. When had they had the time to do that? And how could they have been there for hours? She would've known that they were in her apartment.

"Sam," the shorter man said. The taller of the two men stepped forward, pulling a worn journal from the inside of his jacket and opening it.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," he read, glancing up from the journal every now and then. The man behind her began jerking and grunting as Sam read. The further Sam got into it, the looser the man's grip on her became. Once the grip gets loose enough, Amy gets her chance and is able to pull free of his grip. She runs until she is on the other side of the living room, leaning against the wall.

From where she leaned against the opposite wall, Amy was able to see the whole scene clearly. The man that was holding her stood beneath some sort of symbol that had been drawn on her ceiling. The man is twitching, grunting, and screaming as Sam continued to read from the journal. But the most disturbing thing that Amy saw about it was the man's eyes. They were black. What the hell was going on? Amy jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and turned to see Caitlyn standing beside her, her expression blank as she looked at Amy.

"You can get rid of me, but Lilith will prevail!"

The man's shout made the two young women look back towards the scene before them. Sam had paused his chanting while the shorter one stepped closer to the black eyed man. "What's Lilith's plan?"

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Like she tells us anything," he said as he brought his head back up. "But I do know that killing wizards is only a small part in the grand scheme of things."

"Sam."

"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo," Sam continued. "Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri."

Amy gasped loudly, for when the last word left Sam's mouth, the man with the black eyes lifted his head up towards the ceiling and let out a long, loud scream that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. As the man screamed though, black smoke poured out of his mouth. When the last bit of smoke left his mouth, the man crumpled to the ground as the smoke flew up the chimney, making a bone chilling squealing noise as it went.

Silence filled the room as the shorter to the two men walked over to the body and squatted down, pressing two fingers to the man's neck. The only sound in the room that could be heard was that of Amy's harsh breathing. The man sighed and pulled his hand away from the man's neck, looking back towards Sam as he put the journal back inside his jacket, his expression somber.

"What the hell was that thing?" Amy shouted, her voice showing that she was on the verge of hysterics. Four heads turned towards her.

"That was a demon," said the shorter of the two men that she had yet to meet. He then smiled at her. "And we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Dean."

Amy's eyebrows shot up as the man named Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown and your trying to flirt with me? SO NOT THE TIME!"

Sam and Riley both fought down smiles as the smile disappeared from Dean's face. Where she stood beside Amy Caitlyn just rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! And just because they are parting ways doesn't mean the story is over. There is a lot more to come. These past few chapters were basically and introduction. **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page_

_Olivia 'Libby' Davis – Ellen Page_

_Caitlyn Davis - Megan__ Fox_

_Riley Davis - __Hayden Christensen_

_Amy Kendrick - __Emilie de Ravin_

_Devon Jacobson – __Ian Somerhalder_  
_Lilith – Natalie Dormer_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. **

**Chapter 8**

Half an hour had passed since the whole fiasco in her apartment and during those thirty minutes, Amy had floo'd over to Davis Ranch while Sam and Dean took care of the demon and Riley and Caitlyn had taken the stunned wizard back to the Texas Magical Authority Headquarters for questioning. As soon as she had stepped out of the fireplace, Abby and Libby had taken one look at her and while Abby had guided her to the couch, Libby ran into the kitchen and came back with a mug of hot chocolate for her. She had nearly been killed, found out demons were real, and had been rescued by her best friend, her best friend's older brother, and two men that knew how to take down a demon. That paperwork was so not going to be done.

After she was settled down on the couch with the hot chocolate was when Riley, Caitlyn, Sam and Dean had arrived via portkey. They settled down on the couch as Abby and Libby got firewhiskeys for the four of them. It was once they were settled that Amy began asking all the questions that had been running through her head since she had arrived at the ranch. "Okay, first things first. How the hell had you been there for hours and I had no idea about it?" she asked, setting her mug down on the coffee table and looking around towards Riley and Caitlyn beside her.

"That part was actually your idea," Riley replied. "You suggested that the plan be wiped from your memory so however attacked you wouldn't have any idea."

Amy blinked as she processed his words. Memory charm. Yeah, that would certainty do it. And that did sound like something she would suggest in that kind of a situation. Wipe the memory so the enemy would not see the plan.

"That was a good idea," Caitlyn commented, giving her friend a small grin. Though it was nothing like the grins that she used to give, back when Jason was alive. She hadn't smiled like that since he had been killed and Amy had to admit that she missed that part of her best friend. The part that had been so happy and full of life and energy. These days even a small smile from her was rare. "We could've been faced with a wizard that was actually skilled."

"Instead of the moron who had an ego the size of this state," Amy added a few seconds later. They had gotten a lucky break there. Things could have gone a lot worse than they had. Her cup of hot chocolate was halfway to her mouth when another question entered her mind and she once more lowered the cup down to her lap. "So that was a demon?" she asked looking towards Sam and Dean. Sam nodded in response to her question. Amy sighed. "Then how did you get rid of it? What was that thing on my ceiling?"

"The symbol on the ceiling was a Devil's Trap," Dean answered after taking a drink of his firewhisky. "Get a demon in one and they are stuck there. They aren't powerless in them, but it sure makes them easier to exorcise."

Amy's eyebrows went up on her forehead. "That was an exorcism? Like that old movie?"

Dean shook his head. "That was a movie. This is real."

Amy nodded slowly, her fingers playing with the handle of the mug in her hands. "Okay," she said softly before looking towards the Davis siblings beside her. "I'll take a firewhisky now."

* * *

Several hours after Amy had left Davis Ranch, a little more relaxed after two bottles of firewhisky, found Sam and Dean standing on the porch just outside of the front door with Riley. Caitlyn had retreated to her room after she had taken Amy home and Libby had helped her twin to her room a few minutes after Caitlyn had returned. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, casting a soft golden glow on the Texan landscape.

"Look," Riley began after the front door had closed behind them. He stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but just the same, thank you. You helped us save a girl that I've known since she and my sister were twelve, and now we can keep an eye on those who also had Auror relatives die within the last year. So, thanks."

Dean shrugged. "It's what we do."

Riley grinned. "I know," he said before pulling his right hand out of his pocket and tapping the side of his head. "Remember?"

"Yeah," Sam said, chuckling as he nodded. He held out his hand towards Riley. "If you ever come across something involving demons again, give us a call."

Riley took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Will do."

Once the handshake was over, Sam turned and headed down the front steps. He stopped at the bottom step when he realized that Dean was not following him. He looked back and saw his brother still standing in front of Riley. "Dean?"

"I'll be there in a sec," the elder Winchester answered after a moment, looking towards his younger brother. Sam nodded after a second before heading over to where the Impala sat in the driveway a few yards away from the front steps.

Riley watched this exchange with a look of curiosity and raised an eyebrow when Dean turned back towards him. "Dean?"

"I…" Dean cleared his throat. "Just what all did you see when you peeked into my head?" he asked after a few moments. Had Riley seen bits of his time in Hell and what he had done while he was there? All those souls he had tortured after he had broken on the rack. It had taken him over two months to even tell his brother about his time in the Pit and now some guy he had just met knew as well.

"You're wonder how much of your time in Hell I saw?" Riley asked after a few moments of silence between the two men. Dean nodded. "Enough," Riley answered before heaving a heavy sigh. "But trust me when I say that I have seen worse when peeking into people's heads."

Dean's brow furrowed as he looked at the wizard. "Worse than Hell? Of seeing me carving up people?"

Riley nodded and looking down at the wood of the porch beneath their feet. "The mind of a serial killer. The mind of a rapist. The mind of a child molester and pedophiles. The mind of a psycho murder," he listed, shoving his hand back into his pocket and leaning against the wooden poll just to the side of the steps. He looked back up at Dean after a few moments. "Looking into the minds and memories of people like that? Ten thousand times worse than what I saw in your mind."

Dean swallowed and nodded after a few moments of silence between the two men, and not the comfortable kind either. He then cleared his throat. "Like Sam said, ever come across something like this again, give us a call."

A small smile appeared on Riley's face and he nodded. "If we do, I'll be sure to," he replied, removing his hand from his pocket and extending it towards Dean. Dean took the offered hand and gave it a quick but firm shake before turning and heading towards the Impala. Sam stood beside the passenger's side door, waiting for Dean. "You okay?" Sam asked softly as his brother approached the driver's side door.

Dean glanced back at the porch to see Riley still standing there and nodded as he looked at Sam over the roof of the Impala. "Yeah, I'm good," he replied before grabbing the door handle and pulling the driver's door open before sliding behind the steering wheel.

* * *

Deep within the Rocky Mountains was the hidden home of Devon Jacobson and his followers. It was in a place that was snow covered year round and besides, who would think to look for him in a place like this? Devon was known for liking the posh and extravagant and this place certainly was not. Well, for the most part. The private room that he had in this large cave was, but the area's that the rest of his followers saw, not so much. The only ones to have ever seen in inside of his private rooms were the members of his inner circle. And it was in here that he was currently residing.

"What do you mean we are just going to stop?"

Devon turned his pale blue eyes towards the powerful demon he had struck a deal with. She and her people sure were handy these days, especially since some of the new recruits into his ranks were….well, pathetic. The one they had lost to the Davis siblings was one of them. They would probably be better off without him. The idiot. He put his hands on the small table before him and looked over it at her. "You know that this was just the first step. Let them think they have won for a while."

A chilling grin appeared on Lilith's face. "Now that I like the sound of."

"Lure them into a false sense of security," he continued, moving away from the table and walking over to the small bar that he had in his room. He grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and turned back towards the blonde demon. "Let things be quiet for a couple of months and then start part two of our plan. And I know exactly who to get for the host that you requested."

"Really?" she asked as she walked over to where he stood beside the bar, taking a drink of his firewhisky. "Do tell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Also, a song to listen to while reading this chapter is **_**Forest Battle**_** from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Score by Steve Jablonsky. It can be found on YouTube. A lot of the upcoming chapters will feature music to listen to that really helped inspire the chapter. We now pick up two months after the last chapter and after episode fourteen (Sex and Violence) of season four of Supernatural. **

_Caitlyn Davis - Megan__ Fox  
__Jason Hamilton - Chris Pine_

_Devon Jacobson – Ian __Somerhalder__  
Lilith – Natalie Dormer_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 9**

Two months after their run-in with the Winchester's and the whole demon fiasco found things to be very quiet. Work had slowed down quite a bit since all the murders had stopped. Even though the Head Auror had not believed them about the demon bit, they had still brought in a wizard that was involved and they pinned the entire thing on him. Even when they gave the wizard veritaserum the Head had still not believe that demons were involved in it all. So the entire thing was pinned on Devon since they did believe that he was a follower of the man and people once again felt safe. Aurors were once again able to relax a bit and not have to be on call round the clock. Which led to where Caitlyn's current location.

She had Apparated to the Aerodrome Ice Skating Complex in Houston after dinner that evening and was able to get the rink to herself since the owner just happened to be a Squib. She had spent a long time just sitting on the bench, starring at the ice. She hadn't touched her skates since Jason had been killed but for the first time in five years she felt a pull towards the ice, a longing to skate again. She had fought against the urge for days, because skating reminded her of Jason and thinking of him and what they had and what they could have had hurt. But she couldn't fight it any longer.

She stood in the doorway that led out to the ice, gripping the walls beside her tightly. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Caitlyn stepped out onto the ice. Even though it had been five years, it only took her a few seconds for her to steady herself and start gliding across the ice. It was like riding a bike for her. Once you learned, you never forgot. But that wasn't the only thing that Caitlyn remembered as she glided across the ice, her body automatically remembering what to do. Memories floated through her mind, memories of her days with Jason.

"_You are so graceful," Caitlyn laughed as she watched her boyfriend try to duplicate the Triple Lutz she had down a few moments before. Keyword being 'try.' Yes he was a decent skater himself but he was nowhere near the level of skill that was required to pull off a Triple. She skated over to where her fallen boyfriend was picking himself up, still laughing._

_Twenty-five year old Auror Jason Hamilton grinned at his girlfriend as he got back onto his feet. "I try."_

_She skated up to him and stopped before him, smiling up at him. She reached up and patted his cheek. "Leave the Luz's to me, hun."_

_A pout formed on Jason's face, though his blue eyes shinned with laughter. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"_

_Caitlyn chuckled and shook her head. "'Cause I'm the one that's training for the Olympics, Mr. Shoe-In-For-Head-Auror."_

_Jason continued to pout. "No fair."_

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes before moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck."You goofball."_

_The pout disappeared and was replaced with a smirk as he placed his hands on her hips. "You know you love me for it," the grin disappeared for a moment as well as his hands on her waist and he reached into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. Caitlyn stopped breathing as her eyes landed on the small black box that was pulled out of the pocket. _

"_Which is why I wanna ask you something," he began softly, the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he opened the box, his eyes never leaving her face as he watched her reaction. Inside the box was a silver ring with a single small diamond. "__Caitlyn__ Marisa Davis, will you marry me?"_

Caitlyn's ankle twisted to the side as she landed a Triple Lutz, sending her crashing down onto the ice, landing hard on her back. She simply lay there for a moment before she brought her hands up to her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to escape her. Jason was dead and had been dead for five years. She had cried enough in the days after. She would not break down now.

"Have a good trip down memory lane?"

Caitlyn gasped at the voice and pushed herself into a sitting position. She glanced around before spotting the speaker near the entrance to the ice. The lump disappeared from her throat and her eyes narrowed. "Devon," she spat as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Hello Caitlyn," Devon responded as he stepped out onto the ice. Following him was a woman that appeared to be around the same age as her with short blonde hair and a dangerous air about her. Caitlyn twisted her right wrist at a certain angle and her wand fell from the arm holster right into her hand right hand. Devon spotted the wand in her hand and raised an eyebrow. "So hostile. People might think you don't like me."

"That's because I don't like you. I _hate _you," Caitlyn spat as she glared at the wizard as he moved closer to where she was on the ice. Jason was dead because of the man before her. If it wasn't for Devon and his followers, she would've been married right then. Maybe even have a kid. But all possibilities of that future were stolen from her by the man walking towards her across the ice. Anger pulsed through her veins. She had only become an Auror for one reason and on reason only; to avenge Jason's death. And now here was her chance to kill his killer. She let out a yell or rage and sent a stunner towards Devon who easily sidestepped it.

Devon's wand appeared in his hand. "If that's the way you want it," he commented. The woman behind him moved forward but stopped when he raised his hand. "I'll take care of this," he told her before dropping his hand and firing a spell towards Caitlyn.

Caitlyn threw up a shield spell just before the spell reached her. The spell Devon had sent towards her bounced off the shield and hit the top part of the wall that surrounded the ice, shattering the panel of glass that it hit. This continued on for several minutes, each party firing spell after spell towards each other. After a few spells, even more of the ice rink was destroyed. Parts of the wall were missing or scorched, panels of glass shattered, chucks of ice missing where a spell had hit it. The duel was taking its toll on their surroundings. If anyone else had been there, they probably would've been killed early on just from the crossfire.

With a flick of her wrist, Caitlyn spent another spell flying towards Devon, which he quickly defected with a shield of his own before firing at her once more. The first spell she was able to block but the second one she was not able to.

Caitlyn let out a soft gasp as she felt a long, deep cut appear on her right cheek. She raised her freehand up to it and winced slightly as she touched it lightly. Damn. It went from just below the outer corner of her eye down to her mouth. She pulled her hand away and glanced at the blood on her fingertips. Oh, it was on now. She looked up to see Devon laughing at her. "I have to say, I expected more from you."

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed even further. She raised her wand. "CRUCIO!"

The spell hit Devon who stumbled back a few steps. The women behind him bristled. "Well, well, well. Maybe I can work with you after all. You meant that."

"Of course I meant it," she spat. "If it weren't for you, I'd be married right now!" she yelled before she sent another spell flying towards him. Devon easily countered it and flicked his wand as she went to cast another. Her wand was ripped from her hand as she was sent hurtling through the air from the force of the disarming spell that had hit her. She landed hard on the ice just a few feet from the wall, or rather what was left of the wall in that area.

Caitlyn groaned as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She had a good amount of blood coming out from the cut on her face, she hurt all over, and now she was defenseless. She could do nothing but watch as Devon stepped forward and grabbed her wand from where it had landed a few feet before him on the ice. He examined her wand. "I have to say that I expected more of a fight from you, trained Auror and all."

He took his eyes off the wand and looked towards Caitlyn, grinning when he saw that she was watching him play with her wand. "But alas, it seems no Auror can match me. Hell, all those already dead couldn't even make it past my followers let alone myself."

Caitlyn pushed herself to her feet. No, she would not give up. She didn't have her wand but that didn't mean she was helpless. She still had her skates after all. And damn did this guy have a huge ego. "You may have my wand," she told him, her fists clenched. "But I'm not going down that easily."

Devon's eyebrow rose. "Oh really."

Caitlyn couldn't help the small grin that formed on her face. "Really," she replied before taking off on her skates. She was sore and tired, but she pushed herself to skate as fast as she could. Her hair was flying behind her and the ice beneath her feet. She could feel spells hitting a spot on the wall moments after she had passed it. So he was irritated. Good. She glanced in the direction of the center of the ice to see him standing there, following her movement and shooting spell after spell towards her and missing. Damn, she probably should've done this sooner.

She caught a flash of light out of the corner of her eye and ducked a spell coming at her. Okay, that one was close. The glass the spell had hit shattered. She continued to speed around the rink and no matter how hard he tried, Devon could not seem to hit her. She had managed to avoid the spells he sent at her this was. Caitlyn grinned in satisfaction at the frustrated yell that she heard from Devon. But the grin did not stay there for long. Moments after she heard Devon's yell, she heard the woman speak for the first time. "Allow me."

Caitlyn then found herself flung against the wall she had been passing and pinned in place, her back against the scored wall and glass. Try as she might she could not free herself and laid her head back against the glass, panting hard from her efforts to escape Devon. She could do nothing but glare at Devon and the blonde woman as they approached her where she was pinned. The woman was grinning. "You put all that effort into something that took me two seconds to do."

Devon was no longer glaring, instead looking extremely angry. "Whatever," he responded through gritted teeth. "Just do it already."

The woman glanced towards him but continued to grin. "My pleasure," she answered before she threw her head back and screamed. As she screamed, black smoke came rushing out of the woman's mouth. Demon. The woman had been possessed. Whatever had been keeping Caitlyn pinned to the wall released her and she fell to the ground. She wasn't even able to pick herself back up before the black smoke forced itself down her throat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page  
__Olivia 'Libby' Davis - Ellen Page  
__Riley Davis - __Hayden Christensen  
__Andrew Davis - __Jeremy Irons_

_Devon Jacobson - Ian __Somerhalder__  
Caitlyn Davis/Lilith - Megan__Fox  
__Unnamed Demon - __Catherine Zeta-Jones__  
Unnamed Wizard - __Wentworth Miller_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 10**

Sam groaned as he was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing on the nightstand. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, glancing over at the other bed to see Dean still asleep, his face anything but peaceful. But since he had come back from hell, his expression was rarely ever peaceful anymore. Sam felt guilt twist in his gut. The incident with the siren had only been a few days prior, the small cut that Dean had made on his neck while poisoned by the venom was just beginning to heal and no matter how many times he told Dean that he hadn't mean anything he had said while they were being controlled by the venom Dean just wouldn't believe him.

With a heavy sigh, Sam reached over and grabbed the phone, pressing the talk button before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Sam."_

Sam frowned slightly when he recognized the voice on the other end of the call. "Riley. What's wrong?"

"_It-it's Caitlyn," _Riley responded. His voice was strained and the Auror sounded exhausted. _"She's missing."_

"She's what?" Sam asked, glancing over at the other bed as Dean stirred and glanced over at where Sam sat on the phone.

"_She went to a skating rink in Houston the day before yesterday. When she still wasn't home yesterday, I went to investigate,"_ Riley told him, his words rushed. _"The rink ….it looks like a war zone and there was no sign of her anywhere. But that wasn't the worst thing that I found there."_

If he hadn't found any sign of her, what had he found? What had Riley found that made him call Sam and Dean at, he glanced over at the motel alarm clock, four in the morning? "Riley, what did you find?"

"_Sulfur. There was sulfur at the rink,"_ Riley replied, sounding like he was out of breath.

Sam's furrowed brow disappeared and he glanced over at Dean, who was looking confused as he tried to keep up with one side of the conversation. "We should be there sometime this afternoon."

He heard Riley sigh in relief._ "Thanks. See you soon."_

Sam then hung up the phone and set it back down on the nightstand before pushing the covers off his legs. "That was Riley," he told Dean as he stood up and went to get his duffle from where it sat at the foot of the bed. "Caitlyn's missing and he found sulfur at the rink she disappeared from. And I guess the place looked like a war zone."

Sam moved about, pulling out clothes to change into. He heard no movement from Dean's bed and glanced over at him while pulling things out of his duffle to see Dean looking thoughtful. "You sure you want me coming since I'm holding you back and all."

Sam sighed and threw the clothes that were in his hand down onto the bed before turning to face Dean fully. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was the siren talking, not me."

Dean pushed the covers off and stood. "Whatever."

* * *

The Impala stopped in front of the ranch house just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala, the doors creaking as they closed them, and walked up to the front door. Once again, the front door opened before they could knock. Though instead of Libby standing there, it was an older man with graying hair and the same hazel eyes as Abby and Libby. He was as tall as Sam and wore the khaki uniform of a naval officer.

The man looked them up and down. "You must be Sam and Dean."

"Uh, yeah," Sam responded hesitantly. Who exactly was this man?

The man stepped aside and let them into the house. "Abby and Libby are in the kitchen," he told them as Sam and Dean walked past him and into the house. "Riley's at work but should be back soon."

He closed the front door behind them just as one of the twins came out of the kitchen. "Hey guys," she greeted with a small smile. She then turned towards the man. "And dinners almost ready Dad."

"Thanks Libby," he responded as she moved back into the kitchen. He then turned towards Sam and Dean and gave them a small smile. "Forgot to introduce myself. Andrew Davis."

Andrew then extended his hand towards the brothers and Sam was the first to take the offered hand, visibly shaking himself as he processed that the man before them was the father of Riley, Caitlyn, Abby, and Libby. "Nice to meet you sir."

Andrew chuckled as he extended his hand towards Dean. "Call me Andrew."

Dean gave a small grin and took the offered hand. "So you're not a wizard like Riley?"

Andrew shook his head as his arm dropped back down to his side. "Nah, I'm just an ordinary Muggle," he responded. "My wife Margret was a witch, though I didn't know that until after we were engaged."

The two brothers nodded as they took in what the man was telling them before Sam frowned slightly as he noticed something in Andrew's wording. "'Was?'"

The small smile the man had been wearing faded slowly. "She died about fourteen years ago. She was an Auror like Riley and Caitlyn are and that was always how she expected to go out," he told them, smiling sadly. "Wanted to go out with a bang. Sadly cancer got her before that could happen."

"Cancer? I thought magic would be able to take care of something like that," Dean commented. Or at least, it seemed like something the witches that they had previously come across could do. Though those witches were getting their powers from demons and not from something in their blood.

"There are some things that magic can fix," Abby said, causing three heads to turn towards where she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "And some things that it can't unless you want to delve into the dark stuff and that always has a price tag on it," she told them before shaking her head and giving the three men a small smile. "Anyway, dinner is ready."

Seconds after she said this, the fireplace roared to life with bright emerald flames. From out of the flames stepped Riley who looked just as haggard as he had sounded when Sam had talked to him on the phone. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked to be in desperate need of a shave.

"Just in time, Ri. Dinner's ready," Abby told him as he dusted soot off of his clothes.

"Great," he responded, his voice monotone.

Abby sighed and exchanged a glance with her father and leaned against the doorframe. "No luck?"

Riley heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "None whatsoever," he replied. "And I've been put on leave. I'm apparently too emotional and seeing things that aren't real."

"Robertson?" Andrew asked. Sam and Dean glanced towards him as he spoke. Andrew noticed this and mouthed to them 'His boss.'

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Anyway," he began, turning his attention towards Sam and Dean. "Thanks for coming. I was thinking of maybe heading over to the rink after dinner so you guys can take a look around."

Sam nodded. "Alright."

Dean glanced over at Sam for a moment before nodding as well. "Yeah."

"Couldn't you get, oh I don't know, fired for that?" Libby asked as she came to stand in the doorway beside her twin.

Riley shrugged. "So?"

Libby pursed her lips and exchanged a glance with her twin. "Well alright then. We're in."

"Guys-"

"Nope! Not up for discussion," Abby told him as she pushed herself away from the doorway and moved around her twin, heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Now come feed your face before the food gets cold," Libby added before turning and following her sister into the kitchen.

* * *

The Aerodrome Ice Skating Complex had been closed for reasons unknown to the public while Aurors worked to figure out what happened at the rink. Though by eight in the evening all Aurors on duty had gone home and all that was left were a few charms on the building that would alert Auror headquarters if anyone was to cast a spell within the building. The only light in the building was provided by the emergency flood lights that provided just enough to see by.

POP!

"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled, pulling his arm from Riley's grasp and gaping at the man. His skin was pale and he looked about ready to vomit. Sam didn't look like he was ready to vomit, he was vomiting. As soon as they had appeared in front of the concession stand at the rink, he had quickly pulled free of Libby's grip on his arm and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the nearest trash can.

Riley cringed as he heard Sam vomit. "That would be Apparition. It's kind of like teleporting basically."

"Well, we are not Appriting or whatever back," Dean told him, glancing over at Sam as he pulled his head out of the trashcan and wiped his mouth.

"Holy shit," Abby muttered as she and Libby approached the wall around the ice or rather what was left of the wall and the glass.

Dean's eyes moved away from Sam and to the ice and his eyebrows shot up on his forehead. The place looked like a disaster area. There wasn't much of the wall that went around the ice left and the same went for the glass. Chucks of ice littered the rink around the holes that had been blasted in the ice.

"Riley, where did you find the sulfur?" Sam asked as he approached the ice, taking in the destruction.

"On the ice," Riley replied as he stepped over the remains of part of the wall, Sam, Dean, Abby, and Libby following him as he moved across the ice, avoiding the holes and chunks that littered the once smooth surface.

"Here," he said as he stopped just before the doors where the Zamboni got onto the ice to smooth it. It was here that one of the few panes of glass still intact was and just against the wall was a yellow powder that Sam and Dean immediately recognized even in the dim lighting.

"It looks like she put up one hell of a fight against whoever took her," Dean commented as he looked at the sulfur that was against the base of the wall.

"That she did," said a voice from behind them.

The group turned towards the voice to spot none other than Devon Jacobson standing in the center of the rink, grinning at them.

"Devon," Riley growled as he twisted his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand. Abby and Libby pulled out their wands as Sam and Dean pulled their guns out from the back waistband of their pants and switched off the safeties.

"So you're the Devon we've heard so much about," Dean commented as he assessed the young wizard standing at center ice. "Have to say, you're more of a douche then I expected."

"Oh, I'd know that voice anywhere," said a familiar feminine voice. Out from behind Devon stepped Caitlyn, who wore a sadistic grin.

"Caitlyn?" Riley gasped.

Her eyes flickered towards him for a moment before focusing once more on Sam and Dean as behind her a young man with a buzz cut and a wand in his hand stepped up behind Devon alongside a woman with dark wavy hair and a low cut top. "Hello Dean."

"Riley, that's not Caitlyn," Sam told the Auror, glancing over at him just as Caitlyn's eyes went completely white. "It's Lilith."

"Get out of my sister you bitch," Libby growled as she aimed her wand towards the demon and a beam of red light shot from its tip. Lilith waved her hand and the light disappeared. In her hand was Caitlyn's wand.

She held up the wand before her and studied it. "I never knew possessing a witch could be so fun."

"GET OUT OF HER!" Libby screamed before sending another spell towards Lilith, who easily countered it with a spell that sent Libby flying back into the wall.,

"LIBBY!" Abby and Riley yelled in unison before both sending spells towards Lilith, only to be intercepted by Devon and the wizard they had yet to know the name of. Sam and Dean fired off shots towards Lilith only for them to be stopped by the dark haired woman, who eyes flashed back as she approached the brothers.

The next few minutes were chaos. The air was filled with shouts, spells, and bullets as the two groups fought on the ice. Riley fought Devon, Libby fought Lilith, Abby fought the wizard that she knew not the name of while Sam and Dean fought to the black eyed demon and tried to get past her to help the Davis siblings but just as they got the upper hand against her, loud cracks rang through the rink as Auror's appeared around them as well as Lilith in Caitlyn's body screeching a single spell above all the noise.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! And so sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. Been very busy with classes and the school production of Brigadoon that I am in. Anyway, enjoy!**

___Abigail 'Abby' Davis - __Ellen Page_

_Olivia 'Libby' Davis - Ellen Page_

_Riley Davis - __Hayden Christensen_

_Andrew Davis - __Jeremy Irons_

_Jeremiah __Robertson - __Shane West_

_Devon Jacobson - Ian __Somerhalder__  
Caitlyn Davis/Lilith - Megan__ Fox_

_Unnamed Demon - __Catherine Zeta-Jones__  
Unnamed Wizard - __Wentworth Miller_

****Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

**Chapter 11**

"NO!" Abby screamed as Libby's body fell to the ice, eyes glassy and an expression of horror frozen onto her face. Riley took his eyes off of Devon for one second, who used the distraction to hit Riley with a curse that left a large cut on the left side of his face before Apparating out of the place with a POP. Lilith and the wizard that had been fighting Abby took this time to leave as well while the demon threw back her head and screamed, black smoke pouring out of her mouth and flying up into a vent and out of the building, leaving the body to collapse to the ground, not that Sam or Dean noticed that.

Both of them looked towards where Abby now sat on the ice, cradling her sister's body with Riley just behind her, not even caring about the large bleeding cut on his face. "No," Abby sobbed as she buried her face in her sister's chest.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" yelled one of the Aurors as he made his way onto the ice, his wand pointed at where Riley knelt beside Abby. Riley looked up from Libby's body and glared towards the man as he set his wand down on the ice. "I told you to stay home! And look where disobeying my orders has gotten you! One sister dead and the other with a price on her head."

"Whoa, now," Dean said as he stepped forward and the Auror turned his gaze towards him. The man's hazel eyes narrowed even further at the sight of the gun in Dean's hand.

"You brought _Muggles_ in on this?" the man shouted, turning his angered gaze back towards Riley, who was pushing himself to his feet. Abby glanced up for a moment, tears trailing down her face before she once more buried it in her dead twin's chest.

"They are close family friends, Robertson," Riley replied, his glare intensifying. "I asked them to come because they know a thing or two about-"

"If you say demons," Robertson began. "I swear to God I will hex your fired ass from here to kingdom come."

"You may not want to hear it jackass but it's the truth," Dean interjected, causing Robertson's attention to focus back on him and Sam.

Robertson waved his wand in Dean's direction. "Keep your mouth shut, Muggle."

Dean opened his mouth to retort only to find that nothing would come out. He looked shocked for a second before it was replaced by anger and as Robertson turned back towards Riley, Dean lifted his gun. Sam reached over and pushed it back down. Dean glared at him but Sam simply shook his head.

"I hope it's obvious that you're fired," Robertson said as he turned back towards Riley.

"I kinda got that from the 'your fired ass' comment," he responded coolly as the two men continued to glare at each other.

Jacobson lowered his wand. "Since I am a sympathetic man, you have until tomorrow morning to clean out your office. And keep an eye out for an owl about the hearing about all this."

Riley scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You were never sympathetic Jeremiah," Riley began. "And I'll remember that and remind you to remember that you only got to where you are because the shoe in for the position died."

Jeremiah bristled. "Just clean out your crap!" he yelled a second before turning on his heel and Apparating away with a 'POP.' The other Aurors followed his lead and left as well.

Andrew's heavy sigh broke the silence of the Davis living room where he sat with a bottle of beer in his hands on the couch, Dean sitting on the other length of it nursing his own beer. "I came ashore for one daughter's birthday, not another's funeral," Andrew commented after the hours of silence that had followed after the group had arrived back at the ranch with Libby's body.

Dean looked up from where he had been staring down at his bottle and towards the grieving father. Andrew seemed to have felt the gaze and looked up from his own bottle, catching Dean's eye. After a moment Andrew nodded before pushing himself up and heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms, where Riley and Abby had disappeared to hours prior.

Dean sat there for another moment before getting up as well, though unlike Andrew he headed out the open front door. The sun began to creep up over the horizon, the sky lighting and painted with rays of red and orange. To the side of the door, Sam sat in one of the chairs looking out at the sunrise, a beer of his own in his hands. He looked up as Dean stepped outside.

"They come out yet?" he asked softly, looking away from his brother out back towards the sunrise.

Dean shook his head. "No. Andrew just went down there."

Sam said nothing, just looked down at his bottle for a moment before taking another swig from it. Dean moved away and towards a hammock on the other side of the door. He set his beer down on the table beside it before working to get onto it. Once he was settled, he grabbed his beer from the table and took a swig from it. Yet another life, another friend taken from them.

"Hello Dean."

Dean started at the voice that suddenly came from beside him and turned his head to see Castiel standing beside the hammock looking down at him. Dean set down the bottle on the table and sat up. He glanced over at where Sam sat to see him still sitting there, looking out at the sunrise.

He looked back towards the angel before him. "I'm dreaming."

"Yes," the angel responded. "We need to talk."

"What? We gotta go stop another seal from being broken in Kalamazoo?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, you need to stay here and help Riley Davis."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Riley? Why would you guys want us to help Riley? Staying here wouldn't keep more seals for being broken."

"Lilith possessing Caitlyn Davis was a seal."

The furrowed brows shot up. "What?"

"The possessing of one with Magical Blood is a seal," Castiel replied as Dean stood up from the hammock. The angel moved over to the railing of the porch and looked out at the sunrise. "The Magic in their blood protects them and makes it nearly impossible for any being to inhabit their body."

"If that was a seal, why didn't you step in a stop it from happening?" Dean asked, his tone showing his growing anger at the angels inaction.

Castiel sighed. "That was a mistake on our part," he replied. "We did not believe that Lilith would be powerful enough to accomplish it."

Dean scoffed. "Bang up job keeping that seal safe."

"Lilith possessing Caitlyn Davis was simply a prelude of what is to come," Castiel turned away from the railing and looked back towards Dean. He held a hand out towards Dean, a piece of paper, folded up neatly in his palm. "You must stop her from succeeding. "

Dean's brow furrowed once more as he took the offered piece of paper. "Stop what? What is she planning?"

"Dean."

Dean started and found himself once more laying in the hammock, Sam standing over him. The colors of the sunrise were gone, replaced by the light of the day. Dean sat the beer bottle down on the table and sat up.

"You were out for a while. It's lunch time."

Dean felt something in his hand and opened it to see the paper Castiel had given him in his palm. He opened the paper to see a family crest on the page. One thing jumped out at Dean immediately about it. The crest had a wand in it. The family this crest belonged to was magical. He looked back towards Sam, who was looking at him curiously. "Where's Riley?"

"In the kitchen," Sam replied as Dean stood and quickly walked into the house with Sam hot on his heels. "Dean, what's going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Also, there is music to listen to that inspired this chapter. **_**Escape From Hellgate**_** from Avatar: The Complete Score by James Horner. It can be found on YouTube and if you want to listen to it, start it about halfway through the chapter. And now we get to the real meat of the story, what everything has been leading up to.**

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Olivia 'Libby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen  
Andrew Davis - Jeremy Irons  
Brooke Huntington- Bryce Dallas Howard  
Angela Reynolds - Mandy Moore  
Erica Landon - Rachel Weisz_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 12**

"Riley!" Dean called as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Dean, what is going on?" Sam asked once more as he followed after his quick moving brother.

Riley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, looking weary, lost, and confused. "What is it?"

Dean held out the small piece of paper in his hand. "Have you seen this crest before?"

Riley frowned in confusion but took the paper from Dean. His brow furrowed further as he studied the paper. "It's really familiar," he muttered before looking up at Dean. "But what is this all about?"

Dean turned towards his brother. "I got the crest from Cas," he told his brother before turning back to Riley. In the doorway behind him stood Abby and Andrew. "Whatever that thing is, Lilith and Devon are going after it."

"Okay, one question," Abby commented from her place standing behind her brother, looking curious about what was happening. Her voice was horse from all the crying she had recently done and her eyes were still red. "Who the hell is Cas?"

"His name is Castiel and he's an angel," Sam replied. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"Angels? Seriously?" Andrew asked, looking just as dumbstruck as his children. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before nodding. "Why would an angel give you an old family crest?"

"A magical one at that," Riley added as he glanced down at the crest once more.

"Because Lilith possessing Caitlyn was one of the sixty-six seals, due to the magic in your blood making possession nearly impossible," Dean answered, looking around at the members of the Davis family. "But if all those seals get broken, Lucifer is freed from Hell."

This was met with looks of confusion before the enormity of it all dawned on the three Davis's. If demons and angels were real, obviously Lucifer was real. And if he walked the Earth….

"Holy crap," Riley muttered before looking down at the crest. "Abby, get my pensive please."

"Okay," Abby moved passed her brother and ran down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Sam asked, looking curiously at Riley.

Riley nodded, looking up from the paper and towards the brothers. His expression was grim. "I'm pretty sure but I want to confirm it."

Abby returned a few minutes later, using her wand to guide a small stone basin in the air before her as she walked. She levitated it down onto the coffee table. The contents of the basin were a silvery substance. Riley ran over to the basin and pulled out his wand.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked as he and Sam came to stand across the coffee table from Riley.

"This is a pensive, which stores memories," Riley replied, glancing up at Sam and Dean. "I can pull memories out of my mind and store them in here and review them."

"That is," Sam began, shaking his head slightly as he looked down at the substance.

"Weird," Dean commented.

Sam looked over at him. "I was thinking handy."

Riley touched the substance with the sip of his wand and an image appeared on the surface of the substance. An image of the crest that Castiel had given Dean on a page in what appeared to be a textbook. "Damn it," Riley muttered, straightening up from his bent over position.

"Riley?" Abby asked from her position behind her brother.

Riley looked back at her over his shoulder. "It's the crest of Rangvald Cron."

"Oh shit," Abby muttered.

"I'm guessing this guy is no good," Dean commented a she looked back and forth between Riley and Abby.

"Was," Riley corrected, looking towards Sam and Dean. "He was Minister of Magic in Britain from 1794 to 1798. In 1798 he was found guilty of murder. He ran and they found him a month later here in the States."

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay… though that still doesn't tell us what Lilith is after."

"He killed hundreds of people," Abby continued, causing three heads to turn towards where she stood behind her brother. "But it's said that he took the power of all those people and put it into an amulet. The Amulet of the Innocents. People searched for decades but none were able to find it. "

Riley slowly turned back towards the table and gazed down at the pensive. "That Amulet is pure power. And if she and Devon were to get their hands on it…"

"We have to find that Amulet," Dean stated, glancing over at Sam beside him. An object like that in Lilith's hand would make it even easier for her to break seals.

"How?" Abby asked, a look on her face that clearly told them that she thought they were nuts. "Some of the smartest people in history have tried to find this thing and failed. How are we supposed to find it?"

"First we need to know all we can about him," Sam responded. "Then probably check out where he lived."

Riley sighed and ran a hand over his face. "That kind of information was never published," he said, dropping his hand down to his side. "And his file's in the archives of the Ministry of Magic in London."

"And I doubt they are just going to give you a Portkey over there," Andrew commented from where he still stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. Three faces turned towards him when he spoke, but Riley simply started down at the pensive, his expression blank.

"We have to find the Amulet and get Caitlyn back," Riley said after he was silent for a moment. He looked up from the pensive and around at all those in the room. "And if it's where Cron lived that we need to find out, then I'm going. Robertson be damned."

After a moment of silence, Dean got a small grin on his face. "Going up against that dick? You know I'm in."

Sam nodded. "I'll go too."

"The bitch needs to be stopped," Abby stated. Riley glanced back at her, saw her determined expression and nodded.

"I would tell you 'no', but your both adults and can make your own decisions," Andrew began as he pushed himself away from the doorway and walked around the couch to stand beside his son. "I doubt you two would listen to me anyway. So just…don't get killed."

Riley nodded and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "We won't."

He removed it after a moment before moving towards the hallway down to the bedrooms. "Back in a minute!"

Andrew sighed and looked towards Abby, who gave him a half hearted smile. The elder Davis nodded before turning and heading back into the kitchen. Just as he disappeared through the doorway, Riley ran back into the living room, pulling on his cloak. "Have anything you need to grab?"

Dean shook his head. "No, we're good."

"Me too," Abby added with a nod.

"Okay," Riley replied, running his hand through his hair. "Abby, you take Sam. Dean, you're with me. Go to the safe point just outside the Texas Authority," he told them as he moved towards the front door, the other three moving after him.

They stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the porch, Sam beside Abby and Dean beside Riley. Both Abby and Riley extended their right arms. Sam placed his hand on Abby's extended arm while Dean placed his on Riley's. Riley glanced over at where Abby stood with Sam, who nodded in response. With two soft 'POP's, the quartet disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in a construction lot in Dallas. The lot was a mess of weeds, old equipment, and trash. The small lot was concealed on three sides by a tall wooden fence. The fourth side was up against an old, four story red brick apartment building that had definitely seen better days. Just as they had the last two times they had Apparated, Sam and Dean looked close to being sick. Though thankfully this time Sam didn't end up vomiting. They were immediately greeted by the sounds of the city around them.

Dean wrinkled his nose. "What is that smell?"

"That would be the sewer," Riley replied as the group began to make their way across the lot, towards the locked gate at the one end. "It's not exactly the best part of town, which is why most take the Floo."

"Floo?" Sam asked as the group reached the gate and Riley pulled out his wand.

"Travel by fireplace," Riley answered as he waved his wand and the gate unlocked. He pushed the gate out and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Once they were all out of the lot, he closed the gate and discreetly waved his wand to lock it once more. The neighborhood looked along the lines of the apartment building. Trash littered the streets. The windows of buildings were covered with grim. There were a good number of people about, the majority of them looking as dirty as the windows of the buildings around them.

They turned and headed towards the apartment building next door. The main entrance to the building was a pair of glass double doors that were so dirty they couldn't be seen through. The windows of the building were either boarded up or in the same condition as the doors. The doors had metal bars on them so no one could break in and the handles had a chain around them, the lock on the chain larger than any lock found in a run of the mill home improvement store. And old. Very old. A metal sign on the door said 'CLOSED INDEFINITELY.'

Riley pressed his hand against the lock, his palm covering it completely. "Ex-Auror Riley Davis and four guests here to retrieve contents of cubicle."

The double doors shimmered and Riley removed his hand.

"This is the Texas Authority?" Dean asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

Abby shrugged. "It looks a lot better on the inside."

With that she stepped forward and through the door, leaving Sam and Dean looking stunned behind her. Riley had a small grin on his face. "Just walk forward and you'll be fine."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They had seen some strange things in their lives and this was pretty high on the list. Dean stepped forward and walked through the door. He shivered as he felt like he had been drenched with water but was completely dry when he was on the other side of the door.

The door was in between two large fireplaces that lit up every few seconds with a flash of green, wizards and witches coming and going from them. The room was spacious with high ceilings and painted a light beige to make it seem even larger. The floors were a white marble. On the far side was a grand staircase made of the same marble as the floors, going both up and down. To the left and the right were hallways lined with large oak doors, golden name plates on them. On the wall to the right was a sign, directions for what was where. Just to the left of the staircase was a large counter with men and women standing behind it. A sign about it read 'WELCOME DESK.' In the center of the room was a golden statue depicting a witch and a wizard and fighting stances, defending a flag pole. On the pole hung the Texas state flag with the United States flag above it.

They moved through the crowd of people and over to the welcome desk. A young witch that appeared to be around the same age as Riley smiled at them as they approached. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail and her smile was bright. "Riley."

"Hey Brooke," Riley responded.

Her pale blue eyes moved to Abby behind him and her smile turned sad. "I heard about Olivia. I'm sorry."

Abby swallowed and nodded stiffly. "Thanks."

Brooke smiled towards her for a moment more before her gaze went towards Sam and Dean. She looked them up and down, one eyebrow going up before looking towards Riley. "And who are they?"

"Family friends," Riley replied. "They and Abby are here to help be clean out my cubicle."

Brooke smiled sadly once more. "Yeah, I heard about that too. Jeremiah has been…I suppose chipper is the right word for it. He's also put out word for people to report to him if they spot you here."

Riley scoffed. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"'Cause he knows he only got the position because Jason was killed and likes rubbing it in your face every chance he gets," Brooke responded. "Anyway, head on up you guys. I've seen you almost every day for the last five years. I don't need to check your wand yet again. And if Jeremiah wants to complain about it, he can kiss my ass."

Riley chuckled and waved as he turned and headed towards the stairs, Abby, Sam and Dean following behind him. "Thanks Brooke!"

As they got to the stairs, Sam and Dean were able to read the sign to the right of the stairs.

_BASEMENT - DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES (AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY)  
GROUND FLOOR - LOBBY, WELCOME DESK, AND OFFICES OF THE GOVERNOR OF MAGICAL TEXAS  
FIRST FLOOR - DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT  
SECOND FLOOR - DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL TRANSPORTATION  
THIRD FLOOR - DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION  
FOURTH FLOOR - DEPARTMENT FOR THE REGULATION AND CONTROL OF MAGICAL CREATURES  
FIFTH FLOOR - DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL GAMES AND SPORTS  
SIXTH FLOOR - DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL ACCIDENTS AND CATASTROPHES_

"I thought this place was only four stories?" Sam asked as they reached the staircase and began going up.

"It is," Riley replied as he moved out of the way of someone coming down the stairs. "On the outside at least."

"The same kind of magic is used on trunks, tents, all sorts of things," Abby explained to them as the group passed the first floor and continued on towards the second. "Just wait until you see the Ministry in London. It's all underground."

"The problem is getting there," Riley stated as they reached the second floor and headed down the hallway to the left of the landing. "If Robertson has put out word to let him know if I'm here, then I'm sure he's told the transportation department not to give me a Portkey. So this is probably going to get ugly."

Moments after he said this he reached a large oak door several doors down from the stairs. The golden plaque on the door read 'INTERNATIONAL PORTKEY TRAVEL.' Riley pulled open the door and allowed the others to go in ahead of him. The room was longer then it was wide. Just a yard or so from the door sat four desks that went the width of the room, two feet in between them. Along the wall on both sides of the door were chairs. An older couple seated to the right of the door. Two desks were empty, signs on them reading 'AT LUNCH. BACK IN 30 MINUTES.' One of the manned desks had a woman before it, setting up a Portkey to some country.

Riley tapped Abby on the shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Watch the door. We can't let them leave."

"Okay," she nodded. Abby stayed before the door as Riley, Sam and Dean moved towards the open desk.

The young woman seated behind the desk looked absolutely bored, though she perked up when she spotted Riley stepping up to the desk. "Davis."

"Reynolds," Riley responded coolly.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "You realize that I'm going to have to tell Jeremiah you're here."

"I'm aware," Riley responded. By this time, the other occupants of the room began to take notice of the conversation.

A smug grin formed on her face. "So then you know that I'm not going to give you a Portkey to wherever it is you want to go."

At the grin on Riley's face, her smile faltered. Riley leaned forward over the desk. "Who said I was going to ask for one?"

Reynolds went for her wand, but Riley was a lot quicker and before she could even get it out, she was hit in the chest with a beam of red light. Chaos broke out in the room. The older woman screamed and her companion stood up, pulling out his wand. Before he could do anything though he was stunned by Abby. The woman that had been standing at the other desk and the man that worked their stood up, pulling out their wands but froze at the sight of two guns pointed towards them. In the one moment that they froze, Riley stunned them and their bodies fell to the floor.

"What's with you and Reynolds?" Dean asked, looking towards the woman slumped over her desk.

"My ex," Riley responded before he turned to where Abby stood before the door. "Lock it. It may buy us some time."

"On it," she nodded before turning to the door and raising her wand.

Riley went over to the desk that Reynolds was slumped over and bent over to read the drawers. "Let's see. South America, China, India, Japan, Germany, ah. Here we are," he said to himself as he pulled open one of the smaller drawers on the desk. "Yes," he muttered, standing up and pushing the drawer back in with one hand while in the other he held an old newspaper. "This will take us right into the Ministry of Magic. Some are always kept on hand in case of emergencies."

"Though they may change that after this," Abby commented as she moved away from the door and around the desks."And they may go back to the time arranged ones instead of the new self activated ones."

Riley nodded in agreement before he looked towards where Sam and Dean stood watching them. He waved them over to where he stood behind the desks. "All you have to do is touch one finger to it."

"This isn't going to make us sick is it?" Dean asked as he and Sam moved around the desks and over to where the siblings stood.

Riley shook his head as he held the paper out in front of him. Abby reached forward and touched the paper with one finger."No. But it can be disorienting the first time."

"Better then puking," Sam muttered as he touched the paper with one finger. Moments after him Dean touched it as well.

Four heads turned towards the door as it was blasted open.

"ACTIVATE!" Riley yelled just as people began to step into the room. Dean felt a tug behind his navel that was rather uncomfortable and they disappeared from the Texas Authority of Magic in a whirl of wind and color. Within moments they landed, which such force that Dean's legs almost gave out. Though at least with this way of travelling he didn't feel like vomiting.

He looked up and removed his finger from the paper to see Sam looking as Dean felt. Abby and Riley on the other hand looked fine, though they were used to travelling like that. The room was small and the walls were done in dark wood paneling. The floor was a dark wood as well. The ceiling however was a dark greenish blue. Just inside the pair of large oak doors was a desk, the only piece of furniture in the room and behind which sat a women. A plaque on the desk indentified her as Erica Landon. She smiled in greeting to them. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you," Riley replied as he walked towards the desk and handed her the paper. "We'd stay and chat but we need to head to the Auror Headquarters."

Erica an pushed her glasses up her nose, her hazel eyes studying the group before her through them. "I thought you looked a bit familiar. You've been here before, haven't you?"

Riley nodded. "It's been a year or so, but yes."

"Just touching base with Potter again?" she asked. Riley responded with a nod and the women smiled. "Go right ahead dears. I'm sure you know where to go."

"Thank you," Riley responded before heading over to the door, pushing it open and stepping out into the hall. He held it open for Abby, Sam, and Dean behind him. The hall was done in the same wood paneling and wood floors but on the ceiling were golden symbols changing and moving across the blue surface. Along the walls were a number of doors as well as windows showing a bright blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds.

Dean frowned as they walked down the hallway. "I thought this place was underground?"

"It is," Abby responded, glancing over at the Winchester walking a few steps behind her. "The windows are magic."

Dean nodded slowly as they approached a lift at the end of the hall. "Of course they are."

They stopped at the lift and waited. Thankfully within moments an empty lift was before them and as soon as the gates opened the four stepped inside. The gates closed and the lift heading down. Three levels later and a few people heavier, Riley, Abby, Sam and Dean exited the lift at Level Two - Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This hall was also lined with doors. They walked for a bit before turning a corner and coming to a pair of oak doors. On one of the doors was a plaque that read 'AUROR HEADQUARTERS.'

Riley pushed open the doors, this time not holding it open for those behind him. The room was filled with cubicles. Paper airplanes flew through the air and chatter filled the room. They walked past the cubicles, thankfully no one asked why they were there and they continued on to a door at the other end of the room. They entered another hallway and Riley went down it a ways before stopping at a door labeled 'ARCHIVES' and pushing it open. It was a small room filled with rows of tall filing cabinets. In the small space at the front of the room before the filing cabinets was a large wooden table.

"Okay, we have to find 'C,'" Riley announced as the door closed behind them. Just as they began to head off to find the cabinet for the letter they needed, the door behind them opened. Riley and Abby pulled out their wands while Sam and Dean reached to the back of their pants for their guns.

"May I help you?" the man asked as the door closed behind him, completely ignoring the wands and guns aimed at him. His jet black hair contrasted with his light skin, round glasses sat upon his nose and on his fore was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Riley swallowed heavily and after a moment lowered his wand. "Mr. Potter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! There is music to listen to that inspired this chapter as well. **_**Optimus **_**and**_** Sector 7**_** from Transformers: The Score by Steve Jablonsky. They can be found on YouTube and I recommend them both. **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen  
_

_Jeremiah Robertson - Shane West  
Angela Reynolds - Mandy Moore  
Logan Newbury - ____Jake Gyllenhaal__  
__  
_**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 13**

"DAMN IT!" Jeremiah yelled, punching the desk that Angela was slumped over. Oh, Riley was going to be more then fired for this, he was looking at prison time. Him, his sister, and those two stupid Muggles that he had with him once again. The other man was constantly going against orders and was just as brash as Jason had been. He deserved this position, not Jason.

Jeremiah turned around when he heard chuckling behind him and glared at one of the other Auror's in the room. "I hope you find the idea of your friend going to prison funny, Logan."

"Oh hell no, that's not what I'm laughing at," the other man responded, pushing himself up from where he had been checking on the older woman stunned in her chair. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm laughing at the fact that once again Riley pulled one over on you."

Jeremiah clenched his fists. "He did not get one over on me," he growled before turned back to the stunned Angela. He tried his best to ignore the sounds of Logan scoffing behind him. Jeremiah ignored the other Auror's in the room and revived Angela, trying to get his anger towards Riley and Logan under control as the woman slowly took in the situation around her.

"Damn it Davis," she muttered after a few moments shaking her head.

"Yes, he did something really stupid again," Jeremiah commented, leaning over the desk as he looked at Angela. Davis was so going to regret this. "Now, tell me where they went."

Riley swallowed heavily and after a moment lowered his wand. "Mr. Potter."

Dean glanced over towards Riley before looking back towards the man that had just entered the room. This was the Harry Potter that they had been told about? That defeated Voldymuts or whatever his name was back in 1998. The guy had to be around Sam's age. He would have only been a teenager back in 1998.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, glancing around the room at the four Americans. "And with two Muggles?"

Riley swallowed heavily. "We're looking for the file of Rangvald Cron."

It took a few seconds for Harry to process the name before his brow furrowed in response. "Why are you looking for information on Cron?"

Riley glanced towards his sister and then towards Sam and Dean, his expression torn before he looked back towards Harry. "You probably wouldn't believe us."

Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me."

Riley chuckled and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Okay," he began, dropping his hand back down to his side. "We need to find the Amulet of the Innocents because Devon teamed up with a powerful demon who wants to use it to break Lucifer out of Hell. So we need to find out where Cron lived to see if any clues are there before Robertson tries to stop us."

Harry's expression was one that Dean couldn't identify. He just stood there while Riley spoke, arms crossed over his chest and his position didn't change once Riley stopped speaking. But after a few minutes of tense silence in the room, Harry sighed. "All right. Let's find the file and get you out of here before Jeremiah shows up."

Riley laughed and looked over at Abby beside him, who was smiling. He glanced over at Sam and Dean before looking back towards Harry. "Seriously?"

A small grin appeared on the Head Auror's face. "Yes."

Dean frowned and glanced over at Sam. Why would this guy help them, believe what he had been told? Most people would believe them nuts, even if the proof was right in front of them. They had seen it many times. "Why?" Harry turned towards Dean. "Why help us?"

"Because… I've been in your position," Harry replied, looking Dean right in the eye. "I know what it feels like to have the whole world against you and only have a handful of people believe you."

After looking at him for a few moments, Dean nodded and put his gun back into the back of his pants, Sam doing the same beside him. Harry's lips turned upwards. "Now that that is all sorted, how about we find this file?"

Riley laughed. "Right."

Harry walked over to the first row of cabinets and scanned the labels on the drawers. He moved along the row until he apparently found the drawer he wanted and pulled it open. His fingers moved along the many files inside the drawer until he came to one near the back of the drawer and pulled it out. He turned around and set the file down onto the table. "The file of Rangvald Cron."

Riley glanced over at Dean as he reached forward and opened the file. Documents, pictures, an old ring, all belonging to Cron. Dean moved over to stand beside Riley as they looked at the folder, Sam just behind him. As Riley and Dean began shifting through the documents, Sam reached forward and grabbed the ring. It was large and contained a sapphire. Inlaid into the stone was the Cron family crest. Sam's brow furrowed. There was something inside the gem. He was interrupted from looking more closely at it by a loud groan from Riley. "Can nothing go right?"

"What?" Dean asked as Sam put his arm down, but continued to hold onto the ring.

"He lived in Spencer House up until his flee to the states," Riley responded, looking over at Sam and Dean. "He was apparently married to someone in the Spencer family, though that was erased from their memories after Cron was imprisoned."

"Okay," Dean said slowly.

"The house is historical," Harry told him. "Mostly it holds private offices, but the house is open for public viewings on Sundays."

"Which is today," Riley added.

Dean scoffed. "Naturally."

"Any clue what we'll be looking for?" Abby asked.

Riley shook his head. "No idea."

Sam opened his hand and once again looked at the ring. "Did they happen to look at this ring?"

The rest of the occupants of the room looked towards him, their expressions curious.

"It doesn't look like they did," Riley responded. "Why?"

Sam held up the ring. "I think there's writing inside of this stone."

"What?" Abby exclaimed.

Harry extended his hand. "Let me see that."

Sam handed it to him and Harry set it down on the table before twisting his arm, causing his wand to fall right into his hand. He worried his lip and muttered under his breath as he waved his wand over the ring for several moments. After a few minutes, the ring quivered and the writing became clear. Harry lifted it up and studied it closely. "It's not in English, that I can tell you," he stated, handing the ring back to Sam.

Sam looked at the now readable writing within the stone, whatever Harry had done to it had simply highlighted what was already there. After looking at it for a moment, he blinked. "It's Latin. I think it's a passphrase."

Riley laughed. "And no one ever looked at it before since he wore it till his death."

"Now that you have your lead, you should go," Harry told them as Sam pocketed the ring. "Before Jeremiah arrives looking for you."

Riley nodded as he closed the folder. "Right."

Harry moved around the table and towards the door. "You can use the Floo in my office down the hall."

"Can they use the Floo?" Abby asked, gesturing towards Sam and Dean as the group began to follow Harry out of the room and out into the hall.

Harry shrugged as he began to lead them down the hall, the opposite direction from the main Auror headquarters that they had passed through earlier. "I'm assuming so. Squibs are able to use the Floo just fine."

He stopped at a door a ways down the hallway and held it open for them to enter before him. The room was dark paneled like the rest of the rooms in the Ministry and quite large. There was a window showing a fake sunny sky, a large, plush red couch just inside the door across from the window and at the far side of the room before a large fireplace was a large wooden desk with a high-backed chair behind it. On the walls around the room were various pictures, many of them including Harry.

Harry waved his wand over the door before he crossed the room and went to the fireplace. "Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. It should only take you a few minutes to get to the Spencer House from there. I'll get a Portkey back to the States to you somehow."

Riley smiled and extended his hand towards Harry. "Thank you."

Harry took the offered hand and shook it, smiling. "Happy to help."

"Alright, Abby you go first. We'll follow you," Riley told his sister, who nodded and went over to the fireplace. Harry held out a small pot of some sort of power, which Abby took a little of before throwing it into the fireplace. Green flames erupted, which Abby stepped right into before shouting, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Abby disappeared. Sam and Dean glanced towards each other. They were supposed to travel that way? Dean nodded towards the fireplace and Sam stepped forward to go next.

"Keep your arms tucked in and speak clearly," Riley advised him as Sam took some of the powder.

Sam nodded and tossed the powder into the flames, with once more erupted green. He stepped into them. "The Leaky Cauldron," he stated clearly and then he was gone and the flames settled down.

A knock sounded at the door, causing three heads to turn toward it. "Mr. Potter!"

Jeremiah.

"Shit," Riley muttered. "Your turn Dean."

"One moment!" Harry called back as Dean took some of the powder. He threw the powder into the flames, which once again turned green. He wasn't sure what to expect it to feel like, but the flames felt like a warm summer breeze.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" he stated before he seemed to be sucked down. If this is what it felt like to go down the drain, he hated it. Spinning and spinning, defining sound in his ears, before it ended and he stepped out of a fireplace with Sam and Abby standing before him.

The place was dark and looked run down, though he and Sam had been in worse places in their lives. A few people milled around. A couple were sitting in a corner eating and talking. Two men were at the bar talking and laughing with the bartender.

Moments after Dean was out of the fireplace, Riley stepped out of it. "Let's go," he said before heading towards the door of the place and stepping out into the sunlight. Dean glanced back at it to see nothing but an abandoned old shop. Magic. Of course.

Abby got them a Taxi and they climbed into it, Riley telling the driver where they wanted to go. The ride only took them ten minutes and when they exited the cab, Riley nodded towards Abby who quickly pulled out her wand and waved it towards the driver, who then looked dazed.

"Memory charm. The less people that can remember us, the better," Riley explained as they walked up to the front of the destination. The building was large, three stories, and obviously old, but in relatively good condition.

They joined the tour that was about to start, charming their way past the woman at the doorway where people were purchasing tickets for the tour. The tour group was small, around ten people with themselves included in that count. The entrance hall they found themselves in was long and narrow. Beige walls, dark wooden doors, and large cream colored tiles on the floor. The high ceiling was intricately designed, as was the large fireplace to their left. A window on the far end of the room showed the courtyard outside.

"How are we supposed to find whatever we're looking for with all these people around?" Abby whispered to her brother where they stood at the rear end of the group. The woman giving the tour began to speak, though they weren't really paying much attention to her.

Riley glanced around the room as the tour group began to move through a door on the right. "Abby, keep an eye out. Sam, Dean, stay in front of me in every room we go into."

Dean glanced over at the Auror as the group moved past a staircase and turned right into a smaller room. "All right."

As the group stopped to listen to the guide, Sam and Dean moved to stand in front of where Riley was against the wall with Abby keeping lookout beside him. Dean glanced back to see that Riley had his hands together in front of him, palms up, and his wand sitting in his hands. "Show me," he whispered. The wand spun around in his hands several times before stopping, pointing towards the door to the next room.

Riley put his wand back up his sleeve and dropped his hands back down to his sides, feigning interest in what the tour guide was telling the group. After she talked for a few more minutes, she led the group through the double doors and into the next room. Once again, Sam and Dean stood in front of Riley and Abby kept lookout. Riley once again pulled out his wand and set it on his palms. "Show me," he whispered again. The wand spun several times before stopping. This time it did not point to the door to the next room, but to the fireplace.

"At least it didn't take us long to narrow down the room," Abby commented as Riley put his wand away, looking intently towards the fireplace.

"Hang back when they go into the next room," Dean whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the brother and sister behind him. "Then lock the doors."

Riley sighed heavily. "It will get the cops on our ass, but we need to see what is in that fireplace."

A few minutes later the tour group began to move on, four members short. Once they were all through the door, Riley moved forward and closed it, sealing it with a spell as Abby did the same with the other door. Sounds of panic and confusion sounded on the other side of the door.

Once done sealing the doors, Riley and Abby moved to stand beside Sam and Dean in front of the fireplace. Riley removed his wand and began waving it over the fireplace. Someone began banging on the door from the way they had come into the room, though Riley didn't seem to notice and continued his work. After a couple of minutes, he dropped his arm down to his side. "There's a small spot in the wall of the fireplace that had been charmed to remain hidden."

"How do you get to the hidden spot?" Dean asked, glancing over at Sam who was pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Depends on the caster," Riley replied.

Sam moved forwards and crouched before the fireplace. "Ostendo sum meus templum."

Within seconds after the last bit of Latin had left his lips, the entire fireplace seemed to rumble, threatening to topple the candleholders that were on the mantel. In the wall behind the stack of wood in the fireplace, a small opening appeared. Sam glanced over at his companions before reaching forward into the whole. From it he pulled out a dark, leather bound journal that had the Cron family crest pressed into it.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry it took so long to update this! Computer virus, followed by computer crash, house-sitting one week and family reunion the next all combined with a muse on vacation. Anyway, there is music to listen to that inspired this chapter as well. **_**Convention Escape**_ **from ****Race to Witch Mountain by Trevor Rabin and it can be found on YouTube. **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen_

_Jeremiah Robertson - Shane West_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 14**

Riley smiled. "That's it," he said softly. Though the smile disappeared after a few moments when a familiar sound reached his ears. Sirens. And they were getting closer.

"Time to go," Sam commented as he stood from his crouched position before the fireplace, placing the journal he had pulled from the concealed compartment in the fireplace into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Riley waved his wand towards the doors to the room that the tour group had passed through moments before and they slammed open, startling the people on the other side that had been trying to get them open. The four Americans ran, passing a couple security guards who then began pursuing them. Riley sent a stunner over his shoulder, taking down one who dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. They ran into the entrance hall with the other guard still on their tail. Riley sent another stunner over his shoulder. It missed and a vase shattered. As they neared the doors, Riley sent another one and it hit its mark.

Abby reached the doors first and held them open until Riley, who had been at the back of their party, was out. Thankfully the police had yet to arrive, but from the sirens they had to be only a block or so away. They ran through the parking lot and out onto the sidewalk, slowing to a walk when they spotted the police cars heading towards them.

"After they pass, run," Sam stated as they tried their best to blend in with the other people walking down the street. Panting, his three companions nodded in agreement. Riley and Abby kept their wands in their hands, not even attempting to hide them. They were now fugitives, what was a few spells in front of Muggles going to hurt. The cars passed them and just as they geared up to run again, someone grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her into a small ally.

Riley brought his wand up to attack and Sam and Dean pulled out their guns as they went into the ally, but they lowered them when they realized just who it had been that had grabbed Abby. Riley gave the man a smile. "Mr. Potter."

Harry gave them a grin. "You sure know how to cause an uproar."

"Sorry," Riley grinned sheepishly.

Harry waved it off. "Anyway, Robertson is already on his way here, if he's not already. I stalled him as long as I could."

"Thank you," Sam said. Harry looked towards him and Dean where he stood beside him.

"Again, I understand your position," Harry replied. He then reached into his robes and pulled out an old issue of the London Daily and held it out to Riley. "Voice activated Portkey. It will take you to a field just outside San Antonio. But you'll have to get across the river. Robertson demanded that a two mile radius ward around Spencer House be set up minutes after he found it blocking all Portkey's and any Apparition."

"Paranoid dick," Riley mumbled as he took the Portkey and put it inside his robes.

"Oh, don't worry. The Governor of Magical Texas will be hearing about this," Harry replied, his tone showing that he seemed to dislike the other Head Auror as much as they did. He then gave them a small grin. "Now get going."

Riley chuckled as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder as the group made their way back out to the street.

"THERE! THAT'S THEM!"

Eyes went wide and they glanced behind them to see the lady that had given them tickets pointing towards them, a man standing before her that looked a lot like…

"Robertson," Riley growled. The Head Auror fired a spell at them which Riley easily countered. "Get a car!"

They moved back down the street as the two men fired spells towards each other, Robertson yelling for backup. Muggles on the street screamed, jumping out of the way of the two dueling wizards. Behind Riley, Abby, Sam and Dean found green Chevy Aveo that the young witch easily unlocked. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and set about hotwiring the car. Sam got into the front seat beside his brother while Abby climbed into the back, leaving the door closest to Riley open so he would be able to get in quickly.

The engine started up. Opera music began playing through the radio, a soprano singing in Italian. Dean glared at as he shut it off. Riley glanced back at the revving car before sending one last spell towards Robertson as several men ran up behind him. More Aurors. Riley ran and jumped into the car, slamming the door closed as Dean pressed floored it. The car took off from the curb and into the busy traffic of London. Riley glanced out the back window to see Robertson yelling and him and three Aurors getting into a police car, pushing a Muggle officer out of the way in the process.

Riley swore. "They're after us."

Dean turned left onto the busy street, swerving through traffic and ignoring the honking on other vehicles on the road. "Which way to the river?"

"Trying to figure that out," Sam responded, fiddling with the GPS that had been on the dash and trying to get it to see where they were. Suddenly the back glass of the vehicle shattered. Abby screamed and she and Riley ducked down to avoid the flying glass.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he continued to drive through traffic.

Riley looked out the space where the glass had once been. Following them with its sirens on was a police car. Abby looked back and spotted the car as well, or more particularly, the man leaning out the passenger window with a wand in his hand. "Has he completely lost it?"

They ducked as another spell was fired, hitting the right taillight and shattering it. "Crap, going the wrong way," Sam said as they continued speeding through the streets of London. "Turn right on Piccadilly."

"Picca-what?"

"That street right up there," Sam responded, pointing to a street that they were roughly a block away from. In the back seat, Riley threw up a shield, blocking another spell sent towards them by Robertson before sending one towards the police car behind them, causing their windshield to shatter and the car to swerve.

"Nice one," Abby commented.

"Hang on," Dean told them as they approached the street they needed to turn right on to. Sam hung onto the dash while Riley and Abby grabbed the hand holds above the doors as Dean turned sharply onto Piccadilly, causing the occupants to slide in their seats. They cut off a car, who proceeded to honk at them loudly.

"Next street?" Dean asked, yelling over the wind that was going through the car due to the lack of the back window as he swerved through the traffic on the street. The right rear passenger window shattered and Abby yelped. "Does this guy ever give up?"

"No," Riley replied as he sent another spell at the police car, this time hitting the hood and leaving it dented.

"We need Coventry Street," Sam said, looking over at where his brother drove beside him. "And right after that we need Haymarket."

Dean nodded. Riley sent another spell at the car behind them, missing it and hitting a street light instead, which broke and fell down into the street, hitting several cars. Riley winced but could not linger on it as another spell was fired at the car. Riley blocked it before sending another towards the police car, this time taking out the flash lights on the top of the car in a flash of sparks.

"That's it," Sam announced, pointing to the intersection that they were coming up to before gripping the dash again. In the back seat, Riley and Abby once more grabbed the hand holds above the doors. The car lurched forward after another spell from Robertson. Dean turned into the curving intersection, ignoring the lights and weaving through the oncoming traffic. They curved through a square amidst honks and yelling and got onto the next street.

Sam glanced down at the GPS. "Turn right Dean."

At the first street, Dean turned where he was told to, flying past a Burger King on the corner. A few seconds after they got onto the street, the police car turned onto it as well. Riley sent another spell towards the car, but it was blocked before a spell was fired back. It missed and hit the car beside them, popping the car's rear tire and causing it to swerve into the Aveo's passenger side, shattering the windows.

"Dean," Sam began as Riley sent another spell back at the police car. "Turn left up ahead, go through the square and get onto Whitehall."

Dean stiffened but nodded as he swerved through traffic. Robertson fired another spell that Riley blocked just before the car turned left onto Pall Mall East, throwing Riley over into the door and Abby into him, who yelped and clutched her right side. Riley watched as she pulled her hand away and it was stained with blood. Riley's face hardened after a moment and he sent anther spell towards the police car on their tail. The driver had to duck and the spell hit one of those sitting in the back seat. Riley sent another one that broke the back glass of the car, causing those inside to duck. Riley glanced over his shoulder and grabbed onto the hand hold as he saw the approaching turn, Abby doing the same beside him with her left hand while her right clutched her side.

The car sped the short ways, passing those sitting at a light and causing the people to jump out of the way as the speeding car honked it's horn. No spells were exchanged as the cars sped through the square, dodging traffic and pedestrians before speeding onto Whitehall. The spells started up again when Robertson fired one at the car, which hit just above the left tire, causing those in the car to be tossed about. Riley countered with another spell that Robertson quickly blocked.

"Next street?" Dean yelled over the roaring wind through the windows and the crashing spells being fired and hitting behind him.

"Bridge street!" Sam yelled in reply. "That will take us over the Westminster Bridge!"

"How much further?" Riley yelled over his shoulder as he fired another spell towards Robertson, which the man blocked.

Sam looked around where they were and looked down at the GPS. "Three blocks away!"

Riley nodded as he blocked another spell from the car behind them and sent another off. He reached into his robes and pulled out the newspaper, holding it towards Abby. She removed her hand from her side and took it. "Hold it in the middle of the car when we get to the bridge!" he yelled as he fired another spell that missed the car and exploded a trash can on the curb. "Once we all are touching it, activate it."

Abby nodded, looking down at the old paper that now had blood stains on it. Her blood. Another spell shook the car as it passed another street. Two blocks left. Riley sent another spell towards the police car which took out the passenger side mirror. Another one was sent towards them that Riley managed to block. Riley quickly fired back another spell but missed the car as it swerved and instead it the front window of a coffee shop, causing it to explode and the people sitting both outside and inside the shop to scream as glass rained down upon them. The car passed another street. One block to go.

Robertson sent another spell towards them that hit the bumper of the car, throwing them around once more before Riley fired back another spell that hit just above Jeremiah's head, denting the roof above him. The man fired back another spell that missed it's mark as the Aveo turned onto the street to the bridge and instead hit another car and was forced forward into the back of another.

Riley fired another spell towards the police car that put another dent in the hood. "GET READY!"

Abby leaned forward, holding the newspaper out between the seats so both Sam and Dean could reach it as well. Sam set the GPS back on the dash and touched the paper with two fingers. Dean removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it onto the paper. Riley blocked another spell as the car moved out onto the bridge and reached back to grab the paper. "NOW!"

"ACTIVATE!" Abby yelled. The four people disappeared from inside the car which then began to lose power. Jeremiah sent another spell at the car that hit the bumper, sending the car careening into the side of the bridge. People dived out of the way of the car before It hit, the front end crumpling. Totaled.

The four landed hard on their rears in a field outside San Antonio, surrounded by tall grass. Abby quickly dropped the paper and put her hand back to her side. Riley pushed himself up from where he had landed and moved over to sit beside her. "Hold on Abby," he muttered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and a small leather pouch. He opened the bag and with his wand, summoned a small vile that he set on the ground beside him before pushing up his sister's shirt, stopping it just below her breast line. A shard of glass was impaled in her right side at her waist, about an inch in width and who knows how far it went in.

While Riley went about healing Abby, Sam and Dean stood up and began to look around, ignoring the sounds coming from Abby as her injury was taken care of. They could see the tall buildings of San Antonio several miles away. They seemed to be within the fence of an old ranch, the house obviously abandoned was not far from where they had landed and there looked to be the remains of an old stable not far from it.

After about ten minutes, Riley stood up, wiping his bloodied hands on his robes. He walked over to where Sam and Dean stood looking around the property not far from where they had landed, his cell phone in his hand.

"How is she?" Sam asked as Riley joined them.

"She'll be fine," he replied. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "She'll need to rest for a bit. I'm no healer, though all Aurors know the basics. Thankfully."

"I'm guessing a healer is a doctor for you guys?" Dean asked.

Riley nodded. "Yeah," he sighed again. "We need to find somewhere else to hide. Can't go back to the house, they'll probably look for us there."

Sam glanced over at Dean. "We know a place we can go."

"But no Appiriting or Port-a-potties," Dean said, looking towards Riley. "We're driving. And I'll need my car."

"My dad can probably bring it over," Riley replied. "Get it on the flat bed trailer we got in the barn and bring it here that way. Though first we need to figure out where is here….." he trailed off, looking at the area around them for some clue of where they were. His gaze stopped on the house. "I know that house."

"So you know where we are?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded, looking at their surroundings once more. "Old Millar Ranch. They went bankrupt about ten years ago and lost the place. Last I heard the bank is still trying to sell it," he explained as he went through his cell phone and scrolled down to his home phone number and dialed it. Putting it up to his ear, he waited for his father to answer.

One ring.

Two ring.

"Hello?"

Riley sighed. "Hey dad."

"Riley? What happened? That idiot boss of yours just left a minute ago, demanding to know where you are. I only got rid of him when I threatened to shoot his balls off."

Riley chuckled. "It's a long story. I'll explain later. But we're going to need the Winchester's car."

Silence for a few moments before a heavy sigh. "Alright. Where are you?"

"Old Millar Ranch," Riley replied.

"I'll be there in about an hour."

The sun had already set and the sky was tinged with the last bits of orange before the sun went below the horizon when Andrew arrived. Abby had awoken about half an hour after Riley had called Andrew and had sat leaning against her brother dozing until their father had arrived, sitting beside the worn and falling in places fence as they waited. Sure enough a little over an hour later a white GMC truck pulled to a stop before them, the Impala sitting on a flat bed trailer that it had been pulling.

"Thanks dad," Riley told the older man after the four men had finished getting the Impala off of the trailer.

"Just come home in one piece and we'll be good. Oh," he went back to the truck and opened the door. He bent inside for a moment before emerging with a large white and red paper bag in his hands. He walked over and handed the bag to Riley, whose nostrils were assaulted with the smell of the food within the bag. "I had a five for five coupon. Figured you would be hungry after the day you've had."

Riley gave his father a small smile. "Thanks."

Andrew nodded after a moment before turning away and getting into the truck. He started it up and seconds later the truck was pulling away, making a u-turn and heading back the way that it had come. He headed over to where the others were standing beside the Impala and reached into the bag, tossing each of them one of the foil wrapped objects that was inside. "Hope you two like roast beef."

They finished up the sandwiches that Andrew had brought them before setting out on the road, Sam up front beside Dean while Riley and Abby sat in the back. They drove through the night, never stopping and traveling through three states before entering South Dakota late the next morning. Still they didn't stop, not until they reached their destination a little over an hour later. The Impala pulled into an auto salvage yard and stopped in front of a house at the center of the lot. The house was two stories with a large front porch and wooden siding that may have once been painted baby blue, but that paint was faded and peeling off in places.

They didn't head for the front entrance but instead went to the small back porch where Dean proceeded to knock on the door. The door opened a few moments later to reveal an older man with a truckers cap on his head. His gaze went from Sam, to Dean, and then to Riley and Abby behind them. He sighed and stepped out of the way to let them in. "Get in, you idjits."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so ****much for the lovely reviews guys! So glad you are enjoying it! Anyway, there is music to listen to that inspired this chapter. **_**Bumblebee**_ **from ****Transformers – The Score by Steve Jablonsky and it can be found on YouTube. I'm sorry for any mistakes about the location in this chapter. I have not been to the park myself and I'm relying on the images and maps I've found on Google.**

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 15**

"Thanks again, Mr. Singer," Riley said as he walked down the stairs from the second floor of the house after getting Abby set up resting on one of the beds upstairs.

Bobby looked up from where he sat at his desk fingering through the journal of Cron a Riley entered the room. "Consider it payment for whatever these two idjits pulled you into," he said, gesturing to where Sam and Dean sat at the table in the kitchen, each with a beer in their hands.

Riley chuckled as Sam and Dean glanced at one another before looking towards Bobby. "Technically I pulled them into this mess."

Bobby said nothing in reply but looked back down at the journal before him. "I'm no wizard, but even I can tell that this Cron delved into the dark stuff from what the boys have told me."

Riley walked over to the desk and Bobby handed him the journal. With his eyes scanning the pages, Riley went over to the couch and sat down. It was filled with his notes on what he planned on doing, experiments to see if it would work and finally what he had done. He had killed, tortured, and mutilated. And the number of people killed had been off. Way off. They had thought that he had only killed several hundred people, but his notes revealed that there had been many more and the death toll was well over a thousand. He had simply covered up most of them. And history only counted the ones that were killed in England, but he had taken people from all over the world as long as they had even an ounce of magical blood within them. And the notes about what he had done to each of them were…horrifying. Riley's stomach churned just thinking about it.

He turned the journal over on his lap after a while, leaning back against the couch as he fought to control his stomach. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Cron had been insane, everyone had known that. But they did not know just how insane the man was. And history had thought that Voldemort had been bad. Cron was possibly even worse. Even more twisted. Voldemort had wanted to be immortal. Cron had done what he had just because he could, just to see if stealing the magic of another was even possible and putting it into another source.

"That bad?"

Riley opened his eyes to see Sam standing before him, holding out a bottle of beer that Riley happily took. Bobby was still seated at his desk researching something and Dean sat in the kitchen, turned around in his chair to look at Riley. Riley sat forward as he opened the bottle. "Bad is putting it mildly," he responded before taking a swig of the beer. "Cron makes Voldemort look like Mother Theresa."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," came a voice from the staircase. Three heads turned to watch Abby as she made her way into the room and sat down beside her brother.

"Feeling better?" Riley asked as she leaned back against the couch.

The young woman nodded. "Much."

The sound of a chair moving drew their attention to Bobby, who stood up and began making his way to the kitchen. "I'll fix something for us to eat."

"Thank you," Abby called after him before turning her attention to Riley and the journal in his lap. "How bad?"

"Very," he responded. "I had to stop reading before I lost the Arby's sandwich from last night."

Abby grimaced at that. "Any clue where it is?"

Riley shook his head. "Nothing yet."

After a lunch of some ham sandwiches, Riley got back to reading the journal with Abby sitting beside him, reading over his shoulder and becoming equally as disgusted with the things Cron had written about doing in the journal. Page after page they grew more disgusted with the man, and still no clues as to where the amulet had been hidden were found.

It was well into the evening when Riley reached the last few pages of the journal. Bobby had gone upstairs to get something and the brothers were now sitting at his desk, bottles of beer in front of them. Abby still sat on the couch with him, but now one of Bobby's many books sat in her lap. Riley sat up, which drew Abby's attention to him and she closed the book. "Got something?"

Sam and Dean turned their attention to him at Abby's question. Riley nodded as he heard Bobby coming back down the stairs. "Possibly. His writing messy here, more rushed. And the date is just a week before he was caught."

His finger ran down the page as he skimmed it, his blue eyes searching for some clue as to where the amulet had been hidden. "Yeah, he's leading up to hiding it," Riley said as his finger approached the bottom of the page. "He's talking about how they somehow caught onto what he was doing and that his position as Minister can't help him now, so he ran and…"

Riley trailed off as he turned the page to continue reading and found nothing. The page was empty except for two words written in the middle in his hasty scrawl. _Ahwahneechee __Pohono._ Riley slumped back against the couch. All that and nothing. They had gone to London and had become fugitives for nothing. The journal said nothing about where the amulet had been hidden.

"Ahwahneechee," Bobby repeated as he walked into the room. Riley perked up as Bobby stood in the doorway to the room, his expression that of someone that was thinking deeply. "I think that was an Indian tribe that lived in California."

"And he was found in the States," Riley said as he sat up, his eyes widening as something occurred to him. "In California. He _did_ leave a clue in here."

"And back then there wasn't a little thing called Google," Abby said, looking up from her cell phone as four faces turned towards her. She was smiling. "The Ahwahneechee were a tribe that lived Yosemite. They believed that a vengeful spirit named Pohono called Bridalveil Falls home."

"Yosemite," Riley repeated, his expression that of disbelief.

Abby nodded. "Yup."

"He hid it in a National Park?" Sam asked, his expression similar to Riley's.

"That or just another clue to where it is," she replied. "And it wasn't a National Park then. That didn't happen until the mid 1800's."

"That's gonna be about a day's drive," Dean commented. "And no, we are not Appariting or Porta Pottying again," he added when he saw Riley starting to open his mouth.

Bobby glanced between them for a moment as if wanting to ask what they were talking about before seeming to think better of it. Riley nodded. "Okay. We leave now or in the morning?"

Twenty minutes later the Impala was pulling out of Singer Salvage yard, turning west and heading towards California. Dean drove through the night, only stopping for a few minutes after crossing into Wyoming for gas. Sam woke up where he was sitting in the passenger seat when they stopped, but in the back Riley and Abby just continued to sleep. Unlike the brothers, who were used to sometimes not sleeping and driving through the night or only catching a few hours here and there, Riley and Abby were not used to it and had conked out not long after they had left Bobby's. And ever since Dean had come back from Hell, typically the only time he slept was after a few drinks and even then only for a few hours tops. And Sam? Well, he hadn't had a good night's sleep since finding out about Dean's deal that had led to his tenure in Hell.

Riley woke up just after the sun had risen then next morning. He stretched as best he could, getting a few knots out of his back that had formed from sleeping in the car, partly leaning over Abby. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them before looking to his companions in the front seat. "Where are we?"

Sam glanced back at him. "We just left Casper, Wyoming."

Riley nodded before shaking Abby awake. Once she had sat up from where she had been leaning against him, he reached into his cloak and pulled out small, brown leather pouch. He undid the drawstring and reached down into it, farther than Sam knew was possible without magic. Riley frowned slightly as he continued to search for something in the bag before a look of triumph crossed his face and he pulled his hand out. In his hand was a partly eaten bag of Hostess chocolate mini doughnuts.

"Breakfast anyone?" he asked with a grin, opening the bag.

"I had wondered where this bag went," she commented as she pulled out a few doughnuts. "You took this the other day didn't you."

Riley nodded. "I always make sure to have a little snack in the bag."

"What all do you have in there?" Sam asked as Riley passed him the bag so that he and Dean could have a few.

Riley looked back into the pouch. "Uh, I think I got another cloak in here. My broom, sleeping bag, a box with some potions in it. Forget what's left in there. I tossed the old tent in before we left for London and….oh, I forgot about that sandwich," he added before seeming to catch a whiff of something and curling his nose. "Yeah, it's bad."

Sam listened to this list while eating his doughnuts. Just when he thought that he had some grasp at the magical world, Riley would pull something else out of his pocket that blew that idea to hell. Glancing over at Dean he saw that his brother had a perplexed expression on his face.

For the next sixteen hours, the Impala continued along the roadways that took them towards Yosemite, passing through cities and small towns. They drove passed farms and through lush green forests and forests covered in snow once they neared mountains. Using a little wand work they were able to get passed police cars stopping people to check for chains once they reached the Rockies and again when they approached the Sierra Nevada's late that evening. The Eastern Sierras loomed before them in the dark, the moon shinning off the snowcapped mountains. They had only stopped once before this point and that had been somewhere in Utah to use the bathroom.

Thankfully the snowfall had been light and Tioga Pass had been reopened the week before else they would have had to make one very large detour. Snow banks on each side of the rode rose several feet high and the branches of the trees were drooping under the weight of the wet snow that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The drove for another hour and not once did they come across another vehicle along the road that led deeper and deeper into the mountain range. They found themselves on the valley floor at a little after midnight one day after they had left Bobby's salvage yard in South Dakota. The trees thinned out and they could see the outlines of the tall mountains that surrounded the valley.

"If we're looking for something, we'll have to do it tonight," Riley said as he looked out the windows at the valley around them that was covered in snow. The three other people in the car said nothing though Sam nodded in agreement. They wouldn't be able to do what they needed to do in front of a bunch of tourists that were sure to be in the valley and going to the falls in the morning.

After getting their bearings in the park using Abby's cell phone, they Impala was soon pulling into a parking lot at the head of a trail that would lead them up to the falls. The parking lot was empty of other cars so Dean parked close to the start of the trail. The doors of the Impala creaked open and a wave of frigid air hit them. Abby shivered. She was able to see her breath in the air before her and the snow crunched under her feet. She pulled out her wand and after a few waves was unable to feel the effects of the cold air and was instead quite comfortable.

"Here," she said, stopping Sam from moving back to the trunk where Dean was pulling things out of it and proceeded to put the same charms on him to keep him warm. She then lowered her wand and smiled at him. "Better?"

"Thanks," he replied before moving past her and heading for the open trunk. He saw that Dean had grabbed his Colt 911 along with Ruby's knife. They would try to _exorcise_ Caitlyn but any other demon they met would be dead. Dean returned to the open trunk as Sam reached in and grabbed his Taurus Model 92 along with a small silver knife.

"We should prepare for anything," Sam said as he put the knife into one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

Dean nodded before reaching into the trunk and grabbing a shot gun. Sam grabbed one as well before Dean closed the trunk lid and with gun in hand, walked over to where Riley and Abby stood looking towards the starting point of the trail. They both had their wands out and the tips were glowing, lighting up their faces and the ground around them. Riley turned towards them as they approached. "Ready?"

Dean lifted the shot gun and gave Riley a grin. Riley nodded and turned back towards the paved path and began to lead the way into the still forest. The walk to the falls was quiet. No one said anything. Once in a while something would move in the tree line, but they were never able to see what it was. The only sound outside of their breathing and the crunch of snow under their feet was the occasional hoot of an owl or the howl of a coyote that echoed through the valley.

It took them roughly twenty minutes to reach the end of the pavement that was extremely slippery from the ice that had frozen over it. The waterfall was going very lightly and ice covered the rock face around the falls. The rocks and plants between where they stood and the base of the falls were covered in snow and ice.

"Okay," Riley breathed as he extinguished his light and set his wand in the palm of his hands. "Show me." Just as it had done back in Spencer House, the wand spun around in his hand before stopping, it's tip pointing in the direction of the base of the falls. "Lovely," he muttered, pocketing his wand. "We've got some climbing to do and with that ice it is now going to be easy."

Abby extinguished her wand as Riley reached into a pocket inside his robes and pulled out the small pouch. "You can put the guns in here."

The brothers exchanged a glance before Dean lowered his shotgun down into the bag. He stepped back to let Sam put the gun into the bag, rubbing his temples. "I think I'm getting a headache."

Once Sam's gun was in the bag, Riley pulled the drawstring and put it back inside his robes. He then set to work clambering over the icy rocks with Dean, Abby, and Sam following behind him. It was slow going due to the ice and snow but after fifteen minutes of climbing they made it to the rock face at the base of the falls where they stood getting slightly misted, though due to the charms placed on them they were unaffected by the cold. Riley pulled out the bag and handed it to Abby so she could give Sam and Dean their guns back before pulling out his wand.

After a few minutes of waving his wand over the rock face before them, Riley lowered his wand and took the back bag from Abby. She handed it to him before pulling out her wand and light once more appeared from its tip. His expression was grim. "There's something there all right," he told them, pocketing his wand. "Do either of you have a knife?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Why did Riley need a knife? But Sam pulled out the small knife he had grabbed from the trunk and held it out.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Blood," Riley replied as he took the knife from Sam. "Some dark magic requires blood." And with that he drew the knife over the palm of his right hand, making a shallow cut across it. He handed the knife back to Sam before turning and pressing his bloody palm against the rock face. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then they began to hear a creaking sound coming from the rock.

Cracks were appearing in the rock face, but these looked to have been carved into it. They were too neat, to precise and began to make the outline of a doorway, the top rounded. Once the doorway appeared a line appeared between it, going from the rounded top down to the small flat space they were currently standing on. Stone doors. Riley removed his hand from the rock and pulled out his wand with his left hand. One last crackle and the doors began open, creaking and groaning as they began to swing inward. They scraped the floor as they opened and stopped after one last rumble.

The four stood in silence for a few minutes, staring into the darkness past the doorway. Riley shook himself after a moment and used his wand to heal the cut he had made on his palm before the tip of his also began to glow. "This is it," he muttered before raising his wand higher and stepping through the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so ****much for the lovely reviews guys! So glad you are enjoying it! Anyway, there is music to listen to that inspired this chapter. **_**It's Our Fight**_ **from ****Transformers: Dark of the Moon – The Score by Steve Jablonsky** **and it can be found on YouTube. And now, to the climax of the story. What it has all been leading up to.**

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen_

_Devon Jacobson - Ian Somerhalder  
Caitlyn Davis/Lilith - Megan Fox_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 16**

Abby, Sam and Dean entered the cave moments after Riley. The tunnel was wide and tall, the ceiling of it ten feet above their heads. However the bright light emitting from their wands was not enough to reveal how deep into the mountain it went. Giving the open doorway one last glance, they began to move deeper into the mountains. They walked in silence, the only sound being their breathing and their footsteps echoing off the cavern walls around them. The entrance to the cave became a pinprick before disappearing from view entirely.

It was once the entrance was no longer visible to them that they encountered something; a horrible stench. It caused Abby to gag. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They had smelled some horrible things before. Rotting bodies. The den of a Wendigo. Then hideout of a shifter didn't smell that great either. But this was different. Similar, but different. They heard a deep grunt come from the darkness ahead of them that echoed off the walls. They stopped walking. Riley frowned as he listened to it. They heard massive footsteps coming towards them and the sound of something being drug across the floor.

Another grunt. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Within moments they would probably be able to see it. And the smell was getting stronger. Riley was still frowning but after a few moments he gasped softly before letting out a groan. "God, I hope I'm wrong…."

"Riley?" Abby asked as they heard the creature getting closer. And then out of the gloom a figure began to take shape. Around twelve feet tall. Wrinkly, pale gray skin and a small, out of proportion bald head. In its right hand, it drug along behind it a large wooden club.

Riley groaned again. "Dammit."

"What is that?" Sam asked as it stepped further into the light coming from their wands.

"Troll," Riley replied. "Looks like a mountain troll."

Sam and Dean exchanged another glance, their eyebrows high on their foreheads.

"They are stupid, but dangerous all the same," Riley explained as he motioned for Abby to back away from the troll as he put out the light from his wand. The room dimmed though they were still able to see the massive figure and he them. "Abby; keep your light up. Dean, Sam; aim for the head."

Riley raised his wand to the ready as the troll snarled at them. Sam and Dean readied their shotguns. Abby backed over to the wall of the cave, holding out her wand to give them light to see by. The troll roared and raised its club before charging. Riley sent a beam of red light towards it struck its chest and seemed to have no effect. Two gunshots fired and hit the troll, hitting the troll in the chest and causing it to falter. It hadn't been expecting Muggle weapons. Blood began to trickle out of its wounds, but it continued forward towards them after a moment with a roar of rage. The backed up as they continued firing at it, the troll swung its club towards Riley, who had to jump out of the way.

More shots hit its chest. One struck its chin and it howled in pain. Riley sent another spell at the troll that struck its eye. Blood erupted from the destroyed eye and the troll roared in pain and rage, swinging its club around wildly, forcing Dean to jump back as it threatened to decapitate him. Sam fired another shot that hit its chest. The ground around the creature was now slick with blood. Another spell from Riley ripped off the trolls left ear, leaving a gaping bloody hole. The troll howled and continued to swing the club around blindly.

The three men jumped back to avoid being hit. "On three, aim for its forehead!" Riley yelled before sending a spell at its hand that was holding the club, causing the troll to release it in mid swing as its hand received a horrible cut.

"One!"

Abby jumped out of the way to avoid the flying club and the light in the tunnel flickered for a moment.

"Two!"

Riley sent a spell at the troll that hit between the empty eye hole and the one that was still intact and glaring at them. Its expression became dazed when the spell hit.

"THREE!" he roared. Sam and Dean fired at the forehead of the troll. Two holes in its forehead and they jumped back as it slumped forward, dead. Riley relit his wand as they moved away from the fallen troll and over to where Abby stood beside the wall on the right side of the tunnel.

"Nice job," she told them, giving them a slight grin.

"You okay?" Riley asked her, setting a hand on her shoulder. Abby nodded.

"Okay," he said, removing his hand and turning to face the darkness that the troll had come from. He glanced over at Sam and Dean, who held their guns at the ready, before taking a deep breath and heading in the direction the troll had come from.

They continued on as they had before, in silence and after walking for a bit the smell that had accompanied the troll faded behind them. The tunnel curved a few times but remained relatively straight, leading them deeper and deeper into the mountains.

After the turned curved again, an intense cold overtook them, causing the four to stop walking. Had the charms suddenly stopped working for some reason? Were they just now feeling the effects of the intense cold they had left behind outside? A cold that seemed to seep down into their very bones. The world seemed to have gone quiet, like someone had pressed the mute button on a television set. And then Dean began to hear screams, screams that he heard every time he tried to sleep. Hell. He saw the mouths of Riley and Abby moving and they both looked shocked and horrified, but he could not hear a word they were saying. Only screaming. His screams. Their screams. From his days of being tortured and of being the torturer. And then came laughter, the laughter of the demon whose knife he had picked up. Whose offer he had taken after thirty years. The laughter intermingled with the screams.

Then bright figures appeared from the ends of the wands that Riley and Abby were pointing at…something. The silvery figures became clearer. A Lynx and a Peregrine Falcon and they were both attacking…something that Dean couldn't see. And the cold was retreating, almost seeming to be pushed away by the silver figures. And the screaming and laughter faded and the sound seemed to come back on. He could hear the conversation between Riley and Abby as Dean stood there, trying to keep from shaking.

"I see your Patronus changed," he commented as he pulled out the pouch and began to sift through it, searching for something. The two figures stopped attacking and came to stand behind Riley and Abby, almost guarding them, the Lynx sat and the Falcon landed beside it. They kept the area around them lit. He pulled out four Hershey bars and tossed one to Abby, Sam and Dean and kept on for himself. "The Falcon was what hers was, wasn't it?"

Abby took the chocolate and nodded before she set to unwrapping it.

"What just happened?" Sam asked and Dean glanced over to see his brother extremely pale, and not just from the silver light coming from the two figures seated on the ground.

"Eat the chocolate, it will help," Riley told them before he took a bite of his own. Dean unwrapped the bar he had been given and took a bit and it indeed did help him feel better. The last remnants of cold receded."That was a Dementor. Horrid things they are. Suck all the happiness from the air around them until there is nothing left but you and your worst memories. They affect Muggles, but you can't see them. Squibs can't even see them."

Well, that would explain why he had been hearing his time in the Pit. Those were among his worst memories. Dean was sure if the thing had stuck around longer he would have started hearing…something else. Dean glanced over to Sam.

"What exactly is a Squib?" Sam asked as he folded up half the chocolate bar that was left and put it in his pocket.

"A person born in a magical family but they have no magical powers," Riley responded as he pocked his own left over chocolate.

Dean finished putting away his left over chocolate and then gestured to the silver animals. "And what are they?"

Riley glanced in the direction he was gesturing and gave him a small grin. "Patronuses. They can drive back a Dementor and stop them from effecting you. They take the form of an animal and drive it off. They can also be used to send messages," he added before shaking his head. "Anyway," he said before turning and continuing on into the tunnel. The Lynx got up and continued after him and after a moment Sam, Dean, and Abby followed, the Falcon taking off into the air once more and swirling around their heads.

They resumed walking in silence, the Lynx and the Falcon accompanying them this time to ward off any other Dementor that could be lurking in the darkness of the tunnel around them. But after walking for a little while they suddenly had to stop. The floor dropped off and a chasm ten feet across was before them. No way around it and the only way across was a robe bridge that was two feet in width and the planks looked about ready to crumble if you dared to breathe on them. The rope didn't look any better.

"Any chance you can repair that?" Dean asked, looking over at Riley as the Patronuses faded away.

Riley shook his head. "I was always more adapt at destroying things then repairing them."

"Same," Abby added. "Mom was a wiz at repair spells. Libby too."

"Though we could go across using my broom-"

"No," Dean said, not even letting Riley finished. "I'd rather Apparite over there."

Riley and Abby frowned for a moment while Sam fought down a smile. Dean glared at him. Then understanding dawned on Abby's face after she looked between the two of them for a moment. "You're afraid of flying."

Dean said nothing and Sam continued trying to keep a straight face. After a moment Dean cleared his throat and stepped onto the bridge. It creaked and groaned but surprisingly held his weight."Let's get this show on the road."

Abby and Riley were now fighting down smiles as well. Sam gestured for Abby to go first and she followed after Dean, who was slowly making his way across the bridge, which was creaking and groaning from the unaccustomed weight. Sam followed after Abby with Riley behind him. The darkness beneath the bridge seemed endless, threatening to swallow them up and when Dean reached the other side after a few minutes, he breathed a sigh of relief and stood several feet away from the edge of the chasm. A few moments later, Abby stepped off beside him just as something went 'snap' in the darkness and the bridge rocked, causing Sam and Riley to pause and three quarters of the way across.

"Heehee!"

Riley glanced over his shoulder and his blue eyes widened. Five striking blue pixies were gnawing on the upper and lower ropes on the left side. And they were almost through. "Pixies! Move!"

He and Sam ran and the already unstable bridge was getting worse with the ropes being gnawed on. It swayed as they ran and several pieces of wood splintered and fell apart seconds after they had been on them. Another 'snap' rang through the air and the bridge tilted to the left just as Sam reached the safety of the other side. Riley jumped the last two feet as the boards disappeared from beneath him and landed hard, his lower half hanging over the ledge. Sam immediately moved to help pull him up with Dean joining him seconds after. It took them a minute but they finally pulled him up and he knelt there panting for a moment.

He gave the brothers a grateful smile. "Thanks."

He pushed himself to his feet after a moment and was immediately embraced by Abby, her face buried into his chest and her chest heaving. He hugged her back for a moment before she released him, turning away as she wiped her face with the hand that was not holding her wand. She turned back after a few seconds and cleared her throat. "Let's go."

"Yeah, before this turns into a chick flick," Dean commented as they began to continue onward. Abby let out a short, wet laugh.

They continued on through the darkness without further complications, the light from the wands of Riley and Abby letting them see the tunnel around them. They walked and walked for what could have been hours or simply minutes. In the darkness time seemed to stand still. They were going further and further into the mountains. With how far they had gone Riley doubt that they were anywhere near the main valley anymore. But after a while and passing another turn, they were able to spot something ahead. It took them a few minutes to figure out what it was. Light. There was light a good ways ahead of them. Their pace quickened.

Brighter and brighter it grew as they approached it and when they were closer, they were able to see what it was. Torches. Hundreds or torches lined the walls and lit up a cathedral sized cavern. It had to be a football field in length and almost as wide. In the center was a small, steep sided hill that rose ten feet above them. And on top of it, sitting on a pedestal of white marble, glittering in the firelight, was a large circular amulet with a ruby inset in the center of it.

"The Amulet of the Innocents," Abby breathed out before the four began to make their way into the cavern, heading for the Amulet.

"Yes, great job in finding it."

The four of them froze at the voice that came from behind them. Sam and Dean shared a glanced. Riley slowly turned around to see Lilith now standing in the entrance to the cavern, Devon beside her. Behind them stood five figures, two in robes and three in regular clothes. Demons and followers of Devon. Lilith and Devon were looking smug.

"I got to thank you for doing all that work for us," Devon said, grinning. "Sure saved us a hell of a lot of work."

Wands were held at the ready, as were two shotguns.

"You want that Amulet, you're going to have to go through us," Riley announced.

Lilith's smile widened and she stepped forward, raising her right hand. But not a single spell was fired when they realized nothing had happened. Lilith's smile slowly faded and her brow was furrowed slightly in confusion.

Dean grinned as he remembered what Castiel had told him. "Can't do anything to us, can you? Cause the magic in the body you're in won't let you."

Lilith glared at him. "No matter."

Devon nodded and the five figures standing behind them started forward. Riley moved his wand in a cutting motion and one of the wizards went down, clutching bleeding cuts on his chest. No one with him moved to help him. Riley and Abby ran forward, Abby taking on the witch that had come with them while Riley moved on to Devon, pulling him into the fight. The three demons went for Sam and Dean. While Sam shot them with his shotgun, distracting them, Dean dropped his gun and pulled out Ruby's knife, the one weapon they had that could kill demons.

Abby was fiercely dueling the witch, who proved to be a very skilled fighter. No words were exchanged between the two, only cold glares as they sent spell after spell at each other. A stunner that the other woman easily blocked. Abby had to dive out of the way of a green spell. She glanced behind her when she heard a yelp and saw that the Killing Curse had hit one of the demons Sam and Dean were fighting and they had dropped like a sack of potatoes. That was now two out of five down.

And it was in that second that Abby spotted something else. Movement on the hill that the Amulet was on top of. Lilith was climbing up the side, her eyes on the Amulet at the top. Shit. Abby turned her attention back to the witch before her and sent another spell at her, which she easily countered before sending another spell towards Abby. Abby pressed forward as she sent yet another spell towards the witch, who once again easily countered it. Abby countered her next one before dropping to avoid another spell and swinging her legs to knock the other witch off her feet. With a yelp, she fell hard on her back and Abby quickly stunned her.

She pushed herself to her feet and began to run towards the hill that Lilith was almost halfway up the side of. As she reached the base, a spell hit just beside her, blowing a chunk out of the rock and she was forced to back up to avoid being hit by the shrapnel. She glanced back to see Riley dueling Devon, both of whom had noticed where she was.

"GO ABBY!" Riley bellowed as he continued to duel Devon and she didn't need to be told twice. With wand still clutched tightly in her right hand, she began to climb. Lilith was a good ways ahead of her, so she sent a spell just at where the demon in her sister's body was going to grab. The rock exploded and she slid down a couple feet. She glared down at Abby, who smirked as she scrambled to catch up to where the demon was.

It took her a few minutes and a few more spells to catch up to Lilith, who was near the top when she reached the demons ankle. Abby grabbed her ankle, but Lilith kicked her in the face and she was forced to let go. She struggled to catch herself to keep from falling any further. Her hands were now riddled with cuts and scrapes that were bleeding. The demon scrambled. Abby scrambled after her. She grabbed the demons wrist, who then glared at her and kicked her in the face again. Something crunched. White hot pain and something warm began to drip down her face and drip down into her open mouth as yelped in pain. The kick had broken her nose and the liquid was blood.

Those few seconds of pain were what the demon needed. Lilith pulled herself up to the top of the hill, where the Amulet lay on the pedestal. She grinned down at Abby as she tried to reach the top, but to no avail. Lilith reached out and grabbed the Amulet on the pedestal, but the moment her flesh touched the gold she screamed, black smoke pouring out of her mouth. Her scream attracted the attention of everyone else in the chamber and all fighting came to a standstill. The black smoke streamed out of the cavern and back into the tunnel, melting into the darkness. Instead of slumping to the ground without the demon in her, Caitlyn remained upright and still for a moment. Then she turned around and her eyes opened, but they were not their usually pale blue or the pure white of Lilith. They were glowing bright green.

"What the," Devon muttered, slowly lowering his wand. Caitlyn's glowing eyes turned towards him.

"We are the voice of the spirits imprisoned," she said, though the voice was not hers. It was the voice of many, speaking as one. Voices of men, women, and children. The voices of all those Cron had killed in his making of the Amulet. Abby slowly began to climb back down, away from where he sister stood at the top of the hill. "And we shall not be used by those with evil intent. We sense your intentions, and you are just as vile as the one called Lilith."

Her right hand rose towards him, fingers spread apart. A breeze began to blow through the cavern, though where it was coming from was a mystery. Caitlyn's hair was blowing around her as was Abby's as she continued to climb down the side, her hair sticking to the blood on her face that was coming from the nose that Lilith had broken. The breeze picked up. The one demon that Sam and Dean had not yet killed went rigid as flashes of light burst in their chests before they slumped to the ground dead. Devon was doubled over, clutching his throat as he fought for breath. Riley slowly stepped away from Devon, glancing between him and Caitlyn.

"You wish to use us," the voices said through Caitlyn, jumping down from where the pedestal stood, the Amulet clutched tightly in her left hand while her right stayed on Devon, whose lips were now turning blue. "For Cron made a mistake. A miscalculation. He thought he was attaching only our power to this," she sneered at the amulet, "piece of filth. This once harmless necklace that has been defiled by Dark Magic. But he was wrong. He connected us to it instead."

Devon continued to struggle for breath, staring up at the approaching Caitlyn in horror. He was dying and he knew it. Abby finally reached the ground and turned around and watched the scene before her in horror. The truth about the Amulet. The spirits possessing her sister. The spirits slowly killing Devon. It all caused her to be rooted to her spot at the base of the hill. And it seemed her brother, Sam, and Dean felt the same, for that had not moved either.

"No one shall ever use us to do their bidding," the voices continued as they stopped Caitlyn just before Devon, who was now extremely pale and looked about ready to fall over dead. But it seemed to power of the spirits was keeping him conscious, killing him slowly. "Especially you, Devon Jacobson. Your days as aspiring Dark Lord end now." Her right hand turned into a fist. Devon stopped breathing completely and seized up before his arms went limp and he fell to the ground, his blue eyes void of life.

Caitlyn's arm dropped to her side as she turned away from Devon's body, her nose curled in disgust at the sight of it. Her glowing green eyes landed on Riley. "You are a good man, Riley Davis. Not many would go to such lengths to save a family member. Now you must help her keep her promise."

"What-"

But his question was cut off as a flash of light passed through Caitlyn in the blink of an eye. Her eyes slid shut and her body went limp. The Amulet fell from her hand and landed on the ground beside her. She swayed and began to fall forward, only to be caught by Riley. Abby came to her senses as Riley fell to his knees, Caitlyn in his arms.

"Caitlyn!" she cried as she ran forward, seeing out of the corner of her eye Sam and Dean heading over to them as well. She dropped to her knees beside Riley, who had his hand on Caitlyn's cheek as her head rested in his lap. Her brow was furrowed slightly. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids.

"Caitlyn," Riley said softly. For a few moments, there was no response. And then her eyes began to flicker open.

Her pale blue eyes focused after a few seconds on Riley's face. "Riley?"

Within seconds he had pulled her up and into a strong embrace, which after a few seconds she returned as she began to sob. "Oh God…The things she made me do! So many people…and Libby! Oh God. I killed Libby."

"It wasn't you that did those things," Sam said softly as he knelt down a few feet away from Riley, Caitlyn, and Abby. Caitlyn lifted her tear stained face from his shoulder and looked towards the younger Winchester. "You weren't in control of your body. It was Lilith that did those things, not you."

She sniffed. "Been there?"

He nodded and after a minute Caitlyn did as well. Riley cleared his throat. "Come on, let's get out of here."

With Riley and Abby's help, Caitlyn got to her feet, though she was fairly unsteady on them. As soon as she was up, she pulled Abby into a tight embrace that lasted a good five minutes, both the woman crying.

Riley cleared his throat and the sisters looked towards him. The both chuckled as he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Caitlyn caught sight of the Winchesters as she released her younger sister and gave them a small smile. "Thank you."

They simply nodded as Riley put an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder and began to lead the group towards the entrance of the cavern. But Caitlyn stopped a few feet from the entrance and looked back over her shoulder. "The Amulet. We can't just leave it here," she said, meeting Riley's questioning gaze.

"I got it," Abby said, running back and grabbing the Amulet off the ground and gagging at the sight of Devon's body nearby before running back to the group near the entrance. She handed it to Caitlyn, who put the Amulet in her pant pocket as they walked out of the cavern and back into the tunnel.

They had only made it ten feet away from the chamber entrance when a rumble shook the tunnel. They stopped walking. Caitlyn's eyes went wide. "Oh shit."

"What?" Riley asked as he another rumble vibrated the tunnel, causing dust and small rocks to rain down upon them.

"I just remembered something Devon mentioned when we, him and Lilith got here," she replied. "I wasn't aware of the entire conversation but he mentioned something about a booby trap."

Another rumble shook the tunnel and cavern. A large chunk of rock fell in the cavern, crushing the pedestal that the Amulet had been sitting on. The tunnel and cavern that Cron had made was collapsing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so ****much for the lovely reviews guys! So glad you are enjoying it! And now things will be resolving and calming down. Probably only a few chapters left before the end. And this chapter was inspired partly by the song **_**I Rise, You Fall**_** from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – The Score by Steve Jablonsky. **

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen  
__Caitlyn Davis - Megan Fox  
__Andrew Davis - Jeremy Irons_

_Logan Newbury - Jake Gyllenhaal  
__Mason Young - __Zachary Levi  
__Nathan Edwards - Josh Duhamel  
__Sophia Morgan - Elisabeth Harnois  
__Danielle Robertson - __Lyndsy Fonseca  
__Alexander Chase_ - _Gerard Butler_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 17  
**

"The bridge is out," Abby stated as the rumbling became nonstop, dust continually falling from the ceiling above them. "And I'm guessing there are wards in place to keep us from Apparating else we would have done it before now."

Riley nodded, glancing around as he tried to figure out some way to get them out of there. Caitlyn gasped and twisted her wrist, her wand dropping into her hand. Riley looked at her curiously. "We can fly out," she said as she waved her wand. And first nothing seemed to happen but after a few moments two small pouches landed at her feet.

"Fly?" Dean repeated. Caitlyn looked over at him curiously as she picked up the pouches and opened them, waving her wand over each of them in turn and pulling out a polished broomstick.

"He doesn't like flying," Abby told her, a small grin playing at her lips as she took one of the broomsticks.

"It's that or you're turned into a human pancake," Caitlyn said as Riley pulled his own broomstick out of his leather pouch. Small stones were now beginning to fall from the ceiling.

Abby then pulled out her wand and from its tip burst the silver Falcon, which lit up the area around them. "To show us the way."

Riley nodded.

The three Davis siblings mounted their brooms and looked towards Sam and Dean. Sam shrugged before walking over to Abby and getting on behind her. Dean looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation but walked over and got on behind Caitlyn. She kicked off from the ground and felt his arms go around her waist and tightly squeeze her. She then heard him humming something. She frowned as she began to fly after Riley.

"Are you humming Metallica?" she yelled over her shoulder at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled back as she dodged a falling piece of the ceiling. More and more pieces of the tunnel around them were falling. Riley was just ahead of them while Abby and Sam were right beside them.

Over the chasm they flew, dodging falling debris all the way. The darkness of the tunnel flew past them as they followed the silver Falcon through the collapsing tunnel. For a brief moment all went silent and a horrible chill began to seep into their bones, but it was gone within moments as they flew past it and continued on after the Falcon. More and more of the tunnel ceiling was collapsing now, the dust falling into their eyes and making it difficult to see. But despite this on they flew. Over the corpse of the mountain troll. Almost to the entrance.

Dean was still clinging to Caitlyn's waist and humming. She fought down a smile as they continued through the tunnel. And then light appeared in the distance, light that was not coming from the Patronus. They were approaching the entrance of the tunnel. The entire place was collapsing around them. One hundred feet. Abby dodged a falling piece of the ceiling. Fifty feet. Caitlyn felt her foot graze the surface of a fallen chunk she has just dodged.

Riley was out, with Abby and Caitlyn seconds behind him. The mountain was rumbling. Coyotes were howling in the distance. Boulders were coming through the still open doors. As the three brooms landed back at the head of the trail, they glanced up in time to see the doors close and the wall shimmed as the magic sealed it one last time. The cave Cron had created was destroyed.

"Uh, Dean? You can let go of me now," Caitlyn said, glancing over her shoulder at where Dean sat behind her. The man was quite pale. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Riley, Abby, and Sam had already dismounted and Riley was currently setting Abby's nose. The corners of Caitlyn's mouth were turned upwards as Dean slowly dismounted the broom behind her. After he was off, she dismounted herself. All five of them were breathing heavily as they looked up at the base of the waterfall. The shaking had caused much of the ice on the sheer wall of rock to fall.

Caitlyn dropped the broom to the ground, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the Amulet, gazing at it in the palm of her hand. The ruby set into it glittered in the lightening sky. The sky in the west was tinged pink as sunrise approached. Letting out a breath, she looked towards Dean. "Do you have a knife? A silver knife?"

"I do," Sam answered as she glanced over at him. He pulled it out and held it out to her. "You're not going to cut your hand with it, are you?"

"No," she answered slowly as she took the knife from him. She knelt down and place the Amulet on the ground before her. "I'm keeping my promise."

"The spirits mentioned that I had to help you keep your promise," Riley said, kneeling down across from her after he handed a towel to Abby so that she could wipe her face. "What did you promise them?"

She took her eyes off the Amulet and looked at her brother. "I promised them that I would destroy the Amulet. It's the only way they can be free. If I didn't, they would have destroyed us all."

"So they are all stuck in that thing?" Sam gestured to the Amulet.

Caitlyn nodded. "They've been trapped in there since Cron killed them, unable to move on."

"So what, you stab it and they'll be freed?" Dean asked.

Caitlyn sighed. "That's what they said."

Riley reached forward and grabbed the hand that was holding the knife. "Then let's do this."

Caitlyn smiled at him and looked over at Abby, smiling at her as well. She let out a breath as she turned back to the Amulet, positioning the knife over it with Riley's hand over hers. Caitlyn bit her lip and pushed the knife down into the Amulet.

BANG!

A flash of white light blinded them and lit up the valley. A blast of wind knocked them all down and caused snow to fall off trees throughout the valley. Animals cried and howled in the darkness. They all landed hard on their backs, panting due to the air having been knocked out of their lungs. Caitlyn pushed herself up and looked at the Amulet. The knife had fallen to the ground not far from it and in the center of the ruby was a large, gaping black hole.

"That's it?" Dean asked as he pushed himself to his feet. "A bang and they're free?"

Caitlyn glanced towards him and nodded. "Yeah," she said as she picked up the now ordinary amulet. "They can move on now."

Before anymore could be said, three soft 'pop's were heard down the path not far from them. Riley stood quickly and pulled out his wand as did Abby and Caitlyn. Sam and Dean pulled out their guns and aimed them at the three lights that appeared in the trees that were coming towards them.

"Put your wands down now!" shouted a man as three figures appeared, two men and a woman, as they approached the top of the path, their wands lit and pointed towards them. "You've been found at the epicenter of a large magical disturbance, so put your wands…and guns, down," he added upon catching sight of the guns being pointed towards them by the Winchesters.

Riley lowered his wand. Abby and Caitlyn followed his lead and lowered theirs as well. Sam and Dean shared a glance before lowering their guns. "California Authority of Magic?"

The second man frowned slightly. "Davis?"

Riley stiffened. "That's right."

The two men glanced at each other for a moment. "The entire country has orders to take you five back to Texas if they were to find you," said the elder of the two.

Riley glanced at Caitlyn. "We know."

The woman smiled, the light from the sky turning her blonde hair a light pink. "But those orders changed an hour ago."

Riley blinked. "What? Why did Robertson change his mind?"

"Jeremiah Robertson has been suspended from his position as Head Auror for his actions in London and has a hearing to attended in one week," the younger of the two men explained. "And thanks to a good word for you put in by Harry Potter, you'll probably only be facing a suspension from duty and a fine."

Riley's jaw seemed to slowly drop open as he was told his information. Caitlyn looked gobsmacked and glanced over at her brother. "You went to London and got help from Harry Potter?"

"We never would have gotten Cron's journal without his help," Abby answered, looking amused at Riley's open mouth.

Caitlyn let out a breath and shook her head. "I better get that story soon."

"Well, you're going to have to explain what happened when you get to Texas," said the elder of the two men. "I know Newbury and the governor look forward to hearing it."

"Newbury? Logan?" Riley asked.

The woman's smiled widened. "The new Head Auror in Texas."

Riley chuckled softly and shook his head. The older of the two men pulled an old newspaper out of his jacket and handed it to the woman. "Mason, Sophia; take them to the Texas Authority. I'll go back to the office and handle things there until you get back, after you hear what the hell happened."

The other man nodded his head and the woman smile. "See you in a little while, Nate."

The man gave her a small grin before turning on his heel and disappearing with a soft 'pop.'

The woman held out the paper. "Everyone touch it."

Sam went over and grabbed his knife off the ground near the amulet, which Caitlyn bent down and picked up. Everyone gathered around it and put one finger on the newspaper.

"Wait, what about my car?" Dean asked, starting to pull his finger off the paper.

"I'll ask Logan to send someone to get it," Riley replied. "Logan as head. Never expected that one."

Dean looked torn, but touched the paper. "He a friend of yours?"

Riley nodded. "One of my best friends."

"Activate," Sophia said and the group disappeared from Yosemite National Park and reappeared in the room they had left the Texas Authority from when they had stolen a Portkey to London. The room was empty save for a young brunette leaning against the door to the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

She pushed away from it when the group appeared and smiled at them. She immediately went over to Abby and hugged her tightly. She pulled away after a second and smile sadly at her. "I'm sorry about Libby."

"Danielle? I thought you were on vacation with your parents?" Riley asked.

"I was, but the trip was cut short when we got word of Jer's antics in London," she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes I really wonder how the hell we are related. I volunteered to come in and work the night shift. Mom was just getting started when I left."

Caitlyn frowned slightly. "What the hell did Jeremiah do in London?"

"The dick attacked us in London," Dean said. Caitlyn's eyes went wide.

"And that is what mom is currently yelling at him about," said Danielle.

Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows. "He's your brother?"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah. He can be cool, when he doesn't have a stick shoved his ass. Anyway, I'm here to take you down to talk to Logan and Governor Chase since we received notice that you were found in California a few minutes ago, which I'm guessing is why you two are here?" She gestured to the two Aurors from California, who nodded.

They left the Portkey room and walked down the hallway to the staircase and went down to the first floor. When they reached the first floor, they went left on the landing. The room was filled with cubicles and a few large wooden doors were on the far side of the room. Danielle led them into one marked 'CONFRENCE ROOM ONE.' There were two people already seated at the long table within the room.

One was a young man around Riley's age with brown hair while the other man was an older brunette with a scruffy beard who sat at the head of the table. The younger of the two smiled at the group as they entered. "Riley."

"Head Auror Logan," he responded, his tone slightly teasing as he walked over and sat beside him. The two clasped hands for a moment. "Never saw that one coming, man."

Logan laughed, shaking his head as Abby sat down beside Riley with Caitlyn on her other side. "Neither did I! But when Alex here appoints you himself, can't really argue."

Dean and Sam took seats at the table across from them with the two Aurors from California. Danielle sat down beside Caitlyn. Riley looked towards the man at the head of the table and gave him a small nod. "Sir."

The man's mouth twitched into a small grin. "Davis. You sure know how to shake things up around here."

Riley smiled. "That's pretty much what Mr. Potter said."

"Why don't you start from the beginning," said Alex.

The smiled faded from Riley's face and he nodded. "I guess it all started around Thanksgiving, when we ran into these two at the funeral for David and Natalie Morris," he said, gesturing across the table to Sam and Dean. "They're Muggles, but not ordinary Muggles. Dean and Sam Winchester are Hunters, they hunt monsters and demons, and yes, demons are very real."

Danielle held up her hands when Riley glanced down the table at her. "Hey, I got a more open mind then my brother. He was stupid to ignore what that guy told him while on Veritaserum. He's a bit…stubborn."

"That and he hates me," Riley commented. Danielle just nodded, looking apologetic. Riley shook his head before continuing. "Anyway, we found out they were right, that a demon was involved in the killing of the Morris siblings and all those other murders around that time, and that Devon had teamed up with a demon named Lilith."

"Why would Devon team up with anyone?" Logan asked.

"The murders they did at first were just to throw us off. What they were really after was a host for Lilith which would break one the sixty-six seals," Riley replied. "And the Amulet of the Innocents, which would help Lilith break even more seals."

Alex and several others frowned in confusion. "Seals?"

"There are hundreds of different seals, but only sixty-six need to be broken to free Lucifer from Hell," Sam answered.

The room went silent as those that had not been involved in everything took this in.

"If you don't believe us, give us veritaserum or bring in a pensieve," said Caitlyn after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

Logan raised his hand, shaking his head. "You guys have never lied to me before, and I know you wouldn't lie about something like this."

"It's just," Alex shook his head. "Wow."

"Yeah, and to start it the perfect host was me," Caitlyn looked down at the surface of the table as she spoke. Abby reached over and took her hand. "I couldn't control my own body and Lilith just laughed when I fought against her and gloated about the fact she had broken a seal simply by possessing me."

"I'm guessing she left out the part where you guys and nearly impossible to possess?" Dean asked. Caitlyn's head snapped up. "Yeah, apparently the magic in your blood protects you and only someone as strong as Lilith would be able to possess you."

"And barely at that," Sam added. "It was a seal because those of magical blood are nearly impossible to possess."

Caitlyn scoffed. "Yeah, she failed to mention that part."

"How do you know that?" asked Mason, speaking for the first time since they had arrived from California.

"Their little angel friend, Castiel," Riley replied.

"Angels? First demons, now angels," Logan muttered. "Though since they are trying to release Lucifer, they are obviously real."

"Anyway," Alex began. "What happened after Caitlyn was possessed?"

"Well, I knew what sulfur looked like, so when I found some at the rink, I called them," Riley said, gesturing to where Sam and Dean sat across the table. "And when we went there so they could see it, Devon and Lilith showed up."

"In Caitlyn?" Alex asked. Caitlyn nodded. "And she killed Olivia?"

Caitlyn nodded again. "Yes," she said softly, looking down at the table once more. She may have not been in control of her body, but it was still her hand, her wand that had killed her sister. She was so going to get a new wand after this.

Riley swallowed. "The next day, Dean comes running into the house with the Cron family crest. He had gotten it from Castiel and the fact that Devon and Lilith were going after the Amulet of the Innocents. Knowing the only place we could get information about him was London, we came here and stole a Portkey."

"You should have seen Jeremiah after you pulled that off," Logan laughed. "He was livid."

"Anyway," Alex said, looking pointedly at Logan, who grinned sheepishly. "And that is where you met Mr. Potter and got him to help you."

Riley nodded. "He ended up helping us, saying that he knew what it was like to have the whole world against you. He helped us find the file of Cron and get to Spencer House, where Cron had lived and where we hoped to find a clue to where the Amulet was. Which we did. And then Potter helped us out there, giving us a Portkey back to the states."

"And that's when Jer found you and lost his marbles," Danielle comment.

"That's one way of putting it," Dean said. Danielle smiled at him.

"So you got back to the states with a clue about the Amulet. But why were you in Yosemite?" Sophia asked.

"Because that's where the Amulet was, hidden in a cave behind Bridalveil Falls," Caitlyn answered, pulling the Amulet out of her pocket and tossing it onto the table. "Lilith and Devon followed them and when Lilith touched it, she was expelled from my body."

"So you were in control of your body again," Alex said.

Caitlyn shook her head. "No. Cron made a mistake when he made the Amulet. He connected not only their powers to it, but their souls. They were stuck in the Amulet and when my hand touched it, they took control of me and killed Devon and all those that came with him while Lilith fled."

The mouths of many in the room dropped open in shock. "Devon is dead?" Logan asked.

Riley nodded. "It was…scary. Those that Cron had killed were pissed that someone wanted to use them."

"Pissed is putting it mildly," Caitlyn scoffed. "We only got out of their alive because I swore to destroy the Amulet, which would let them finally be able to move on. Else they would have killed us all."

"And that's why it looks," Logan gestured to the now powerless Amulet in the center of the table. "like that."

"That was the magical disturbance," Sophia said, taking her eyes off the Amulet and looking around the room. "That much power being unleashed, of course there is going to be a reaction."

"What exactly happened?" Abby asked.

"The Trace Charms within California went nuts, and we got readings that hundreds of spells had been cast in Yosemite," Mason responded. "And the lights in the Authority went blinding bright for a few seconds. All the fireplaces were disabled and Portkey charms removed from the objects waiting for use in the transportation offices."

Logan whistled. "Damn. And Devon is for sure dead?"

"If he wasn't before, he's now pancake since the cave that Cron had hidden the Amulet in destroyed itself when we were leaving," Caitlyn said. "We almost got stuck there ourselves."

Alex sighed, running a hand over his face. "Okay, it's now," he glanced at his watch. "Almost seven in the morning. You two head back to California. Report in and tell them I'll be in contact with your governor later. The rest of us, let's go home. And you five come back sometime this afternoon. I wish to speak to you in private," he said to Riley, Abby, Caitlyn, Sam, and Dean. He then stood up from his seat, paused to grab the destroyed Amulet off the table, and left the room without another word. The room was silent until the door had closed behind him.

Riley stood a few second after the door had closed and clapped Logan on the shoulder as the two Aurors from California left the room. "I'll see you later man. Oh, any chance of sending someone to get their car?" he asked, gesturing to Sam and Dean.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Where exactly is it?"

"Bridalveil Falls parking lot," Dean replied. "Black '67 Impala."

"Somebody will be by your place this afternoon then," Logan told Riley as he stood up as well. He clapped Riley on the shoulder before heading to the door. "You can use the fireplaces in the Lobby."

Riley gave Logan a small smile. "All right. Later man," he said before he headed to the door of the conference room, Caitlyn, Abby, Sam, and Dean right behind him. They walked back through the cubical area, which was starting to fill up with people as the came into work for the day. A few looked toward the group with curious expressions before they turned their attention back to their work before them.

They reached the stairs and went down, people passing them looking confused for a moment before they continued on their way up or down the staircase. They reached the lobby which was slowly filling up with people coming in from the main doors or from the fireplaces on either side of the entrance. On the mantle for each fireplace was a small pot. Signs above the ones on the left said ARRIVING while a sign above the fireplaces on the right read DEPARTING. There was no one in line at the line for the leaving fireplaces and the group was able to go right up to them. Riley turned to Sam and Dean.

"Just like you did in London, though this time say Davis Ranch," he told them. The two hunters nodded that they understood. Riley nodded to Caitlyn, who grabbed some powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace. Green flames erupted and Caitlyn stepped into them.

"Davis Ranch!" she shouted and the green flames engulfed her and she disappeared from the Texas Authority. Moments later, the fireplace at Davis Ranch burst into green flames, shocking Andrew as he ate breakfast in the kitchen. He ran into the living room as Caitlyn stepped out of the fireplace. The simply stood there staring at each other as Abby came through the fireplace. She looked between her father and sister.

"Hey dad," Caitlyn said softly. Andrew stepped forward and within moments Caitlyn was in her father's arms, hugging him tightly. She closed her eyes as she pressed her face into his chest, taking in the familiar scent and feel of being embraced by her father. He pushed her back and held her at arm's length as Sam came through the fireplace, closely followed by Dean. "I'm me. Lilith is gone."

"What exactly happened?" Andrew asked as Riley came through the fireplace, looking toward his eldest child.

"Let's get some breakfast and we'll explain," Riley said. Andrew nodded and released Caitlyn before heading into the kitchen, his children, Sam, and Dean following after him. Once in the kitchen, he directed them to sit while he whipped up some eggs, bacon, and hash browns for them to eat. Within twenty minutes they all had steaming plates of food in front of them along with fresh cups of coffee.

Caitlyn was on her second plate of food within five minutes. She looked up, noticing she was receiving some odd looks from her father and siblings. "What?" she asked after finishing the bite she had been working on. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Lilith didn't eat anything."

The corners of Andrew's mouth twitched upward. "While she's getting some food in her, can someone else explain to me what happened after I got the car to you the other night?"

"We went to a safe place they knew," Riley said, gesturing to where Sam and Dean sat across the table from him. "Stayed there for about a day, reading through Cron's journal for some clue about where he had hidden the Amulet."

"And I'm guessing you found it, since Caitlyn is back with us," Andrew said, causing Caitlyn to pause as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Andrew smiled at her.

"Yosemite," Riley said, nodding. Andrew's eyebrow went up. "Yeah, we were surprised too, but it was there. And Lilith and Devon followed us to it, but when Lilith touched it, she was expelled from Caitlyn by the souls of the people Cron had killed who were stuck in it. Using Caitlyn, they killed Devon."

"And the only let us go when I swore to destroy it, which I did once we got out of the cave that was hidden behind Bridalveil Falls," Caitlyn said before she took another sip of her decaf coffee. "And apparently that much power being released caused a reaction in California, because three of their Aurors were there moments later."

Andrew nodded. "Robertson still has a warrant out on you?"

Riley smiled and shook his head. "He was suspended for attacking us in London. Logan took his place as head I guess a few hours before the three California Aurors found us."

Andrew's eyebrows shot up. "Logan? Little, goofy Logan made head?"

"I think he was more surprised than anyone when Governor Chase appointed him," Riley laughed. "With Jeremiah out, all I face now is a suspension from duty for who knows how long and a fine."

Andrew nodded as he lifted up his cup of coffee. "Well, that's good," he said before taking a sip. He glanced around the table as he set it down. "Well, I can see you kids are done eating, so go get some sleep, I'm sure your tired."

Caitlyn pushed back her chair and stood, heading over to a cabinet above the stovetop and opening it. Inside were glass vials of different colors. She pulled one down from the second shelf and closed the cabinet door. "There's only one vial left. What were you guys doing, living on this stuff?"

Riley looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before going to the table and sitting back down, setting the vial beside her cup of coffee. "I'll have to make some after I get some sleep," she said before she began finishing the bit of food on her plate.

"What is that?" Sam asked, gesturing to the vial.

Caitlyn paused her eating and looked at him. "It's dreamless sleep potion. A little bit of the stuff will put you out all night with no dreams."

Sam nodded slowly and looked down at the coffee cup in his hand. Dreamless sleep. It had been years since either of them had one of those nights. And ever since he had gotten back from the Pit, Dean had dreams of Hell every night. Perhaps they could get some of that potion before they headed back out on the road. The supply would not last forever, but a few nights of dreamless, restful sleep would be nice, for both of them.

Riley got up from the table a moment later, grabbed his plate and set it down in the sink before leaving the kitchen. A few minutes later, the sound of a door closing down the hall where the bedrooms were was heard. Andrew stood up a few seconds after that and went to the sink with his own plate and began to clean up the kitchen. He paused when he finished cleaning the pan and turned back to the table, looking at Sam and Dean.

"We don't have a guest bedroom, but you are welcome to crash on the couch in the living room," he said to the brothers.

Dean nodded before going back to his food and Sam gave the man a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

Andrew watched them both for a moment before nodding and turning back to the dishes in the sink. Abby stood up a moment later and handed her plate to her father. She started to head out of the room, but paused in the doorway, turning back and looking at Sam and Dean. "I'm gonna pull out a few nice pillows for you guys. I'll just leave them on the couch for you."

She disappeared from the doorway before they could respond to her. Caitlyn was the next to stand up about ten minutes later and took her empty plate and coffee cup to her father and set them down in the sink. She then kissed her father on the cheek, sent a grateful smile toward Sam and Dean as she returned to the table for the dreamless sleep potion, and the left the room.

Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen for a little while longer, slowly finishing their coffee and the little bit of food left on their plates. Dean finished his a little before Sam and stood up, grabbed his plate and handed it and the cup to Andrew before leaving the room. Through the doorway, Sam could see him go over to one end of the couch and settle down upon one end of it. Sam sighed and looked down at his pretty much empty cup. Even after everything that had happened in the past few days, things were still tense between him and Dean. Maybe even more so.

"Two had a fight, didn't ya?" Andrew asked quietly. Sam looked up to see the man with his back to the sink, leaning against the counter as he looked at Sam.

Sam let out a breath. "That obvious, huh?"

"I raised four kids," Andrew replied. "You learn to recognize the tell tail signs that two of them are arguing real quick."

Sam let out a soft laugh and looked back down at his cup. He stared at it for a moment longer before pushing back his chair and standing. He took the cup and plate over to Andrew and began to head out of the kitchen, but the other man's voice stopped him in the doorway.

"Sam," Andrew said softly. Sam turned to face him in the doorway. "Everything will work out between you two given time."

Sam nodded and tried to give the man a small smile, but failed. Saying nothing, he turned around and headed to the couch. Dean was stretched across one end of the L shaped couch, his head settle on a fluffy pillow on the arm rest. His eyes were closed, but Sam could easily tell his brother was not asleep. Sam looked to the open end and saw a second night looking pillow waiting for him and moved it to the other arm rest before lying down on the couch. He lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling above his head. He hope Andrew was right and that things between him and Dean would work out in the end. But then again, things in their lives had never been easy.


	18. Chapter 18

**And so we arrive at the last chapter. After two years of writing, it's hard to believe that this story is finally done. Thank you so much to all those that read and reviewed this story. Thanks to my Skype ****writing buddies; Len (****DarkLadyofSlytherin****), Leslie (****onestop_hpfan18****), Drue (**_**Pheonix Flames), **_**and several others that I'm sure I'm forgetting**_**.**_** I love you all and hope to see you at the sequel. And this chapter was inspired partly by the song **_**I Rise, You Fall**_** from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – The Score by Steve Jablonsky.**

_Abigail 'Abby' Davis - Ellen Page  
Riley Davis - Hayden Christensen  
__Caitlyn Davis - Megan Fox  
__Andrew Davis - Jeremy Irons_

_Logan Newbury - Jake Gyllenhaal__  
__Alexander Chase - Gerard Butler  
__Nicole Myers - Maggie Q_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Chapter 18**

Sam's nose twitched when a strange scent reached it and he was slowly brought out of his restless sleep and to awareness. He could hear his brother breathing from the other end of the couch, which was anything but restful. He seemed to e having another memory of his time in Hell. Sam pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the couch. How long he had slept, he had no idea. He watched Dean for a moment, wanting so badly to help his brother but having no idea how with things so tense between them due to what they had said to one another while under the influence of the Siren's venom.

He glanced over the back of the couch toward the doorway of the kitchen. He could hear someone moving around in there and something bubbling, but could not tell who it was that was in there. With another glace at his brother, Sam pushed himself up off the couch and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. He paused, taking in the scene before him. Caitlyn stood before the dining table which was covered in an assortment of different vials and jars. They all sat around a large black cauldron that was over a blue flamed fire that was bubbling and steam rose from its contents. And the smell that had awoken him seemed to be coming from it. Caitlyn glanced down at a large old book on the far end of the table before grabbing a wooden spoon and stirring the contents of the cauldron three times counter clockwise.

She then pulled out the spoon and set it down on the table once more. She then glanced up at Sam and gave him a small grin. "Hey. Looks like you and I are the first ones awake."

He nodded slowly. "What time is it?"

She glanced just to the left of where he stood, looking at the microwave. "It's 1:23," she replied as she looked back toward Sam. They had left the Authority at around seven in the morning, then spent an hour or so eating and explaining things to Andrew. So maybe he had crashed on the couch around nine. Four hours. Not too bad."You want something to eat? Looks like there is leftover lasagna in the fridge."

Sam gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No thanks. What are you doing?"

"Working on replenishing our stock of Dreamless Sleep potion," she responded, glancing over at the potion. The steam had turned a light blue in the few minutes since Sam had last glanced at it. "Time for the Flobberworm mucus."

Sam raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He was pretty sure he did not want to know what a Flobberworm was. He leaned against the doorway as he watched Caitlyn moved about the cauldron. She seem different now then she had been before Lilith had possessed her. More relaxed. More open. "You seem to be doing better?"

She paused her work and glanced toward him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still messed up," she said as she went back to work cutting up something green and slimy that Sam was sure he did not want to know what it was on a cutting board. "But being possessed," she sighed and paused her work to look toward Sam. "It made me see how much of a bitch I've been the past few years. Since," she broke off and looked back toward the cauldron.

"Since your fiancée was killed," Sam finished after a moment.

Caitlyn heaved a heavy sigh and then slowly nodded. "Yeah. He would not have liked how I have been acting lately. I pushed everyone away." She looked back toward Sam. "You remember Amy right? Well, that night was the first time I'd seen or talked to her in weeks. And back before Jason died, we talked several times a day."

"Lilith opened your eyes to how you had been acting," Sam stated after a moment.

Caitlyn pursed her lips. "Pretty much," she replied before focusing back on the task of cutting whatever it was before her on the table into pieces.

The sound of movement in the living room caused both Sam and Caitlyn to look in that direction. After a moment, Sam turned his head back toward Caitlyn. "Looks like we're not the only ones awake now."

Caitlyn nodded and went back to work cutting. After a moment, she lifted the cutting board and tipped it, the cut up thing on it falling into the cauldron with a soft 'plop.' "Everything will work out, in time," she said as she pushed a stubborn piece off the cutting board.

"Speaking from experience?" Sam asked from his place in the doorway. In the living room behind him, he could hear Dean moving about as he shook off the remnants of Hell that lingered in his mind.

Caitlyn looked up as Dean appeared in the doorway just behind Sam. Her blue eyes flickered to him before going to Sam. The corners of her mouth were turned upward. "Yeah."

Dean cleared his throat. "If you two girls are finished, what time is it?"

Caitlyn glanced at the microwave again. "It's 1:37."

Dean nodded for a minute before he seemed to notice the cauldron and all the potion supplies on the table they had eaten at hours before. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? The Conga?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip as she looked over at Dean. Sam fought down a smile. She rolled her eyes and got back to work. "I'm making more Dreamless Sleep potion, if you must know."

Dean glanced over at Sam with raised eyebrows, as if silently asking him about Caitlyn's sudden perkiness. Sam just continued to fight down a smile and shook his head. Caitlyn set down the spoon from stirring the concoction again and looked back toward the brothers. "While that's simmering, I'm going to go wake everyone else so we can get some lunch and head back to see Governor Chase."

With that she moved quickly and quietly out of the room, the brothers moving aside to let her pass. They watched her disappear down the hallway to the bedrooms. Dean turned to look over at Sam. "Is it just me or is she-"

"Different?" Sam finished.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"The way she put it, Lilith opened her eyes to how she had been acting," Sam told his brother as they both watched the hallway Caitlyn had disappeared down. "And that she doesn't want to act like that anymore."

Dean was silent for a moment. "Sounds like you two had a nice therapy session, Doctor Phil."

Sam rolled his eyes as Caitlyn appeared in the hallway again, heading toward them. A few seconds behind her was Abby, who had dark circles under her eyes and was blinking sleepily. "Coffee."

The brothers moved out of Caitlyn's way as she reentered the kitchen, pulling out her wand as she did so. They heard the coffee maker start to go as she reached the cauldron. Within minutes, the smell of the potion was masked by the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Out in the living room, Abby plopped down on the end of the couch Sam had slept on.

Caitlyn peered into the cauldron and then waved her want again, causing everything except the cauldron to disappear from the table as the young woman moved over to the fridge. She pursued her lips as she looked into the open fridge. She let out a breath and then stepped back from the open fridge, waving her wand. Several medium sized plastic containers flew out of the fridge and settled down on the table.

"Pick whatever leftovers you want," she said once the containers had settled on the table and she closed the fridge. "Is Riley out there?"

Sam glanced back into the living room but only saw Abby. He shook his head. "Nope, just Abby."

Caitlyn waved her wand again and a silver bobcat burst from its tip and trotted out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down the hall. A few minutes later they heard Caitlyn's voice down the hall yelling, "GET UP, YOU TURD!"

There was a startled yell down the hall followed by a thump. Out in the living room, Abby snorted. Caitlyn smirked and pocketed her wand. "Abby! Coffee's done!" she called as she turned around and walked over to a cabinet beside the sink and began pulling out plates as well as a large coffee cup for Abby.

Sam and Dean moved into the kitchen as Abby entered the room with Riley a few seconds behind her, looking rather frazzled. He glared at Caitlyn as she dished up some macaroni and cheese for herself. "Did you really have to do that?"

She set the spoon back into the container and moved over to the microwave. "You're the one that wouldn't wake up."

"Hey! I –"

"Is dad still asleep?" Caitlyn asked, cutting him off as she stuck her food into the microwave. Abby sighed as she took a deep whiff of her coffee.

Riley sighed and moved forward to the table, grabbed a plate and began to fill it with food. "He's in the shower."

Caitlyn nodded as the microwave beeped and she opened it to pull out her food. She glanced over at where Sam and Dean stood over by the sink. "Well? Grab and plate and get some food. We got plenty of things to choose from. Lasagna. Burgers. Meatloaf. Steak. Take your pick."

The brothers glanced at each other before moving over to the table and grabbing plates. Ten minutes later they were all seated in the living room eating, none of them wanting to sit next to the bubbling cauldron on the dining room table. It was a few minutes after they had been seated that Andrew emerged from the hallway that led to the bedroom, his hair slightly damn.

"Leftovers are still on the table, dad," Caitlyn told him as she glanced up from her macaroni and cheese, smiling. "It's a heat and eat day."

He just stood there looking at her for a moment. Then he seemed to mental shake himself and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Caitlyn watched her father disappear into the kitchen before turning back to her food with a shrug. Just after she had taken another bite of food, a chime went off, though from where exactly no one could identify.

"What was that?" Sam asked, setting his partly eaten plate of food onto the coffee table. Riley had set down his food and was pushing himself up off the couch.

"It was just the wards letting us know that someone has entered the property line," he replied as he walked over to the front door. "And that it is someone of magical blood. When someone like you or our dad crosses the line, it's a gong that goes off."

Sam and Dean shared a glance, the latter of whom had a forkful of food halfway to his mouth.

Riley opened the front door and looked out into the yard. He glanced back into the house, a grin on his face. "It's Logan with your car."

Dean hurriedly set down his plate and fork, which still had food on it, and headed over to the door. He arrived just to see the Impala pull up before the house. The driver door opened and Logan stepped out of it. He closed to door just as Dean stepped off the porch.

"Oh baby. Sorry I had to leave you," Dean said, running his hand along the trunk lid. It looked as though the car had been washed as well.

Logan laughed as he stepped onto the porch beside Riley, both smiling as they watched Dean reunite with his baby. "It's a nice car, man!"

If Dean heard him, he did not respond. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Did you drive it all the way from work?" Riley asked as they watched Dean open the driver's door and inspect the interior.

Logan shook his head. "Nah, just from down the street," he replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, Alex is back and wants to see you."

Riley sighed. "Right," he said, not looking toward his friend. "We'll probably Floo. Apparating did not set well with them."

Logan clapped his hands. "Great. I'll just Floo over with ya, then."

Riley laughed and gestured for Logan to head into the house. "Dean!" he called, looking toward the Impala as the elder Winchester's head popped out of the car. "Finish your food so we can get going!"

Riley then followed his friend into the house, where everyone else was finishing up their food. Logan plopped down onto the couch beside Andrew. "Hey Mr. Davis."

Andrew smiled toward Logan as Riley returned to his seat. "So, heard you made Head?" Andrew said as Dean reentered the house and went back to his seat beside Sam.

Logan grinned as he leaned back against the cushions of the couch. "Yeah, I think I just sat there blinking for two minutes in shock when he walked into my cubical and asked me to replace Jer."

Andrew chuckled and patted Logan's shoulder. "Well, congrats. It's well deserved," Andrew said.

Logan nodded and looked down. "Thanks," he muttered.

Riley grinned and thumped his friend on the back. "Dad, I think you embarrassed him."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "I watched the kid run around in Barbie shorts and braces, trying to empress your sister while she was convinced he had cooties. I'm allowed to."

Logan flushed while Riley laughed. Caitlyn fought down a smile and shared a glance with Abby beside her. Riley set down his empty plate and stood up. "Okay, we should probably get out of here before dad makes Logan look like a tomato."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Dean being the second to last person to step through the fireplace into the Texas Authority of Magic. He moved out of the way to make way for Riley bringing up the rear of the group. People moved about the room, coming and going through the fireplaces and the main entrance, going up and down the stairs to the various departments or going down the hallways on either side of the lobby. People glanced toward them as they entered, but none said anything. Over at the welcome desk, he could see the young woman they had spoken to working with visitors.

Riley stepped out of the fireplace a few moments after him, dusting off his clothes before he looked to Logan. "Lead the way."

Logan nodded. "Right."

He then began to move through the crowd of people moving about the lobby, Riley, Caitlyn, Abby, Sam, and Dean following after him. They did not head for the welcome desk on this trip, but instead to the hallway that was attached to the lobby that went off to the right. The hallway was lined with large dark oak doors with golden name plates attached to them. The amount of foot traffic down this hallway was less than half of what was out in the lobby.

The hallways was long and wide. At the end were a pair of double doors made of the same wood as the rest of the doors that lined the hallway. On either side of the doors stood two tall men in dark robes, staring straight ahead. Bodyguards of the Governor of Magical Texas. The group stopped before the doors and the two men looked at Logan. "Head Auror Logan Newbury and five guests reporting to see the Governor as he requested this morning."

The two guards glanced at each other before the one on the right nodded. "Right. Go on in."

"Thank you," Logan responded before pushing open the door on the right and holding it open for those behind him. The room was lit by large windows that let in plenty of sunlight and showed a green pasture with horses grazing in the distance. More magic windows.

The ceiling was high and white, making the room seem even bigger. The walls were a soft cream color with a few paintings of landscape scenes hung on the wall across from the windows. The floors were a peach carpet. On the far side was a single dark oak door and in the center of the room a large wooden desk. An Asian woman sat at the desk, her hair pulled up and classes perched on the end of her nose. A nameplate on the desk identified her as Nicole Myers, the governor's secretary.

She looked up from her work when the door opened and smiled at them. "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

"Well, they had to at least have a few minutes of sleep," Logan responded as the door closed behind Dean.

Nicole chuckled and stood from her desk. "One moment, " she told them before heading over to the door behind her desk. She knocked on it and then opened the door and peaked into the room beyond it. "Alex? They're here."

"Send them right in," they heard Alex reply through the open door.

Nicole pushed the door open all the way and turned to the group with a smile. "He's ready to see you."

"Thanks," Logan said as he passed through the door first, closely followed by Riley, Caitlyn, Abby, Sam, and Dean. Once they were all in the room, Nicole closed the door behind them.

This room was a bit larger than the previous room, but similarly designed. Same colored walls, nice high ceiling, and large windows on the walls behind the desk in the room. They showed the same scene that the windows in the previous room did, rolling green pastures and grazing horses. The floor in this room was a nice, light colored hard wood that reflected the light from the windows. Where there were no windows, there were large bookshelves filled with books. Below a window off to the left was a plush white couch. Just to the right of the couch was a large fireplace of white marble. Above the mantle was a large silver clock. Before the desk were three high backed wooden chairs with seats of white leather.

Alex rose from his seat, a smile on his face. "Long time no see," he said, his tone light and humorous. He then pulled out his wand and waved it, causing three more high backed chairs to appear before the desk. He pocketed his want and gestured to the chairs. "Please, take a seat."

"Me too, sir?" Logan asked as the sound of chairs moving against the floor filled the room as people sat down in the chairs. Alex nodded and Logan took a seat as well. Alex, however, remained standing, watching them all with a smile.

"Now, you all are probably wondering why I wanted you back here this afternoon," Alex said, looking around at all those seated before his desk. Logan held up his hand and gestured 'just a little.' Alex chuckled. "Well, you are here because the greatest threat to the magical world is now gone. And you all had a hand in that. Well, except for you, Logan. But I thought Riley's best friend might want to witness said best friend receiving an Order of Merlin."

The room went silent after this. Four mouths were hanging open in shock, their eyes wide.

"What the hell is an Order of Merlin?" Dean asked after a few seconds, breaking the silence.

"Our highest honor," Alex responded, still smiling. He opened a draw and pulled out six medium sized, polished wood boxes and set them on the desk. "They are awarded to a witch or wizard who has done something great for our world. Defeating an up and coming dark lord is considered to be a great deed."

Riley let out a breathy laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you serious?"

Alex laughed and picked up the first box. "Absolutely," he said as he opened the lid and looked inside before closing the box. "Riley Davis; Order of Merlin, First Class."

Riley got up from his seat and took the box from Alex. He stared down as if he could hardly believe his eyes. "Thank you, sir."

"Just keep in mind that you are suspended from work for the next six months," Alex said as Riley returned to his seat. Riley nodded, still looking stunned from receiving the award. "And you are being fined $2,000."

Riley nodded. "Yes, sir."

Alex smiled and peaked into the second box he had pulled out. "Abigail Davis; Order of Merlin, First Class," he said. Abby stood and took the box from Alex. Before she could move back to her seat, he handed her a second box. "Olivia Davis; Order of Merlin, First Class."

Abby took the second box, swallowing loudly. "Thank you, sir," she muttered before returning to her seat, staring down at the boxes in her hands.

"Caitlyn Davis," Alex began. Caitlyn looked slightly shocked that she was being included. "Order of Merlin, Second Class."

She stood from her seat, shaking her head. "But-"

"It was not you," Alex said, cutting off any protest she had. He handed the box to her. "You had a hand in taking down Devon as well."

Caitlyn hesitated and then gingerly took the box from him. "And Caitlyn," Alex said, causing the young woman to look back toward him. "Jason would be proud of you."

Caitlyn simply looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Thank you, sir," she said softly before going back to her seat.

"Now, I have two more of these to give," Alex said, looking toward the Winchesters. "You boys are making history, today."

"Are they really?" Caitlyn asked. Alex looked toward her and nodded. She let out a soft laugh. "How the hell did you swing that?"

"And emergency session of the senate," Alex replied. "It's what I got to do after you left this morning. And even then I was only able to get them Second Class."

"Wait? So we're getting this award too?" Sam asked, gesturing to himself and Dean.

Alex nodded. "The first time it has been given to someone without an ounce of magical blood." He grabbed the two boxes left and walked around the desk to where he was standing before the brothers. He held the two boxes out to them. "Sam and Dean Winchester; Order of Merlin, Second Class."

The two slowly took the boxes extended toward them. They glanced toward each other. Hunters hardly ever got thanked, let alone awarded for their actions. Sam looked down at his box and opened it. Inside, settled on a dark purple velvet pillow, as a gold metal about the size of his fist. Imprinted on the metal was a picture of an older man with a long beard, brandishing a wand. Merlin. Just below the figure, 'Order of Merlin – Second Class' was engraved with his name below that in slightly smaller lettering.

A knock sounded at the door of the office and seconds later Nicole poked her head into the room. "Sir, you're three o'clock is here."

"Thank you, Nicole," Alex responded as the woman's head disappeared and the door closed. Alex moved back behind his desk and used his arms to brace himself as he leaned over it. "I was hoping the senator would forget, but alas, no such luck. You may use the fireplace in here to leave."

* * *

Half an hour later found the group back at Davis Ranch, Dean slamming closed the trunk of the Impala after putting their awards in there for safe keeping. Logan had not left the Authority, instead going up to his department for duty. Everyone was standing on the front porch of the house, minus Caitlyn who had disappeared after getting back into the kitchen to finish her potion.

Dean walked back over to the porch where Andrew was talking to Sam, his arm around Abby's shoulders as she leaned against his side. "…stay safe."

Sam nodded and smiled. "It's kind of hard to do in our job."

Riley chuckled. "Well, if you guys ever need a hand, all you have to do is call."

"Will do," Dean said as he stepped up onto the porch beside his brother. He tossed a little sack to Riley, who caught it with a confused expression. "Those will protect you against possession."

Riley peaked into the sack before pocketing it. "Don't you guys need these?"

Sam and Dean shared a glance before pulling down the collars of their shirts. Both of them sported tattoo versions of the charms in the sack Dean had just given Riley on their chests.

"Learned the hard way?" Riley asked as the brothers let go of the collars of their shirts.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean cleared his throat. "Well…"

"Again, thank you," Riley said, extending his hand to the brothers. Dean took it first before releasing it so that Sam could shake Riley's hand.

"Yeah," Abby said from her father's side. She gave the boys a small smile. "Thanks."

Dean turned and headed for the Impala, Sam and few seconds after him. Sam had just reached the passenger door, his hand on the door handle and Dean was passing the trunk when a yell sounded from within the house. "WAIT!"

Caitlyn ran out the front door, her black hair flying behind her, past her family on the porch, and stopped just before the Impala, kicking up a small cloud of dust. In her hands was a short but wide wooden box with a golden latch on the front to keep the lid down.

She handed the box to Sam, who took it hesitantly. "What is this?" he asked as he undid the clasp and pushed up the lid. Inside were a dozen vials filled with some sort of potion.

"If you are careful, a month's worth of Dreamless Sleep potion," she replied. Sam's head snapped up from the vials and to her. She glanced between him and Dean. "I know you guys don't get a good night's sleep very often, so I want you to have this. As a thank you."

Sam closed the lid, glancing over the car at Dean where he stood by the trunk. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Caitlyn cut him off. "Just get back out there and save the world. One demon at a time."

"We'll see you, Caitlyn," Dean said before continuing on toward the driver side door.

Sam nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah. See you, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled at them before turning and walking back to the porch as Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala. When she reached the porch, Riley slung an arm over his sister's shoulders as the Impala's engine roared to life a few yards away. Together, the family stood on the porch and watched the black car take off down the driveway. The wards signaled the moment the car crossed the property line as the car turned onto the road. It was only after the sound of the engine had faded into the distance and could no longer be seen from the porch that the family walked back into the house.

* * *

"Is there anything else you will be needing, Mr. Chase?" asked Nicole as she peaked into the office of the Governor of Magical Texas.

Alex looked up from his worked and smiled at his secretary. "No, you go on home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nicole nodded and pulled her head out of the room. The door closed and all that could be heard in the room was the crackle of the fire and the tick of the clock. The magical windows showed the field at night, thousands of stars in the dark sky. The extra chairs he had conjured earlier were gone. Alex sighed, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his brown hair. It had been a very long day. He looked to the clock above the fireplace. Almost eleven in the evening.

He pulled out his want and waved it toward the door. The lock clicked. Alex used his wand to unlock the bottom right drawer of his desk and inside sat a large gold goblet. He lifted it up out of the drawer, careful not to lose any of the dark red liquid that was in it and set it down on his desk. He dipped two fingers into the liquid and chanted a phrase in Latin that few knew and even fewer ever dared to use.

After he finished speaking, he pulled out his fingers, the red liquid dripping off them and down onto the desk. But Alex did not seem to notice or care. His gaze was focused on the swirling red liquid in the goblet. "I am in position."

Alex continued to stare at the goblet. The fire popped loudly. After a moment. "No, they never thought to check me. Not even their angel buddies realized that a seal was broken right under their noses."

The room went silent again. Alex shook his head. "No, the Amulet is destroyed. No chance at all of using it."

The fire popped and the clock ticked. After a few minutes, Alex nodded again. "Understood," he said, sighing. His eyes flickered black. "I will inform you of any further contact between the Davis's and the Winchesters."


End file.
